Retour au commencement
by chacra
Summary: La vie quitte Naruto après une épuisante bataille et Kyuubi décide d'intervenir malgré les règles - time travel - Smart et Dark Naruto - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Retour au commencement**

Auteur : Chacra

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas …. Dommage….

Rated : M-T scène violente et sex plus tard…. Très tard….

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Kakashi (amitié/mentor sort-of), Naruto/Itachi (amitié/respect)

Résumé : Naruto et Kyuubi sont arrivés à la fin, Naruto se meurt et Kyuubi prend une décision qui changera tout… Smart et Dark Naruto

\_******/_ : Kyuubi

« _**** _» : Naruto parlant avec Kyuubi

**¤ Prologue ¤**

-**Katon Karyuu Endan** ! cria Sasuke, un magnifique dragon de feu ardent se dirigea et engouffra ses adversaires, dix Jounin du village de la foudre.

-**Kaze no Yaiba** ! s'écria Baki, un ninja du Sable, quelques mètre plus loin, tuant à lui seul quinze membres de même niveau du village de la brume grâce à cette technique manipulant le vent pour en faire une lame et la lancer avec une force herculéenne sur ses ennemis.

_La guerre faisait rage au sein du pays de feu depuis quelques mois, partout, dans chaque village les ninjas se livraient à des combats à mort avec l'ennemi : Akatsuki et le village du Son menait par Kabuto. _

_Après la mort de Orochimaru par Sasuke, après sa nouvelle trahison après tuer son frère et rejoint l'Akatsuki, rien ne s'était arrangé. _

_Au contraire tout avait empiré, l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante au monde avait réussi à capturer et à extraire avec succès les huit autres bijuus de leurs hôtes. Les villages étant attaqués les uns après les autres avaient déclaré la guerre aux autres, ne laissant que __Suna no Kuni (__le village caché du Sable) et Konoha (le village caché de la feuille) allié. _

_Pourquoi une telle bataille au pays du feu ? Simple Akatsuki, tous les membres, et Tous les ninjas du Son attaquaient en puissance le village les uns pour récupérer l'hôte de Kyuubi les autres pour mettre à feu et à sang Konoha. Les autres villages ayant été conviés de l'attaque, se joignirent à la partie, prétextant de vieilles querelles de clans ou des meurtres suspects non élucidés. Bref toutes bonnes allégations pour pouvoir déclarer la guerre à Konoha. _

- **Sabaku Kyuu…****Sabaku Sousou**…la voix sinistre de Gaara Kazakage du Suna no Kuni résonna dans le brouhaha tuant trentaine de ses ennemis et défendant ainsi Lee, Tenten et Shikamaru contre une attaque sur leur flan gauche.

- **Senei Jashuu** ! cria Anko emportant avec elle une cinquantaine d'ennemis. Les serpents tuant et perçant les yeux de leurs proies avant de les dévorer.

-**Doton Kekkaï ! **

- **Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu ! **

_La bataille durait depuis déjà sept heures, les ninjas tombaient sous les attaques répétitives et dévastatrices de leurs adversaires. Plus de la moitié de Konoha était tombé, les villageois étaient mort en grande partie, et ceux qui avaient survécus se battaient comme ils le pouvaient pour survivre de nouveau. Trois membres d'Akatsuki avaient tués par Tsunade et Shizune, tombés peu après l'exploit. Sakura était morte quelques semaines plus tôt emportant avec elle un autre membre de l'organisation : Deidara. _

_Finalement après un total de quinze heures de combats intensif, Konoha était tombé avec ses ninjas et ses alliés. Emportant avec elle plus de quatre vingt pourcent de ses ennemis (Akatsuki et autres). Seul restaient les plus puissants, les manipulateurs et/ou les plus tenaces. _

_C'est sur cette scène de sang, de souffrance, de rage, de destruction qu'entra Naruto. Il courut sans se soucier de ses ennemis vers les tombés, laissant ses émotions se peindre sur son visage mature et creusé par la guerre. Passant de Tsunade à Shikamaru, de Gaara à Sasuke (tué par le Raikage) il s'arrêta finalement au dessus du corps presque mort de son ancien sensei : Kakashi le copy nin. Des lames enfoncées dans le corps, il était littéralement accroché au sol. Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux en voyant le spectacle. Il était arrivé trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. _

_-_Ka…Kakashi….supplia-t-il en s'accroupissant près de lui.

-Na-Naru...to… suffoqua Kakashi en crachant du sang. Tu …es ...là….

-Kakashi je suis tellement désolé….Kakashi….pleura Naruto.

-Prend…mo-mon œil…. Le sha-sha….rin….gan…

-Non Kakashi tu vas vivre je t'en supplie…Kakashi courage… .n'abandonne pas ….

-Prend…le….tu….besoin….Na…to..

-KAKASHI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Naruto en pleurant sur le corps sans vie de son sensei.

\ _Prend-le Kit, c'était son dernier souhait, mange son œil possédant le sharingan / _

_« Hai Kyuubi… » _

Naruto se pencha, et laissa ses griffes pourvus par Kyuubi creuser et arracher l'œil qu'il consuma en vitesse, sentant ses ennemis l'encerclaient.

-Naruto-kun…. Il est temps de te rendre…ton village est mort….tes amis sont morts….tu n'as plus rien à protéger maintenant….rend-toi ! ordonna Madara Uchiha, dirigeant d'Akatsuki et tueur du clan Uchiha.

-Jamais….murmura-t-il.

_Naruto avait changé après toutes ses années, il avait à présent vingt ans, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient devenu rouge, signe de sa mutation et de sa fusion progressive avec Kyuubi, son corps était plus musclé, plus marqué par les entraînements et les batailles, ses cheveux avaient grandit lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, son visage s'était émincé révélant une plus grande ressemblance avec son père. Une magnifique épée était attachée dans son dos ainsi que le signe des Uchiha et des Namikaze. Souvenir de son meilleur ami et premier lien et de sa famille. _

_-_Il est futile de vouloir continuer à te battre Naruto, tu es seul, personne ne viendra te sauver ou se sacrifier pour toi, ils sont tous morts. Rend-toi, donne-nous Kyuubi.

-J'ai dit jamais….Jamais Madara je ne te donnerais Kyuubi, jamais je ne te laisserais avoir et posséder ce qui m'est le plus cher. Jamais, je te tuerai toi et tous les autres avant.

_Sur ces paroles, Naruto s'était relevé, et avait libéré son envie de tuer sur Madara, envie qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de son discours. Puis une puissance encore plus forte que celle de Kyuubi se libéra de Naruto le rendant encore plus animal qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses yeux brillaient de pouvoir et d'envie de tuer, son corps changé et quinze magnifiques queues de chakra pur émergèrent de son corps. Ils se mirent tous ne position de combat. Madara en première ligne. _

_Puis tous bascula, Naruto ouvrit la bouche et concentra son chakra dans une boule d'énergie qu'il envoya sur la position de l'ennemi et tout fut détruit. _

« _Kyuubi…désolé…on ne pourra pas rentré…désolé…._ » Naruto tomba.

Dans sa cage Kyuubi concentra ses dernières forces (beaucoup de force) et invoqua le dieu du temps. Avant de disparaître avec Naruto.

_A suivre….. _

Ouffffffff fini ce prologue ! voilà le début de l'histoire que j'avais en tête depuis que j'ai eu finis « Darkness » . j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini -Chapitre 1 part 1 **

_« Penser Naruto »_

_\penser kyuubi/_

_*conversation Naru-Kyuubi*_

**POV Naruto tout le long, un peu de Kyuubi. **

Naruto sentit la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil sur son visage. Il fronça les yeux dans son état de mi-sommeil, essaya de bloquer la lumière en mettant ses bras sur ses yeux, mais rien n'y fit. Il y remédia en tirant sur la couverture pour se cacher en dessous. Tout d'un coup ses yeux s'ouvrir et il s'extirpa en deux trois mouvements du lit. Les yeux grand ouverts, cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas dormit dans un lit, puis faisant le tour de la pièce il sursauta. Impossible !! Il était dans son ancien appartement, celui qu'il avait quitté cinq ans plus tôt pour aller vivre sur le campement des Uchiha.

« _C'est quoi ce putain de délire !!!! Genjutsu ? Essayons » _

_-Kai ! Mais rien ne se passa. _

_« Merde, bon quoi d'autre ? Mangakyou ? Non impossible, putain, bon d'abord inspectons les lieux…_ »

Il se déplaça d'abord lentement avec précaution de peur que l'un de ses ennemis ne surgisse d'un coup pour tenter de le tuer. Sa chambre était la même, un lit miteux, des draps troués, des kunaï et autres armes par terre, des vêtements sur le bureau, bref rien de suspect jusque-là. Il passa au salon : un divan, une table basse de récupération, un meuble tv avec une télévision, ok, maintenant la cuisine : sur le comptoir une pile de boîte de ramen vide, des bols et autres couverts dans l'évier, les deux chaises autour du comptoir. Bien maintenant salle d'eau : rien de changer : la baignoire teintée de sang séché (des divers assauts des villageois quand il était plus jeune) le lavabo dans le même état et les toilettes aussi propre que possible.

« _Bon ok….ok…..respire Naruto respire…tu es bien chez toi….__**Bordel de putain de merde **__!!!!!_ »

Oui en effet, à ce moment précis, Naruto se regarda dans la glace brisé dans le coin supérieur droit et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Je vous explique à la place d'y voir un jeune de vingt ans, il y vit sa réplique de neuf ou dix ans. Il avança sa main prudemment vers joue et vit sa réflexion faire de même.

* _- Merrrrddddeee !!! Kyuubiiiiii !!!!!! _

_-Gggrrrrppphhhh…. _

_-Kyuu ? Oi Kyuu, réveil toi… KYUUBBIIIIII !!!!! _

_-C'est BON JE SUIS REVEILLE IMBECILE INUTILE ET FAIBLE HUMAIN !!!!_

_-Euh…Kyuubi ? Tu vas bien ?_

_-….._

_-Okkkkk…..Kyuu, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens juste avoir terrassé nos ennemis et c'est le trou noir…._

_-….ffff…..j'ai….invoque le dieu du temps…_

_- Le dieu du temps ??_

_- Kit, en sorte on a fait un petit retour dans le temps…._

_-QQQUUUOIIIII !!!! Mais c'est quoi ce délire !!!! Kyuubi qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris !!!!! _

_-Quoi kit tu voulais mourir ? _

_-…._

_-Bien…maintenant laisse moi dormir, tu as de la visite…* _

Comme l'avait avertit Kyuubi, quelques secondes plus tard et on toqua à la porte. Naruto sortit de sa transe et avec précaution alla ouvrir, il faillit de nouveau avoir une crise cardiaque : le troisième Hokage était là devant lui, en forme et vivant !!!! Vivant !!!!! Inutile de dire que le cerveau de Naruto s'était mis en autopilote.

A suivre….

Court ?? Oui mais c'est pour le suspense !!

Reviews ???? chibi-eyes….

A la prochaine !!!

Merci à ceux ou celles qui m'ont postés des reviews !! je suis ouverte à la critique ou suggestions donc n'hésitez pas !! désolée si dans ce chapitre les fautes d'orto sont plus présentes..pas le courage de me relire… trop crevé !! tchao !!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1 – part 2

« penser Naru »

\penser kyuu/

*conversation kyuu/naru *

**POV Naruto**

« Respire…respire….ce n'est que le vieux jiji….respire….respire…. »

Naruto ? Tu vas bien ? tu m'as l'air un peu pâle…serais-tu malade ? s'enquit le Troisième.

Non…non…je vais bien…un peu fatiguer…c'est tout…euh ano...pourquoi tu es là ojiji ?

Ah Naruto aurais-tu oublié ? ma…ma…ce n'est pas grave, installons-nous dans le salon, je vais te le redire et t'expliquer les choix qui s'offre à toi.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le petit salon, Naruto fit du thé et le servit à l'Hokage qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son grand-père. Puis il attendit que ce dernier reprenne la conversation, car il ne se rappelait vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là, après tout cela faisait un peu plus de dix ans pour lui que cela était arrivé.

Voilà Naruto, dans quelques semaines tu auras dix ans, et à ce moment-là, l'opportunité de commencer l'académie te sera permise. Tu peux aussi décider de faire l'académie civile. Attend avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je sais que ton rêve est de devenir un ninja, et même de prendre ma place un jour, et je n'en doute pas...mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses très sérieusement, être ninja est très dur physiquement et mentalement, tu seras confronté à la mort sous toutes les formes, tu devras te battre même fatigué et mourant, tu devras prendre des décisions qui mettrons la vie de tes amis et camarades en péril, je veux donc que tu y réfléchisses très sérieusement, je te donne deux semaines pour y réfléchir et le jour de ton anniversaire je viendrais pour que tu me donnes ta réponse…as-tu bien compris Naruto ?

Hai…demo...ojiji je sais que cela va être dur, surtout avec les villageois qui me déteste et je ne sais pas pourquoi... (à ce moment là, les yeux de l'Hokage se font tristes et tendres) mais je sais que ma réponse sera la même aujourd'hui que dans deux semaines.

Bien, mais je vais quand même attendre, tu es jeune et les décisions que tu prendras régirons ta vie, alors considère bien mes paroles Naruto.

Hai…

Bien je dois y aller maintenant, le jeune Sasuke m'attend, je compte sur toi Naruto, ne te hâte pas trop dans tes décisions.

Sasuke ? demanda perplexe Naruto.

Hai Naruto, tu sais qu'il vit seul dans le campement de sa famille, non ? (signe de tête affirmatif) et bien je veux lui donnais l'opportunité d'aller vivre ailleurs, dans une famille car je ne pense pas que cela soit bénéfique à sa santé d'y rester trop longtemps.

*-_Ne Kit, pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas de le faire vivre avec toi ? Comme ça on pourra garder un œil sur lui et décider s'il peut changer. _

_-Mmm….pourquoi pas, et je suis tout a fait de son avis, il n'est pas saint pour Sasuke de rester au campement seul. Bien kyuu_.*

-Ne ojiji, si cela peut aider, moi je veux bien qu'il reste avec moi, comme ça tout les deux on ne sera plus seul.

-Merci Naruto, j'en tiendrais compte…je te laisse à présent. Prend soin de toi.

Une fois que l'Hokage fut partit, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre et réfléchit à tous ce qu'il allait pouvoir un peu changer.

La mort du Troisième était nécessaire, Kyuubi lui avait déjà confirmé cela, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de la prévenir et faire en sorte qu'elle serve à quelque chose, contrairement à la première fois. Mais il avait le temps, encore environ trois ans avant que les évènements tragiques ne s'enchaînent.

Oui il allait essayer de changer les choses, mais il devait rester discret….et discret signifier plus de vêtements orange, donc premier plan : détruire te refaire sa garde robe dans un village voisin, car ce n'est pas dans Konoha qu'il pourra le faire.

Second plan : se rapprocher de Sasuke et lui ouvrir les yeux et pourquoi ne pas essayer de le faire changer un peu dieu seul sait comme cela aller être difficile.

Troisième plan : s'entraîner car son corps manquait cruellement d'endurance et de souplesse. Ah s'en oublier finit son putain de saloperie de masque à la con !!

Kyuubi faisait déjà la fête en entendant cette résolution ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il revive **cette **période là une seconde fois, non, niet nada mais non merci !

_**A suivre !! **_

Désolée je sais que j'ai été longue mais examen oblige ! en tout cas merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser de reviews !! je vous adore !! mdr !! en tout cas bonne lecture !

Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long pas d'inquiétude !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2 :**

Après la visite du Troisième et ses prises de résolutions, Naruto décida de commencer son entraînement : premièrement porter des poids d'entraînement - 350g pour commencer et augmenter progressivement le poids au fur et à mesure des semaines, à la fin des deux semaines il devrait pouvoir être en mesure de marcher, courir et sauter avec à chaque bras et jambes des poids de deux fois son propre poids. Deuxièmement : brûler ses vêtements d'ici la fin de semaine et aller en acheter d'autres.

Il se souvenait grâce à Kyuubi de la plupart des évènements s'étant déroulés mais ce qu'il se souvenait surtout s'était du manque de sécurité de l'époque, il avait pu sortir et ré-entrer au village sans même que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. Il allait aussi devoir revoir ça…les choses allaient se compliquer surtout si le Troisième allait faire vivre Sasuke avec lui, mais vu le conseil il en doutait vraiment.

Bon maintenant son masque, oui il admettait que son rôle de petit imbécile incapable de faire quelque chose de bien ou de cohérent était le plus gros mensonge de sa vie, et il avait fallut l'intervention de Kyuubi, Jiraya, Pain et Itachi pour que celui-ci se brise enfin complètement et il n'était pas question de le « refaire ». Donc adieu Naruto le baka et dernier de la classe. Bonjour le vrai Naruto !

A cette résolution, Naruto pouvait visualiser Kyuubi faire une petite danse de la victoire et franchement il aurait pu en faire de même mais bon lui ne vivait pas dans un hôte et tout le monde pouvait voir le fiasco que cela aller donner... .

Bon la journée était déjà bien entamée donc direction le village civile voisin pour le shopping. Naruto enfila ce qu'il avait de plus discret comme vêtements et sortit avec le plus de souplesse et de discrétion de son appartement. Il ne manquait plus que des ninjas ou des villageois ne le remarque quitter le village, là il aurait de gros ennuis. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il cherche…enfin pas pour le moment.

Une fois passé les différents magasins menant à la grande porte, il évita de justesse les deux gardes gardant l'entrée et courut à perdre à haleine jusqu'au village marchand se trouvant à environ une dizaine de kilomètres. Une fois arrivée il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il modifia un peu son apparence grâce à son henge et entra dans la ville. Là des dizaines de magasins différents, vêtements, accessoires, nourriture, armes, bijoux, bref le tout.

Il entra finalement après flâner dans les rues dans un magasin spécialisé pour ninja. Dedans plusieurs modèles pour femmes ou hommes de la profession, les dernières armes et accessoires nécessaire aux missions. Il était au paradis ! Et il remercia les dieux d'avoir fait en sorte que cette boutique est été crée à cette époque ! Même si elle ne se trouvait pas au même endroit.

Il choisit avec l'aide de la propriétaire, une femme d'une trentaine d'années et ancienne ninja plusieurs tenues : différents tee-shirt : noir, gris, bleu foncé, rouge ; des vestes : noir, blanche, grise, bleu foncé ; différents pantalons : noir, jeans. Dans tous les styles : décontracte pour le mode civile, militaire pour les missions, et même relaxe. Puis il acheta quatre paires de chaussures : deux paires de boots militaires et deux paires de baskets. Et comme accessoires il prit des chaussettes, des bracelets discrets noir servant à faire circuler le chakra, une bague avec un renard gravé dessus, des gants en cuir capable d'arrêter les jutsus de foudre et de feu. Très pratique pour l'avenir.

Ensuite il renouvela son stock d'armes : kunaï, papier pour faire des notes explosives et autres sceaux, poids d'entraînement, des « senbon » (??? les piques que possède Haku dans l'anime, me rappel plus comment ça s'écrit !), du poison et antipoison, et leurs attaches pour pouvoirs les transporter plus facilement sur lui en mission, en fait cette idée c'est Tenten qui le lui a donné trois mois avant sa mort dans une embuche avec Chouji et Ino.

Rien que d'y repenser le ramener à sa tristesse mais aussi au fait qu'il ne devait pas échouer. Non cette fois-ci cela ne se passera pas de cette façon. Il empêchera les choses de tourner à la catastrophe. Même si il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde, au moins il en sauvera le maximum.

Une fois payé tout ses achats, il sortit de la ville et courut vers Konoha. Une fois retourné à son appartement et avoir vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi et n'était entré chez lui, il se mit au travail. Il enfila les poids d'entrainement les plus légers (350 g) à chaque bras et jambes puis il sortit ses papiers et son encre et il se remit à travailler ses sceaux : les explosifs, les poisons, les électrochocs, bref il refit son arsenal.

Pendant ce temps, l'Hokage était allé voir Sasuke et lui avait exposé ses différents choix mais contrairement à ce que Naruto pensé, le Troisième n'avait pas passé par le conseil pour le cas du jeune Uchiha, c'était une requête personnelle, et donc il inclut le fait de pouvoir vivre avec Naruto dans ses choix.

-Sasuke-kun, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important, tu es bien sur en droit d'accepter ou de refuser, la décision t'appartient et je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire, mais je voudrais quand même que tu m'écoutes, cela te convient-il ? demanda avec patience et compréhension le Troisième au plus jeune, dans le salon de la grande demeure du clan Uchiha.

-Oui Hokage-sama. (Sasuke, un jeune garçon de neuf ans, les cheveux et les yeux aussi noir que la nuit, mais un regard vide, dénué de sentiments et d'émotions.)

-Bien, vois-tu je ne crois que cela soit très sein pour toi de rester ici tout seul donc je veux te proposer trois solutions.

-Je vois.

-La première étant que tu vives à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes genin c'est-à-dire pendant encore un an. La seconde, que tu ailles vivre dans une famille d'accueil du village, plusieurs familles m'ont déjà contactées pour cela sais-tu, bien entendu tu es libre de dire non, et de rester ici, comme je te l'ai dit la décision t'appartient et je ne te forcerai pas.

-Et la troisième ?

-Ah, oui… vois-tu la troisième solution et un peu plus compliquée… et c'est la personne elle-même qu'il me l'a proposé il n'y a pas plus de dix minutes, voilà, tu connais surement le jeune Naruto ?

- Oui.

-Il sait lui-même proposé pour t'accueillir chez lui, vois-tu il vit depuis longtemps seul et il sait ce qu'est la solitude et je crois qu'il te comprendra mieux que quiconque dans le village. Qui plus est, si vous vivez ensemble, tu continueras bien sûr à toucher ta pension mais tu ne seras pas sous la surveillance des adultes comme tu le serais à l'orphelinat ou dans une famille.

-Je vois.

-Mais je te le répète Sasuke-kun, tu es libre de prendre ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne te blâmerai pas de vouloir rester ici dans la maison de tes parents et de ton enfance mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses bien. Car c'est ton avenir qui est en jeux, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je serais plus à l'aise en sachant que tu n'es pas seul, que tu es protégé ou au moins que quelqu'un est là pour toi. Je te donne une semaine pour que tu me donnes ta réponse, d'accord ?

-Bien Hokage-sama.

Sur ces mots, l'Hokage partit vers sa tour et sa paperasse, laissant Sasuke réfléchir à ses paroles et à son avenir. A savoir que la première fois, Naruto n'était pas au courant et que Sasuke avait refusé toutes les « solutions » et était resté dans le quartier des Uchiha.

***********************************************************************

A la fin de la semaine, Naruto avait bien avancé dans son entraînement, et son corps avait récupéré un peu de sa force et sa souplesse. Il portait à présent des poids de 8 kg. Grâce à ses clones, il avait refait son entraînement pour re-maîtriser son chakra (marcher sur les arbres, l'eau et dans l'air), le rasengan et ses autres technique de combat (épée, taijutsu, vitesse, etc.) il était à présent à l'équivalent de ce qu'il était à ses 15 ans dans certains domaine et 18 ans pour d'autres. Et il en était très satisfait, même s'il est vrai qu'il était exténué. Oui deux bons jours de sommeil ne lui feront surement pas trop de mal pour se remettre de l'entraînement intensif.

Dans sa tour, l'Hokage réfléchissait aux choix qu'il avait dernièrement faits ou proposés, en clair à Naruto et Sasuke. Il restait encore une semaine pour la réponse de Naruto, mais pour Sasuke, l'échéance est aujourd'hui. Et le vieux Hokage ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que le jeune Sasuke va rester seul. Il soupire puis se lève, il est temps d'aller le voir et d'aller connaître la réponse.

**A suivre !!!! **

Ayez !! Le chapitre 2 enfin fini !! Oui je sais désolée pour l'attente ! Mais comme je l'avais promis il est plus long que les autres et un peu mieux « garnis ». Désolée pour les petites fautes mais là le clavier de ma sœur c'est vraiment de la ***de… les touches s'enfoncent trop mal et je vous dit même pas pour l'espace !! Je réclame une augmentation !!!!! Mdr !

Bref, **Reviews **???


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 3**

Le Troisième arriva devant le quartier des Uchiha, vide, morbide, lugubre…oui il avait tout de même bien fait se disait-il d'avoir pensé à ses « solutions » même si le jeune Sasuke ne les accepter pas, au moins il saurait que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Avec cette résolution en tête il sonna à la porte principale et attendit que Sasuke lui ouvre. A peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune Sasuke. Celui-ci venait vraisemblablement de finir son entraînement ou le ménage vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : débraillé, en sueur, les vêtements sales de poussière, le visage fatigué. Sasuke l'invita comme la dernière fois dans le salon et lui servit un thé avant de s'installer à son tour et d'entamer la conversation qu'il savait n'avoir aucune échappatoire.

-Bien Sasuke-kun, une semaine s'est passé et j'ai à présent besoin de ta réponse. Quelle solution as-tu décidé ? demanda poliment mais fermement l'Hokage.

-Je…je vais aller vivre avec Naruto…je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec des adultes…je ne veux pas me voir…brider par leur regard et leurs attentes. Et je pense que même si vous m'avez dit que je pouvais rester ici, vous trouverez une autre méthode pour aller me faire vivre ailleurs…

-Je vois…donc la meilleure solution était d'aller vivre chez Naruto…

-Hai…demo, pourrais-je revenir ici de temps à autres ? demanda presque timidement Sasuke.

-Bien entendu, ceci est ton domaine pas celui de Konoha, tu pourras y retourner quand tu voudras pour de petites périodes dirons-nous. Demo, j'aimerais moi aussi te poser une question, puis-je ?

-Hai.

-Pourquoi pas un adulte, tu as parlé d'attente et d'entrave mais j'admets avoir un peu de difficultés à comprendre.

-Les adultes me regardent tous avec de la pitié ou de l'admiration dans leurs regards et je pense qu'ils attendent de moi….de…refaire briller mon clan…ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là…en vivant avec Naruto je pourrais être moi-même et ne pas me sentir enfermé par eux. Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

-Bien, merci Sasuke-kun. Tu emménageras chez Naruto dans une semaine, le temps que tu réunisses tes affaires et que je puisse prévenir Naruto pour que lui aussi fasse certaines accommodations. Cela te convient-il ?

-Hai…mais je ne veux pas que Naruto sache le contenu de notre conversation. Ni même que ce choix était volontaire.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda le Troisième très surpris mais aussi très curieux de la réponse.

-Je…veux savoir si son offre était…enfin s'il….

-Je comprends, l'interrompit le Troisième voyant le trouble du jeune enfant.

-Et pouvoir lui raconter la vérité si….enfin…Hésita-t-il.

-Bien. Je ne dirais rien, je t'en fais la promesse. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille avertir Naruto de ton prochain aménagement. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Hokage-sama

Une fois l'Hokage partit, Sasuke lâcha un soupir et se regarda sommairement avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche. Et qui sait peut être que sa cohabitation avec Naruto serait bénéfique...

Naruto dormait paisiblement après son entraînement intensif de quelques mois compressé en une semaine grâce à techniques des shadow clones, capable d'exister et de transmettre les informations physique et psychique à leur créateur, technique que Yamato lui avait enseigné lors de son entraînement pour maîtriser son élément : (désolée j'ai pas été très précise dans le dernier chapitre :x) quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son appartement, groggy il alla ouvrir et ne fut pas étonné d'y voir le Troisième lui souriant avec bienveillance devant. Le laissant entré, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de suivre l'Hokage dans le salon.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu dormais…s'excusa-t-il.

-Na c'est rien… (Bâillement) qu'est-ce-que vous vouliez, si c'est pour ma réponse elle n'a pas changé, mais je croyais qu'il me rester une semaine.

-Ah, en effet il te reste une semaine, et non ce n'est pas pour ta réponse même je doute que tu changes d'avis, il te reste bel et bien une semaine encore à réfléchir.

-Hai hai…alors ?

-Et bien, je te rappel que tu t'étais proposé pour accueillir Sasuke, non ?

-Oué…c'est toujours d'actualité…

-Et bien, le jeune Sasuke vient de me donner sa réponse...

-Et….pas besoin de me faire attendre…bouda-t-il.

-Hahaha…alors je vais te dire d'aller trouver un autre appartement, un autre lit, du mobilier…

-Il a accepté ?! Cria/demanda Naruto et Kyuubi surpris.

-Oui…bien entendu je t'ai déjà trouvé un autre appartement et du mobilier, tu devras donc y emménager dans la semaine, Sasuke t'y rejoindra à la fin de la semaine, surement pendant le weekend. Oh et tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer, cette appartement m'appartient, tu n'aura donc qu'à te préoccuper de la nourriture et des tâches ménagères et bien entendu de toi, si tu pouvais également garder un œil et une attention sur Sasuke, cela m'aiderais beaucoup, et je suis certain qu'à lui aussi.

-Ha-Hai….j'en reviens pas...murmura-t-il sous le choc, il a accepté….par l'enfer….

-Bien… bien maintenant que cela est fait, Naruto voici ta nouvelle adresse, les clés et les doubles que tu donneras à Sasuke, bien entendu j'enverrais un jounin pour t'aider à faire tes sacs et vider ton appartement.

-Ano…se sera pas-

-Si si j'insiste…il sera là demain matin pour t'aider, d'accord ?

-Ookkkaayyy….

Une heure plus tard après avoir parler sur sa nouvelle garde de robe, le village, la situation avec les villageois et les ninjas puis sur son nouvel arrangement de vie, l'Hokage pris congé et retourna vers sa paperasse. (En fait il allait aussi choisir le jounin pour le lendemain mais ça Naruto, selon lui, n'a pas besoin de le savoir…)

Sasuke après avoir pris sa douche, entama la cuisine : le livre de cuisine de sa mère ouvert, il suivit les instructions mais comme d'habitude, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut mi-brûlé mi-immangeable. Il soupira avant de jeter le tout à la poubelle et d'aller commander un repas en ville. La cuisine de sa mère lui manquait, son père lui manquait et même son frère lui manquait…sans s'en apercevoir des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Et il s'effondra par terre en pleurant sur sa famille et la folie de son frère, qu'il avait juré de tuer.

Après s'être calmer, il alla chercher sa commande au restaurant d'à côté. Le crépuscule venait tout juste de descendre sur le village, les couples se dirigeaient soit chez eux, soit dans les restaurants, les autres enfants rentraient chez eux pour ne pas se faire disputer par leurs parents et les rebelles se faisaient disputés par leurs parents. Il soupira après la millième salutation d'un villageois. Aucun d'entres eux ne le connaissait et il le regardait avec adoration et fascination, cela le dégouter et lui faisait peur à la fois…était-ce ce que Itachi avait ressentit avant lui ? Non….il s'interdit de continuer cette pensée et secoua la tête comme pour la faire se dissiper.

Cela allait faire deux ans qu'il vivait seul, et il n'avait encore pas appris à faire la cuisine malgré les bouquins sur le sujet chez lui. Heureusement que son clan lui avait légué toute leur fortune pour lui permettre de vivre sans avoir besoin de travailler s'il le désirait.

Il soupira de nouveau et entra dans le restaurant cherché et payé son repas. Puis il repartit, essayant de ne pas se faire voir, il ne voulait pas être déranger par les « fangirls » ou les villageois. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit de loin Naruto faire les courses pour son repas à deux ou trois stores de lui.

Il remarqua que son regard était sérieux alors qu'il regardait la marchandise et les prix, mais également le changement de tenue. Naruto, qui était réputé pour son ensemble orange horrible était à présent habillé d'un jeans bleu délavé, d'un tee-shirt bleu rouge avec un dessein noir dessus, d'une veste noir et ce qu'il lui sembla être également de nouvelles basket (blanche avec des bandes noires et rouges).

Il sortit de ses observations et pensées en voyant le dit Naruto payé ses achats et reprendre son chemin. En ne prêtant aucune attention particulière aux regards hostiles et aux murmures des villageois sur son passage. Mais bizarrement pas de sourire, juste une marche confiante et solide.

Puis il décida lui aussi de retourné chez lui manger et préparé ses affaires pour son déménagement.

**A suivre !!!! **

Et oui un chapitre basé sur Sasuke plutôt que sur Naru, j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire le prochain n'est pas loin d'arrière !

Tchao et **reviews **????


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 4 : **

Naruto après avoir fait ses courses pour le reste de la semaine, recommença à jeter un regard critique à son appartement, ou plutôt à ses fournitures…ou manque de fournitures….dépend du point de vue….en fait pour mieux vous expliquer celui de Naruto était plutôt le premier et Kyuubi le deuxième…. Bref revenons à nos moutons, donc il jeta un œil plus que critique à son appartement et essaya de réfléchir sur le « à quoi garder/emmener et à quoi jeter définitivement ». Finalement au bout de dix minutes Kyuubi et lui se mirent d'accord sur plusieurs choses : ils gardaient le lit (hé il est neuf !), la table de salon et les chaises de cuisine et ce qui lui sert de meuble à rangement pour ses armes et autres accessoires pour les missions. Tout le reste pouvait rester dans l'appartement ou aller direct à la poubelle. Une fois d'accord sur ce point, les deux « compères » se décidèrent à méditer un peu plus à la nouvelle situation.

Sasuke et lui allaient cohabiter, partager un nouvel appartement, mais pas une année de cours. Aïe, Naruto et Kyuubi la sentaient mal. Primo : Sasuke et lui n'avaient jamais au grand jamais partager plus qu'un feu de camp, des coups, des missions et des repas de groupe à Ichikaru. Deusio : ils allaient devoir partager UN appartement, les tâches ménagères, la nourriture… rien que d'y penser Naruto se demanda s'il avait bien fait de se proposer à l'Hokage….

Il soupira….bon qu'un mauvais moment à passer…passons aux autres points. Il allait commencer l'académie, mais s'il se souvenait bien, Iruka n'était pas son sensei à cette époque là, il l'était devenu, toujours selon ses souvenirs, un an après. Il réfléchit intensément aux sensei qu'il avait eus à cette époque mais rien ne lui revenait. Avec un autre soupir, il s'installa confortablement sur le lit, et plongea dans son « moi » intérieur, une petite discussion s'imposait.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Naruto se trouvait dans un couloir lugubre et ses pieds étaient dans l'eau. Il sourit discrètement et se dirigea vers l'antre de Kyuubi. Il ouvrit une majestueuse porte ou était gravé plusieurs sceaux et autres protections. Là devant ses yeux se tenait droit et fier son fidèle compagnon de fortune, celui qui ne l'avait trahi et qui ne le trahirait jamais.

-Hey Kyuubi ! Le salua-t-il avec chaleur.

-Hey Kit, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? En lui posant cette question, il prit sa forme humaine au travers de sa cage et s'assit près des barreaux, suffisamment près pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de son kit.

-Hmm…de la suite des opérations, rit-il doucement, Sasuke va venir vivre avec nous, mais sérieusement je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment agir à ce moment-là. Il m'a fait tellement de mal….

-Et tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir le dissocier de son futur lui.

-Hai…les choses sont si compliqués Kyuu….

-Elles le sont toujours quand ça te concerne…j'ai jamais vu un homme ni même un ninja avoir tellement de malchance et de maladresse…mission ou vie…comme des missions de classe C tournés à la classe A ou S…. soupira joueur Kyuubi.

-Hey !! On n'est pas là pour se lancer sur une parodie de ma vie ! Et c'est pas ma faute si les ennuis me suivent ! Bouda Naruto.

-C'était trop tentant ! Bon revenons à nos moutons : tu es inquiet ?

-Oui…

-Soit juste toi-même…aide le doucement à le mettre sur la bonne voix, à lui dire la vérité, à le faire douter de ses convictions…de sa vengeance…mais tu vas devoir le faire doucement...S'il est la moitié de ce qu'il était quand vous étiez genin alors il doit faire comme toi à l'époque et porter un masque.

-Oui je sais…et c'est ça qui me fait peur…de revivre ça…sa trahison…son départ…je ne pourrais pas…

Naruto avait baissé la tête et replié ses jambes sous ses bras. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Kyuubi raffermit sa prise sur son hôte, celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à aimer comme un petit frère et parfois comme un fils, espérant lui transmettre un peu de chaleur affective et le rassurer. Cette fois, Kyuubi se jura qu'il ne laisserait pas Sasuke avoir le choix de partir, il le tuerait avant.

*************************************

Umino Iruka n'était pas de bonne humeur...mais alors pas de bonne humeur du tout ! Déjà, ses élèves avaient faillis le mettre en pièce en lançant leur shuriken et kunai lors d'un exercice, puis un de ses élèves avait eu la bonne idée (noter bien le sarcasme) de poser de la colle sur sa chaise résultat il avait bien fait de mettre un ensemble qui conduit le chakra pour mieux pouvoir s'en dégager, puis des parents s'étaient plains du niveau de leurs enfants et pour couronner le tout l'Hokage l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'il allait devoir aider le démon à déménager lors de son jour de repos. Alors non Iruka ne passait pas une bonne journée !

D'ailleurs tout le monde le savait à cause des vagues de chakra s'échappant de lui et faisant peur à quiconque passé à côté de lui, il est vrai que Iruka était connu pour son tempérament doux mais pouvant exploser quand contrarié ou de mauvaise humeur.

Alors le lendemain, le voici debout, habillé, et énervé devant l'appartement du démon. Il maugréa contre l'Hokage et le reste du monde puis il se décida finalement à toquer à la porte pour faire savoir sa présence. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir attendre plus d'une heure, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur lui. Devant lui se tenait le petit démon, réveillé, semblablement en pleine forme, et couvert de poussière. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il lui dit d'entrer.

Là il constata que tous les cartons étaient faits et que le gamin avait commencé à faire le ménage pour le propriétaire. Bon alors il n'aurait qu'à transporter les cartons. Une bonne chose de faite. Le gamin démon le dépassa et commença à lui indiquer les choses à prendre. Maugréant contre l'injustice de sa situation, il prit deux cartons et attendit le démon pour prendre la route du nouvel appartement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait entendu dire et vu du petit, celui-ci de souriait pas, ne parlait pas dix milles tours à la minute et aucun tour ne lui avait été joué, enfin il se méfiait du renard.

Sur le trajet, les villageois murmuraient des insultes et leur haine, certains lancèrent même des cailloux, mais ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'à aucun moment le petit démon ne réagit. Aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le nouvel appartement, il le vit se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le plus discrètement possible, il le suivit et ses yeux s'agrandirent : du sang coulait le long de sa nuque et de son visage, un des cailloux avait du s'enfoncer dans la peau et faire quelques dommages. Il le vit ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide, prendre un gant de toilette et le passé sur ses blessures tout en enlevant les cailloux responsables des blessures et les mettre dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

-Quand vont-ils enfin comprendre….aïe sa fait mal…bordel…et voilà plus qu'à faire une machine…et merde…

En effet constata Iruka, son teeshirt et pantalon étaient couvert de petites tâches de sang. Il repartit discrètement dans le salon et réfléchit aux paroles de l'Hokage (la veille).

_« -Iruka-san, votre mission sera d'aider le jeune Naruto à déménager dans son nouvel appartement, si je vous ai choisit c'est parce que c'est votre jour de repos mais également car vous êtes plus proche de l'enfant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer…_

_-Moi ? Proche du dé-gamin…se reprit-il en voyant l'expression de colère de son Hokage. _

_-Oui, après tout vous êtes tout deux orphelins, il n'a jamais connu ses parents, seulement la haine et la méfiance des villageois…il est plus seul qu'on ne le croit…ses sourires sont faux comme l'était les tiens après la mort de tes parents…_

_-Mais…_

_-Voyons Iruka…il n'était qu'un enfant qui venait de naître….son seul « péché » s'il doit être nommé ainsi fut de naître ce jour-là…il a plus perdu plus que nous tous dans cette attaque…_

_-…._

_-Réfléchis-y demain quand tu seras avec lui, je crois qu'il a enfin décidé d'arrêter de porter son masque…c'est un ordre Iruka. » _

Maintenant, après vu tout cela de ses propres yeux, il réalisait les paroles du Troisième, le petit Naruto avait depuis ce jour maudit perdu ses parents, il devait porter le poids du sceaux du renard, il avait perdu le respect et l'amour du village avant même de pouvoir commencer à ouvrir les yeux et à s'en rendre compte. Il était même sûr, voyant comment le petit marcher et regarder ses alentours qu'il ne connaissait que la méfiance et la haine…il n'avait contrairement aux autres orphelins jamais connu l'amour qu'il soit parental, fraternel ou autre. Il soupira…il était un imbécile…comment un gamin qui venait de naître pouvait être le Kyuubi…et le pire c'est qu'il avait dû mettre plus d'une dizaine d'année et cette mission pour s'en rendre enfin compte. Il était aussi pathétique que les villageois qui blessé l'enfant dans leur rage. Il n'osait même pas penser à toutes les fois où il l'avait retrouvé allongé dans une ruelle battu à mort avant de le transporter à l'hôpital, quand il était anbu. Et dire qu'à cette époque-là il n'avait même pas cinq ans et qu'il avait laissé faire ça car il pensait qu'il le méritait. Il ferma les yeux de culpabilité et de colère envers lui-même.

Le reste de la journée se déroula s'en qu'il ne se parle autrement que sur les cartons, où les déposer et si Naruto voulait qu'il l'aide pour les déballer. Ce qu'il lui valut un regard plein d'interrogation et de curiosité suivit d'un mouvement désinvolte d'épaule lui disant qu'il faisait comme il voulait.

****************

Revenons un peu en arrière au début de cette journée mais cette fois avec Naruto :

Naruto avait passé sa soirée à parler avec Kyuubi pendant que son corps dormait, à mettre au point un plan principal et un plan de secours en ce qui concerne Sasuke, Konoha, Orochimaru et Akatsuki. Sans oublier bien sur les joutes verbales de Kyuubi avec Naruto. Puis vers cinq heure du matin (les habitudes de son ancienne vie du futur…vous comprenez ?), il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla en décontracter : jogging et teeshirt bleu noir. Et il commença à faire ses cartons, hors de question qu'un jounin touche ses affaires. Vers 7h00 il eu fini de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il commença alors à faire le ménage pour pouvoir rendre l'appartement au propriétaire.

Vers 8h00 il sentit le chakra d'Iruka s'approchait de plus en plus de son appartement, il sourit mais Kyuubi le ramena à l'ordre en lui rappelant qu'à cette époque Iruka était comme le reste des villageois. Il soupira et décida d'être indifférent en sa présence, manquerais plus qu'il se voit démasqué avant que tout est commencer à cause de ses émotions.

Après avoir prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et fait le calme dans son esprit, il alla ouvrir la porte. Il avait entendu le sensei maugréer contre la terre entière pour cette mission, il soupira intérieurement avec kyuubi. Il garda la tête froide grâce à son entraînement d'anbu, aucune émotion ne filtrerait sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Mais il faillit vraiment faire la peau à des villageois quand ils allèrent au nouvel appartement. Kyuubi fit de son mieux pour le calmer et maintenir son extérieur pour ne pas qu'Iruka ne remarque quoi que soit.

Naruto soupira une fois arrivé à destination, il déposa ses cartons dans le salon et se dirigea dans la salle de bain enlevé les cailloux s'étant logé dans sa peau au niveau de la nuque et du front. Il maugréa contre les villageois et la douleur et le fait de devoir faire à nouveau une machine pour enlever les tâches de sang. Il sentit qu'Iruka s'était rapproché de lui, même s'il était vraiment discret, mais on ne trompe pas les sens du renard.

En revenant dans le salon, il fut étonné de voir de nouvelles émotions dans le regard de son sensei préféré. Mais il continua tout de même sa tâche. Vers la fin de la journée il fut une nouvelle fois étonné quand Iruka lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide pour déballer les cartons. Kyuubi lui-même était étonné mais assura à Naruto qu'il était sincère, alors avec un mouvement désinvolte d'épaules l'autorisa à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois tous les cartons défaits et les meubles qu'ils avaient sauvés furent mis en place, Iruka partit le laissant seul à ses pensées avec Kyuubi. Il était alors 19h25.

Il étudia son nouvel appartement : il était grand ! Deux chambres avec armoires étagères, table de nuit et dont une avec un lit, deux salles de bain, un WC, un grand salon, une cuisine meublée et équipée, une salle à manger meublée. Finalement le peu de meuble qu'il avait prit suffisait à combler le manque de l'appartement. Il remplit le frigo et les placards des vivres qu'il avait achetés la veille, il rangea ses vêtements dans son armoire, ses accessoires sur les étagères et dans les rangements secrets qu'il avait découverts. Il devait penser à remercié le vieux jiji pour avoir pensé à ces compartiments.

Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain à l'intérieur : une douche, un lavabo, une petite armoire pour ranger les serviettes et les gants de toilette, un radiateur porte serviette attaché verticalement au mur, un grand miroir et deux tapis de bain. Une fois qu'il installa le nécessaire (serviettes, gants, produits : shampoing, savon, gel douche) il se déshabilla et glissa sous l'eau chaude.

En se séchant, le fait qu'il est à peine dix ans lui sauta encore plus aux yeux : pas de cicatrise laissé par le chidori de Sasuke, ni même celle provoqué lors de sa transformation et la sortit de la cinquième queue de Kyuubi contre Orochimaru. Et il était petit ! Dieu qu'il détestait ça ! Et ses cheveux et yeux étaient encore blonds et bleu. Il souffla et se mit en pyjama puis alla préparer en vitesse un sandwich, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup faim.

****************

Sasuke avait commencé sa journée par aller acheter à manger puis à faire le ménage dans le quartier. Ce qui constituer une grande tâche : balayer les cours, enlever les feuilles mortes, tailler les rosiers, buissons et autres plantes, arracher la mauvaise herbe puis faire le minimum de ménage dans chaque maison du quartier. Il ne s'arrêta que pour manger et reprendre son souffle. Par contre il ne fit pas la chambre d'Itachi. Il refusait net d'y entrer pour quelque motif que ce soit.

La soirée tombée, il décida de commencer à emballer les affaires qu'il voulait emmener dans son nouvel « appartement ». Il n'emballa que très peu l'Hokage l'ayant avertit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ramener de mobilier ni même de couverture: quelques vêtements, des accessoires (armes, rouleaux, sceaux), et des boîtes de conserve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en acheter puisqu'il ne savait pas faire la cuisine mais bon…l'habitude surement. Une fois satisfait de son œuvre, il alla prendre une bonne douche. Il avait pris la décision d'aller emménager avec Naruto le jour suivant.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté…même s'il le savait parfaitement, mais au fur et à mesure que la date d'échéance avancée plus il doutait. Mais bon, maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer et il devait avouer que vivre seul dans ce quartier et cette maison déserte lui faisait parfois froid dans le dos. Non se rassura-t-il, il avait pris la bonne décision, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de Naruto, il n'était plus aussi exubérant et ennuyeux qu'autrefois, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Et l'Hokage lui avait d'ailleurs certifié que Naruto savait parfaitement cuisiner et s'occuper de lui (maison, course, gérance de la comptabilité).

Et puis qui sait peut être qu'il serait celui qui verrait par-dessus son masque, celui qu'il venait de commencer : ce masque presque parfait d'indifférence et de mépris envers les autres. Celui que tout Uchiha devait porter en public, selon son défunt père. Celui que sa mère n'avait jamais aimé mais n'avait jamais pu contester en public ou devant son père. Si bien que quand elle allait le coucher, deux ans avant le massacre, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de montrer ses sentiments à une personne, surtout si celle-ci voit à travers le masque ou porte elle-même un masque. C'était dans ces moments-là que sa défunte et très chère mère lui manquait plus que tout, quand le masque devenait trop dur à porter. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait que devant l'Hokage qu'il se permettait de montrer un peu de son vrai lui. Et il espérait de tout son être que Naruto pourrait enfin mettre fin à son mal être grandissant. (La première fois, personne ne l'avait pu et il s'était renfermé à un tel point qu'il était devenu encore plus obsédé par son désir de vengeance, que Naruto en joignant la team 7 avait un peu diminué grâce à leur compétition).

Sortant de la douche, il se mit en pyjama, alla manger un peu et fila au lit. Demain il saurait, et il n'aurait alors aucun regret.

**A suivre !!! **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût !! Moi je l'adore mdr !! Ici un peu plus de point de vue ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Iruka va revenir !

Tchao et REVIEW !!! Merci encore à ceux qui ont posté leur avis !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 5 : **

Sasuke, habillé de son ensemble traditionnel, à savoir un bermuda blanc crème et un teeshirt bleu nuit avec le signe des Uchiha derrière, commençait sérieusement à détester les matins. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si excitant à se faire réveiller par les rayons de lumière, à devoir se lever et faire le rituel matinal pour pouvoir sortir et aller chercher le petit déjeuner ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment les autres pouvaient faire pour être si heureux et joyeux quand il les croisait de si bon matin dans les rues. Secouant la tête légèrement, il continua vers le restaurant mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il faillit rentrer dans Naruto qui courait tour droit sur lui sans le voir. Tout comme la dernière fois où il l'avait aperçu faire ses courses, Naruto était habillé différemment de son ensemble orange, ce qui l'étonné plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, cette fois il était habillé en jogging avec les mêmes baskets que la dernière fois. Il semblait courir sans motif précis, entraînement ? Sasuke s'interrogea quand il se retrouva par terre avec Naruto sur lui dans un ramassis grotesque de jambes et de bras emmêlés. Et en prime un mal de tête naissant. Naruto se releva en s'excusant sous les regards noir et méprisant des villageois présents et aida Sasuke à se relever tout de suite après.

-Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu vas bien ? demanda inquiet Naruto à un Sasuke encore un peu désorienté.

-Hmm…ça va…juste un peu…mal la tête…répondit Sasuke comme il put.

-Okay, viens je t'emmène… viens.

Sasuke à cette phrase regarda Naruto comme s'il était devenu fou, puis il sentit Naruto passait son bras en dessous de son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Oué, Sasuke détestait les matins. Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit Naruto faire des efforts pour ne pas que son mal de tête empire.

-Où tu m'emmène ? demanda après quelques minutes de marche Sasuke.

-Chez toi. Répondit simplement Naruto tout en continuant de marcher avec précaution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent devant le quartier désert des Uchiha. Naruto pris les clés de la poche de Sasuke et entra doucement dans la maison pour le déposer avec prudence sur le canapé le plus proche.

-Sasuke elle est où ta trousse de secours ?

-Salle de bain…dans le couloir, deuxième porte à gauche.

-Ok, bouge pas je reviens.

Pendant le temps où Naruto cherchait la trousse de secours, Sasuke commençait à regretter d'être sortit de son lit ce matin, il sentait un peu de sang coulait derrière sa tête sur sa nuque. Les bruits lui parvenant de la salle de bain, l'informa que Naruto venait de trouver la trousse et revenait vers lui, tournant légèrement et doucement la tête il le vit entrer dans le salon avec un rouleau de bandage, un désinfectant et des aspirines. Il souleva un sourcil. Naruto ne fit qu'un mouvement désinvolte d'épaules avant de se placer devant Sasuke.

-T'as mal où ?

-La tête….derrière…ça coule… du sang…

-Ok, avance toi un peu…Doucement fais gaffe…voilà bouge plus ça suffira. Appuie-toi sur moi si t'as besoin, ok ? Je vais désinfecter alors ça risque de te faire mal…t'es prêt ?

-Hn…

-Très éloquent…murmura sarcastiquement Naruto.

Il sentit Naruto respirait dans ses cheveux et ses doigts massait doucement son crâne pour trouver la blessure, sans s'en rendre compte il lâcha un soupire de soulagement et appuya son front sur le torse de Naruto, il faut dire que ça faisait du bien. Puis des picotements le parcourut, le désinfectant faisant son job, et il vit Naruto prendre le rouleau de bandage et le posait avec soin et précision autour de son crâne, puis il se retira de devant lui, il se sentit poussé contre le canapé et il le vit partir dans la cuisine, l'entendit marmonner en ouvrant plusieurs tiroirs pour revenir finalement avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit et enfin Naruto lui fit prendre les aspirines.

-Avale ça maintenant et ça ira mieux…par contre tu vas devoir rester assis un petit moment. J't'ai bien amoché en tombant sur toi, désolé.

-Hn…

-Ookkkaayyy…bon, je pense que t'as pas déjeuné…alors je vais te faire un petit déj. Et après pendant que tu te reposeras, je vais ramener ses cartons (Naruto lui pointa les cartons qu'il avait préparé la veille pour emmener au nouvel appartement), chez nous ok ?

-ok. (Sasuke se demandait pourquoi le simple fait que Naruto appelle leur nouvel appartement « chez nous » le réconfortait et lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de soulagement)

-Reste assis et je reviens dans pas longtemps, t'as une préférence sur ce que tu veux manger ?

-Non…pas trop…

-OK, bon ba je vais voir ce que tu as…non reste assis !

Sasuke était tiraillé entre remercié Naruto pour avoir prit soin de lui et l'avoir soigné et le jeter dehors pour lui être tombé littéralement dessus. Finalement il se laissa aller et décida d'écouter les « ordres » de Naruto et ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter les bruits venant de la cuisine. Le bruit du feu de la gazinière, le plat où quelque chose cuit dedans, les bruits d'agitation de Naruto cherchant quelque chose, la vaisselle s'entre choquant faiblement, tous ces bruits le ramené à deux ans auparavant, quand sa mère faisait le petit déjeuner pendant qu'il étudiait avec son frère dans le salon. Bizarrement à ce moment précis il sut qu'il ne regretté pas sa décision.

********************************

Ce matin en ouvrant sa porte et en partant faire son jogging matinal, il n'aurait jamais cru tombé littéralement sur Sasuke. Et Kyuubi en rigolait encore, quand il disait qu'il n'avait qu'a lui que ce genre de chose arrivait, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'était immédiatement relevé et excusé et le tout en faisant fit des regards des villageois qu'il savait être cruel. Il comptait reprendre son jogging, mais en voyant Sasuke désorienté, il se fit une raison et décida de le ramener chez lui. Tout au long du chemin il essaya de marcher le plus lentement possible et d'être doux, car il sentait une odeur de sang. Et ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : une commotion. Une fois arrivé, il déposa Sasuke sur le canapé et lui demanda où se trouvait sa trousse de secours.

Une fois indiquait il s'y dirigea et après une recherche dans l'armoire principal de la pièce, il l'a trouvât. Il revint et trouva Sasuke entrain de le regarder, scruter était selon Kyuubi le meilleur terme. Il déposa le rouleau de bandage, le désinfectant et les deux aspirines sur la petite table du salon en face de Sasuke et s'installa sur la table, avec précaution il demanda à Sasuke où il avait mal, ce dernier lui répondit avec un peu de mal remarqua-t-il. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire, et le fit se penchait vers lui jusqu'à ce que son front touche presque son torse, puis il se mit au travail, il localisa la plaie : derrière le crâne, un peu au dessous de la nuque, petite mais les blessures au crâne son connue pour être celle qui saigne le plus.

Avant qu'il n'applique le désinfectant il sentit Sasuke s'appuyer contre lui et l'entendit soupirer. Il sourit un peu et continua sa tâche, il lui banda la tête, puis il le fit se repositionner contre le canapé et fila dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il remplit, quand il retourna dans le salon Sasuke avait les yeux fermés et semblait écouter ce qui se passer autour de lui, puis il ouvrit les yeux et Naruto lui tendit le verre et les deux aspirines. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il les avait bien avalé, il s'excusa encore une fois et lui dit qu'il allait lui préparé le petit déjeuner, il se doutait que l'Uchiha était sortit pour aller l'acheter, alors qu'il se levait, il vit Sasuke essayé de se lever, il le ramena à l'ordre et partit dans la cuisine une nouvelle fois.

Lors de son passage pour le verre d'eau il avait un peu repérer un peu comment les tiroirs était organisés : ceux du haut pour les verres, assiettes, bols, tasses et sucre. Les tiroirs du bas pour les plats, casseroles, et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Dans le placard à côté du frigo, en face de la porte, la nourriture : farine, huile, livre de recette, conserve, bref le tout. Il sortit ce dont il avait besoin et se mit au travail : au menu du petit déj : riz, œuf au plat, pain grillé, jus d'orange, lait et fruits. Car si sa mémoire était bonne, Sakura n'arrêtait pas de dire que le matin son « Sasuke-kun » manger cela uniquement et il le commander toujours au restaurant dans la rue adjacente au quartier des Uchiha.

Franchement ça faisait peur tout ce que les « fangirl » savaient des habitudes journalières de leur idole…un frisson le parcourut … Rien que de repenser à ce qu'elles avaient fait à ses clones lors de son malencontreux baiser très accidentel avec Sasuke lors de la répartition des genins lui faisait froid dans le dos…et Kyuubi était bien d'accord (même s'il était toujours mort de rire en repensant à ce jour)…les filles sont trop bizarre…comme Hinata qui n'arrêté pas de rougir et de tomber dans les pommes quand il lui parler. Heureusement que ça s'était un passé quand elle sortait avec Kiba.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une fois que tout fut près, il repartit dans le salon voir Sasuke et lui redonner un peu d'eau. Il le retrouva comme il l'avait laissé : assis les yeux fermé sur le canapé. Il semblait…par défaut d'autre mots : en paix, serein. Il sourit discrètement et alla le réveiller doucement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche et le secoua lentement.

-Sasuke…Sasuke réveille-toi, il n'est pas bon pour toi de dormir…allez réveille toi…le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-Hn….

-Allez viens petite marmotte. Le taquina-t-il tout en l'aidant à se lever pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il ne se lassait pas de le taquiner et de l'appeler par des petits noms à mourir de rire…enfin s'il ne le tue pas avant…

Il l'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine, puis il alla chercher les plats, qu'il disposa déjà devant Sasuke et ensuite devant lui. Puis ils mangèrent dans le silence. Mais pas un silence lourd et inconfortable. Non un silence bénéfique et plein de reconnaissance entre deux orphelins.

************************

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, Naruto se concentra sur la vaisselle : il lava les plats et les couverts et les rangeas à leur emplacement. Puis il réinstalla Sasuke dans le salon, pour ré inspecter la blessure, dans la même position que la dernière fois, il défit avec délicatesse le pansement et surveilla la plaie. Celle-ci semblait avoir bien cicatrisé. Il demanda à Sasuke s'il avait encore des migraines, une réponse négative le conforta dans le fait que Sasuke pouvait à nouveau bientôt bouger librement. Mais par précaution il lui redonna tout de même un cachet d'aspirine, re-désinfecta la plaie et la rebanda avec soin. Ensuite il se dirigea vers les cartons de Sasuke, il n'était que 09h25, la journée n'était même pas encore entamée et déjà il se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire une fois les cartons transportés et installés.

-Sasuke ? demanda Naruto

-Hn ?

-C'est tout ce que tu emmènes ?

-Oué…pas besoin de plus et au pire je peux toujours revenir ici les chercher. Répliqua tranquillement le corbeau.

-Mmm…bon tu veux que je les emmène tout de suite ou après ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ba je dois retourner chez nous prendre une bonne douche, rangez le restant de mes affaires et t'aider à installer les tienne, vu qu'à mon avis ta migraine -même si diminuer- va rester un petit moment.

-Hn…tout de suite…

-Okay…tu prends le plus léger et je prends les deux plus lourd ok ? (oui il n'y a que trois cartons, ce qui étonna également Kyuubi qui pensait que le jeune Uchiha prendrait plus)

-Je peux prendre plus….répondit presque hargneusement Sasuke.

-Oui je sais… mais le problème c'est que tu risques après d'avoir encore plus mal et de pas pouvoir bouger pendant encore un jour….comme tu veux…rétorqua Naruto paisiblement pour ne pas mettre plus en boule le petit corbeau comme l'appelait Kyuubi.

-Ok….concéda Sasuke.

Ils prirent leur charges et sortir du quartier des Uchiha. Naruto laissa Sasuke un peu de temps devant le quartier comme pour dire au revoir. Se tenant à l'écart, Naruto et Kyuubi remarquèrent tout un tas d'émotions passant aussi vite les unes que les autres sur son visage pour ensuite redevenir indifférent, froid presque. Il soupira, son job allait être aussi facile que d'essayer de convaincre un perroquet d'être un chien… (Rigolez pas j'ai une amie qui a essayer et je vous dis pas la crise de fou rire !!). Sur le chemin, Naruto s'était mis à l'écart et plus en avant de Sasuke pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des villageois qui continuaient à le regarder avec cruauté et mépris et saluer Sasuke. Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, Naruto posa les cartons à ses pieds et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois cela fait il les reprit et entra, Sasuke derrière lui. Il entendit Sasuke fermé la porte, et le rejoindre dans le salon. Il observa après avoir posé les cartons sur le sol, son nouveau colocataire. Sasuke admiré et apprécié l'intérieur.

-T'as qu'à poser ton carton ici et aller explorer pendant que je les mets dans ta chambre. Ma chambre et au fond du couloir troisième porte à gauche, la tienne et la deuxième porte à gauche, ok ?

-Ok.

***************************

Sasuke était impressionné. L'appartement était bien entretenu et grand. Ce qui lui plût surtout fut sa chambre. Un lit deux places était situé au centre de la pièce, une grande armoire, des étagères, une petite table de chevet, un bureau et du mobilier : réveille, lampe, un fauteuil, bref tout le nécessaire était là. Il sortit de la chambre et vit Naruto lui ramener les cartons. Il déclina la proposition de Naruto de l'aider à emménager et fut étonné quand celui-ci n'insista pas plus et le laissa en lui indiquant qu'il allait à la douche et que si besoin il n'avait qu'à toquer à la porte.

Il s'installa tranquillement en écoutant le bruit que faisait Naruto dans la douche. Il rangea ses vêtements, ses armes et parchemins familiaux dans l'armoire, sur les étagères il déposa une photo de sa famille (où il avait arraché la partie où se trouvait son frère) et ses livres. Une fois que tout fut rangé, ce qui ne lui prit qu'environ 15 minutes n'ayant que très peu de choses, il décida d'aller explorer comme Naruto avait dit.

Il alla dans la cuisine et remarqua que tout le nécessaire était déjà là (plats et autre ustensiles de cuisine, nourriture, etc.) cadeau du Troisième pensa-t-il distraitement. Puis il repartit dans le salon : canapé et fauteuil, coussins, couverture, télévision, étagères puis dans le cagibi où se trouvaient la chaudière et le congélateur, il alla ensuite voir les WC, la deuxième salle de bain, et enfin il céda à la curiosité et entra dans la chambre de Naruto en surveillant que Naruto ne sortirait pas avant un petit moment de la douche.

La chambre de Naruto ressemblait à la sienne mais elle était seulement disposé différemment : le lit était collé au mur, l'armoire dans le coin gauche, le bureau à côté et les étagères sur le mur où la porte était encastrée. Il remarqua que le lit était fait contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, des parchemins étaient posés distraitement sur le bureau et sur les étagères. Pas de photos. Il soupira bien entendu qu'il n'y aurait pas de photo, contrairement à lui, Naruto n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un. Il ressortit en entendant Naruto coupait l'entrée d'eau. Il revint dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure : 10h. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, et réfléchit à ce qu'allait être sa vie à présent.

Il reprit ses esprits quand Naruto toqua à sa porte et lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Après un moment d'hésitation, il l'autorisa à entrer. Naruto resta sur le pas de la porte et il remarqua qu'il ne portait toujours pas son horrible combinaison orange mais un jean et un tee-shirt rouge et un bracelet noir au poigné gauche et un gant à la main droite. Comme Naruto ne prit pas la parole assez vite à son goût, il posa la première question qui le taraudé.

-Elle est où ta combinaison orange ?

-Cramé…pouvait plus la voir en peinture (grimace) et franchement vu que je vais commencer l'académie valait mieux changer ma garde robe.

-Tu commences l'académie ? T'es pas un peu jeune ? demanda-t-il intéressé et curieux.

-Oué mais vu que je suis mon propre tuteur la décision me revient contrairement à certains autres orphelins d'ici.

-Je vois…

-Je crois pas mais t'inquiète pas de ça.

--Et moi tu crois que si je demande je pourrais commencer…

-T'as un tuteur non ? (signe positif) Ba alors je ne crois pas…tout ceux qui ont un tuteur ne peuvent commencer l'académie qu'à l'âge légale, soit 11 ans et demi, douze ans.

-Hn…

-T'inquiète… maintenant par contre tu veux faire quoi ? Car généralement à cette heure-ci moi je refais un somme. Ou je commence à faire la cuisine.

-T'as appris où ?

-Quoi ? Cuisiner ?

-Hn

-Ba vu que je suis seul et qu'on m'a viré de l'orphelinat à mes cinq ans, j'ai du apprendre tout seul après c'est le patron d'Ichikaru qui m'a un peu appris. Il dit que c'est pas bon pour la santé de toujours manger la même chose, donc il m'a apprit et pendant un certain temps j'ai travaillé là-bas.

- Ichikaru ?....ce n'est pas le stand de ramen ?

-Si...c'est d'ailleurs les meilleurs de Konoha. Mais il ne fait pas que ça. Et sinon tu veux faire quoi ?

-Dormir me paraît bien…j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête.

-Ok…les aspirines sont dans la cuisine, placard de droite en haut si t'as besoin. Bonne sieste.

-Hn…bonne sieste….murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et se laissait embrasser par Morphée.

***************************

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit à son réveil qu'il était presque 12h, il bailla et se mit sur le dos. Fixant le plafond il se re-familiarisa avec sa nouvelle chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était bien là à ne rien faire. Puis il se contenta d'écouter se qui se passait dans l'appartement. Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent. Il se relaxa, à cette heure, ce devait être Naruto entrain de faire le repas. Ce qui ne cessé de l'étonner en y pensant, Naruto était complètement l'opposé de ce qu'il croyait et de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Et pour le moment ça présence était plus que supportable, il se sentait étrangement bien en fait, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça n'allait pas durer.

Il entendit les pas de Naruto dans le couloir et toqué ensuite, mais il n'ouvrit pas la porte, il resta devant celle-ci.

-Sasuke tu es réveillé ? Lui parvint la voix du renard à travers la porte.

-Hn…

-Le repas est prêt donc si tu as faim n'hésite pas à venir manger.

Puis il repartit comme il était venu, laissant à Sasuke le soin de se réveiller. Il se leva finalement dix minutes plus tard et alla dans la cuisine manger. Naruto était entrain de manger tranquillement, et son plat était recouvert d'un tissu pour le maintenir au chaud. Bizarrement cette attention lui fit chaud au cœur même s'il n'en montra rien. Il s'installa à sa place et souleva le tissu, là il découvrit la cuisine de Naruto : des beignets de poisson, une salade composé et du riz.

-Ittadakimasu…. Souffla-t-il doucement avant d'entamer le repas, il remarqua que Naruto lui avait sourit avant de lui-même reprendre son repas.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et une fois finit, Naruto débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle. Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Dis Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien faire comme tâches ménagères ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'on mette au point un roulement ou un planning pour les tâches ménagères, qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui se tape tout le travail tandis que l'autre ne fait rien, après tout on est deux à vivre ici, ce n'est que justice.

-Mm…faire la vaisselle me dérange pas tout comme passé le balai ou laver par terre par contre je suis un peu allergique à la poussière.

-Ok…donc je m'occupe de la poussière et pour le reste on fera des roulements, ok ?

-Hn.

-Toujours aussi éloquent…. Bon je ne sais pas trop tes goûts en matière de nourriture donc si jamais tu vois que je commence à faire quelque chose que t'aime pas tu me le signale.

-Hn.

-Ookkayy….bon alors là moi je vais reprendre mon entraînement, ça te tente ?

-Oué…tu vas faire quoi au juste ?

-Ba vu que le matin j'en profite pour courir, l'après-midi généralement je boss sur mon taijutsu ou sur mon écriture..

-Ton écriture ?

- Ba...Ok tu ne vas pas te mettre à rire ?

-Non

- Tu ne vas pas aller le répéter aux autres ?

-Non.

-Bon ba tu vois vu que je suis orphelin on aurait du m'apprendre à écrire à l'orphelinat, mais comme je te l'ai dit, on m'a vite foutu à la porte, donc j'ai du apprendre tout seul à lire et à écrire mais le problème c'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal…donc je m'entraîne et vu que je vais commencer l'académie, j'ai plutôt intérêt de m'y mettre. (On est d'accord c'est des mensonges à mort, mais Kyuubi a pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour pouvoir instaurer un lien de confiance entre eux deux.)

-je vais t'aider.

-Tu quoi ?

-Ba oué…on vit ensemble et tu m'as fais confiance en me disant ça donc je vais t'aider…en plus t'es le seul à pouvoir à cuisiner donc c'est un échange de procédé.

-Merci.

*******************

Et ainsi commença l'entraînement. Naruto fit de son mieux pour ne pas se prendre par Sasuke et faire comme s'il s'améliorait au fur et à mesure, résultat ils passèrent trois bonnes heures dessus. Et bien entendu Kyuubi était mort de rire à le faisait bien savoir à Naruto avec ses rires incessants et ses commentaires bateaux. Ce qui provoqua des réactions de Naruto (se bouche les oreilles, secoue la tête, etc.) qui fit que Sasuke le regarder bizarrement de temps à autre mais il mit ça sur le compte de la concentration et de l'énervement. Ainsi vers 15h30, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner au taijutsu. Sasuke fut étonné de la patience de Naruto et de l'entraînement intensif qu'il se s'imposait.

Ils s'entraînèrent un peu seul puis ils se combattirent pour voir et comprendre leurs faiblesse et forces dans leurs formes de combat et de défense. Ensuite Naruto concocta brillamment un entraînement un physique pour Sasuke. Pas question de faire plus, car il n'était pas censé savoir du ninjutsu et genjutsu. Ça viendrait plus tard, quand il aurait commencé l'académie.

Puis vers 18h45 ils rentrèrent, Sasuke s'interrogeait sur les regards que lancé les villageois à Naruto. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient pleins de haine et de cruauté et les chuchotements sur son passage lui fit presque froids dans le dos. Il se demandait comment Naruto faisait pour supporter ça. Déjà que lui avait du mal avec leurs sourires et hypocrisie alors là ça devait être pire, Naruto devait avoir envie de les tuer. Et vu comment ses poings tournés au blanc à force de les serrer, il en déduit qu'il en était pas loin.

Naruto et lui prirent une douche (rappelez-vous il y a deux salle de bain !) et Naruto fit la cuisine, Sasuke le regardant faire. Cette fois il fit juste une soupe de nouille. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sasuke. Une fois le repas finit, ils s'installèrent devant la télé dans le salon et mangèrent devant un téléfilm. Ensuite Sasuke fit la vaisselle tandis que Naruto essuyé la vaisselle et la ranger. Puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent dormir, ignorant aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils avaient tout les deux un sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre !!!! **

J'espère que cela vous a plût ! Car moi je mes suis bien amusé à l'écrire, dans le prochain un peu plus de Kyuubi et de dialogue Naru-Kyuu. Et désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plutôt mais j'étais trop contente d'avoir eu mon BTS !! Que j'ai du faire la fête pour fêter ça !

Allez Tchao !!

Review ??


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 6 : **

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulé et Kyuubi tournait en rond dans sa cage. Naruto dormait paisiblement et il ressentait la même chose pour le corbeau. Hors de question de l'appeler par son prénom pour le moment. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à pardonner à l'Uchiha tout ce qu'il avait fait à son kit. Le grand démon (père-poule) réfléchissait très sérieusement aux changements que pourraient apporter son kit dans cette dimension, car ce qu'il n'avait pas encore confié à son kit, c'est que en plus de retourner dans le temps, ils avaient changés de dimension - la leur ayant été détruite par la combustion de son énergie lors de son invocation. Mais le Dieu du temps avait bien fait les choses, ce monde suivait le même schéma que le leur, donc tout ce déroulerai de la même façon si ils n'intervenaient pas.

Rongeant ses griffes et battant furieusement ses queues, Kyuubi se re-concentra finalement à faire en sorte d'intégrer le sang Uchiha qui était dans l'organisme de Naruto (quand celui-ci avait avalé l'œil de son ancien sensei). La fusion avait bien avancée d'elle-même mais pas suffisamment vite pour le démon. Par contre maintenant il allait devoir modifié un peu - voir même énormément - la forme et le pouvoir qu'apporterait ce sang à son hôte et il y travaillé depuis leur arrivé car il n'était pas question que Konoha comprenne qu'il possède le sharingan dans sa forme la plus poussé, cela entraînerait trop de question sans réponse : donc a partir du sharingan il créa une nouvelle bloodline.

Dur dur comme boulot. C'est avec un soupir qu'il se remit au travail. Retravaillant l'ADN et les propriétés génétiques par-ci et par-là en y ajoutant son propre chakra et sang, il arriva finalement à ses fins à l'aube. A présent Naruto et lui étaient liés par le sang plutôt que par les sentiments et le chakra. Maintenant rester à le lui annoncer….aïe.

Kyuubi réfléchissait encore à toutes sortes de manières possibles et imaginables d'annoncer la nouvelle à son kit, mais à chaque fois elle se terminait, selon ses conclusions et son imagination, dans ce qui ressemblait à un bain de sang ou en crise cardiaque….dépité de ne pouvoir trouver une bonne solution, il se résigna à lui annoncer quand celle-ci, bloodline, se manifestera….et qui vivra verra…ouais….

*********************************

_Rêve de Naruto_ : _**warning ….gore enfin presque y a pire…bref vous êtes prévenus…. **_

_[-Naruto nii-san ! cria un gamin dans sa direction, après une inspection de chakra il reconnu Konohamaru, âgé de 14 ans à présent, il avait gardé le style de son enfance, imitant Naruto, mais ses traits ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de son grand père le Troisième. _

_-Konohamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_-Naruto aide-nous…on s'est fais prendre dans une embuche, j'ai réussi à briser leur défense pour aller chercher du secours…mais…s'essouffla-t-il alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. _

_-Amène-moi là-bas…tout de suite Konohamaru reprend toi ! ordonna-t-il sans pour autant prendre en compte les blessures du plus jeune, qu'il dissimulait à sa vue. _

_-Oui…par ici. _

_Le genin l'entraîna vers le terrain où se déroulait vraisemblablement le combat, il identifia les chakras de Moegi, Udon et Ebisu leur sensei. Il s'inquiéta…si Ebisu n'était pas arrivé à vaincre son ennemi c'est que celui-ci était puissant…donc très dangereux…pas de leur niveau. _

_Il se mit à courir plus rapidement, dépassant aisément son cadet. La scène qui se livra à ses yeux aurait pu le faire vomir s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu…ou causé… il intercepta Konohamaru et le prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il voit la scène et pour lui transférer un peu de courage. _

_Udon se tenait au côté de Moegi, un bras arraché et jeté à quelques mètres de lui, une profonde entaille à la jambe droite et plusieurs kunaï enfoncés dans son ventre et torse. Il était mort en voulant protéger son amie. _

_Moegi n'était dans un meilleur état, son bandeau tombé devant ses yeux, une épée dépassé de son buste et sa cage thoracique était visible à certain endroit, son cœur avait été transpercé par un kunaï, surement en même temps que lorsque la lame s'était enfoncé en elle. Une attaque simultanée par devant et derrière, mortelle. Vu leur état, ils étaient morts dans la même seconde. _

_Plus loin, leur sensei Ebisu, que Naruto avait souvent piégé avec son harem no jutsu, il respirait à peine, sa respiration labourée était le seul signe de vie dans la clairière. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, une jambe et un bras brisés à l'horizontale, deux épées enfoncées dans le torse, l'une très près du cœur et l'autre enfoncé dans le poumon droit. Son œil gauche avait un senbon enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Finalement après s'être assuré que Konohamaru tiendrait suffisamment le coup, ils s'approchèrent du survivant. Konohamaru se laissa tomber devant lui et pleura silencieusement. _

_-Ebisu…c'est Naruto…vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il avec précaution, ne sachant pas si l'ennemi était encore dans les parages. _

_-….mmm…vint la réponse après quelques secondes d'attente. _

_-Konohamaru est avec moi…nous sommes venu aussi vite que possible, savez-vous où sont passés les ennemis ?_

_-..nn…no…non…Mo…gi….U…on…_

_-Ils sont… (Naruto ravala sa salive)…morts…_

_-…..des larmes tombèrent de son œil droit…._

_-Combien étaient-ils ?_

_-Trois..du village de __Kumo no Kuni…._ _répondit Konohamaru entre ses sanglots… _

_-Ebisu…je…._

_-…ko..no…ha…ren…tré…ko…no.._

_-Oui…sensei…nous allons rentrés à la maison…tous ensemble… pleura Konohamaru en prenant entre la main de son sensei dans la sienne et en fermant les yeux à son tour. _

_Naruto ferma les yeux alors que le corps du valeureux sensei expiré son dernier souffle…mais en rouvrant les yeux il se figea…et se précipita sur Konohamaru…_

_-Konohamaru !!! Konohamaru !!!! Naruto le secouait frénétiquement d'avant en arrière pour tenter de le réveiller. ]_

_Fin du rêve… _

Naruto se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus, mais il se rappelait comment cela était arrivé : il venait de quitter le pays de la Pluie, après une mission solitaire de deux semaines, consistant à démasquer le leader d'une organisation criminelle, mouillant dans les trafics de drogue, hommes, femmes et armes et l'éliminer, quand il les avait croisés. Leurs visages, leurs blessures, tout…il n'oublierait jamais…et surtout pas la bravoure de Konohamaru qui même avec une blessure mortelle avait fait de son mieux pour aller chercher de l'aide et les ramener à Konoha…et la manière brutal et sauvage dont il avait poursuivit et tués les ninjas responsable de leurs morts. Mais ici il ferait de son mieux pour les épargner et les sauver au maximum.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux tentant de faire partir les dernières images de son rêve… s'était tellement douloureux…il reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration et tenta de se calmer. Un bruit provenant de la chambre de Sasuke le tira de ses réflexions.

*-_Kit ? _

_-Kyuu ? _

_-Qui d'autre ? Ta conscience ? _

_-……_

_-Non sans rire, tu vas bien ?_

_-Mmm…pas tout à fait…_

_-Tu veux…que je t'aide ? _

_-Non…sa passera…comme tout le reste... _

_-ok…bah lève toi…le corbeau devrait pas tarder lui aussi…_

_-T' peux pas l'appeler par son prénom ?_

_-Non…allez oust !_ *

*********************

La semaine de cohabitions se passait bien, mais cela se voyait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué à vivre avec une autre personne. Ils avaient d'ailleurs traversés plusieurs phases d'anxiété, de blanc dans les conversations, de malaise et finalement de compréhension. Après tout Rome ne s'était pas faite en une nuit…mais ils s'entendaient bien sur pas mal de sujets, sauf en ce qui concerné la politique ; plusieurs débats et querelles venait de là. Sasuke ne s'était pas plus ouvert qu'au début, mais il faisait des progrès en prenant des initiatives dans leurs activités et entraînements et en commençant certaines conversations, plutôt que d'attendre que Naruto en trouve. D'ailleurs, le jeune corbeau s'était dévoué pour faire les courses, après un incident entre Naruto et un des magasins résultant à un repas à Ichikaru. (Les vendeurs lui avaient refilés des aliments périmés et pourris).

En secret, Naruto avait continué son entraînement, attendant patiemment que Sasuke s'endorme où qu'il parte voir l'Hokage où qu'il sorte pour son entraînement quotidien qu'il lui avait concocté. Il avait refait encore une fois et amélioré ses exercices de contrôles et de manipulation du chakra, il avait testé ses limites en essayant de créer une fois toutes les formes du rasengan qu'il possédait, la dernière lui ayant presque fait perdre son bras. Et bien entendu il continuait d'augmentait ses poids d'entraînement. Il en avait d'ailleurs donnés à Sasuke, mais les plus légers. Pas question d'éveiller les soupçons.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs leur routine : Naruto faisait les repas, Sasuke faisait la vaisselle, et ils se partageaient les tâches ménagères qu'ils effectuaient généralement pendant le weekend. Naruto prit une douche rapide, s'habilla en jogging et alla à la cuisine préparait le petit déjeuner : des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et du jus d'orange avec un peu de riz pour Sasuke et du café.

Ils installaient le tout sur la table (Sasuke l'aidait) quand on toqua à la porte. Il était tôt, 08h15, ce qui les fit se regarder et s'interroger sur qui pourrait bien frapper à cette heure-ci. Naruto haussa les épaules et alla répondre. Sasuke l'observait de son coin de table, essayant de satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais quand il vit l'Hokage devant la porte, il s'en désintéressa et retourna à son repas.

-Bonjour Naruto, salua le Troisième en entrant dans l'appartement puis en voyant Sasuke, Bonjour Sasuke.

-Bonjour, lui répondirent en même temps les garçons.

-Naruto pourrions-nous aller dans le salon ?

-Oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a caché, vous connaissez ma réponse et j'ai déjà prévenu Sasuke.

-Je vois, dit-il en souriant. Bien dans ce cas si j'ai bien compris ta réponse est d'aller à l'académie des ninjas.

-Oui.

-Bien dans ce cas tu commence dans deux jours. Tu seras dans la classe de Shirai-sensei. C'est un enseignant exemplaire qui t'apprendra beaucoup de chose. Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse les garçons, passer une bonne journée.

*-_Exemplaire ? Mon œil ouais…si je me souviens bien ce connard nous a en fait bavé pendant deux ans !* Apprendre ? À faire joujou avec un stylo surement ou à gribouiller sur la table…un incapable ouais…_

_-Kyuu…du calme ou je vais encore passer pour un abruti dans la minute qui vient…qui sait peut être qu'il agira différemment si on lui fait pas cette blague. Qui si je me souviens bien a été le déclencheur des hostilités, pas toi. _

_-Grrrr….._

_-C'est ça Kyuu…retourne à la niche…_

_-Hey !! S'indigna le grand démon._*

-Naruto ? Tu viens manger ?

-Ouais...me v'là.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire la journée. Sasuke avait prévenu Naruto qu'il se rendrait au quartier Uchiha pour aller récupérer quelques affaires et aller faire un peu de ménage. Après tout les feuilles des arbres avaient encore du tomber remplissant la cour. Naruto se proposa pour l'aider à nettoyer ce qu'il accepta avec un air étrange qui fit s'interroger le duo (Naru/Kyuu).

**********************

On était Samedi donc ils ne furent pas interrompu à tout bout de champs par les villageois qui voulaient saluer leur survivant et coqueluche et dénigré leur « démon », les magasins ouvrant vers 9h00 seulement le weekend pour permettre un peu de repos aux commerçants.

Sasuke prêta à Naruto une pelle et un râteau pour qu'il commence le travail dans le coin Nord de la cour tandis qu'il s'occupait du coin Sud. Ils s'afférèrent pendant toute la matinée à cette tâche avec une pause eau toutes les vingt minutes environ. Puis ils firent le ménage dans les différentes maisons du quartier, le minimum bien entendu, juste pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'accumule pas de trop. Un coup de balai, de chiffon sur les meubles, et un peu d'eau bien nettoyer le tout, ce qui en soit était déjà beaucoup ! Ce qui étonna bien Naruto de l'énormité de la tâche que Sasuke effectué depuis déjà deux ans seul, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun des villageois qui le saluer et le vénérer tellement ne venaient pas l'aider dans celle-ci. Sasuke lui expliqua ensuite que c'est parce qu'une rumeur circulait, comme quoi le quartier était hanté par les nombreux morts du massacre. Naruto offrit alors une petite tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke en signe de réconfort et de soutien. Auquel il eut droit à un petit sourire.

Sasuke ordonna ensuite à Naruto de nettoyer le bas de la maison qu'il avait habité avec ses parents et son frère, pendant qu'il s'occupait du haut. Avec un salut militaire en signe de gentil moquerie Naruto se mit au travail une fois de plus. Il vit les bentos (désolé je sais vraiment plus comment ça s'écrit !!) qu'il avait préparé se matin avant de partir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il consulta l'horloge de la maison et constata qu'il allait être 12h45. Il décida qu'ils terminaient déjà la maison pour ensuite manger, pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, de toute façon il savait que Sasuke ne s'arrêterait pas sans avoir fini. Une demi-heure plus tard, la maison fut comme neuve. Sasuke descendit rejoindre Naruto dans le salon.

-Hey Sasuke, on mange maintenant ?

-Ouais.

-Le salon ou dehors ?

-Dehors je préfère.

-Okay.

Ils prirent chacun leur bento et allèrent dans la cour pour le manger sous le cerisier au centre de celle-ci.

*********************

Ce que Sasuke préférait en ce qui concernait Naruto, c'était sa discrétion. Il ne le questionnait jamais quand il faisait quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire et ne le forcer pas à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Le laissant plutôt venir de lui-même. Il était encore surpris de l'entraînement que celui-ci lui avait donné. Pas même son frère, lorsque ce dernier était encore un minimum sain d'esprit ne l'avait fait, et surtout pas son père. Qui plus est il cuisiner comme un chef, cela lui rappelait sa mère. Jamais il ne se lassait de le regarder préparait à manger.

Et quand il lui avait offert de l'aider à nettoyer le quartier, il avait été choqué. Jamais personne ne le lui avait proposé, malgré l'ampleur de la tâche. Et il n'avait pas vu de la pitié, non juste une envie d'aider. Et il lui en été reconnaissant. Pas comme ces villageois qui l'inondé de sourire hypocrites et de futilités, sans pour autant lui venir en aide, de quelques manières que ce soit. Une fois tout fait, Naruto lui avait tendu son bento, et demandait où il voulait manger, ce qui, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, l'avait touché.

Mais Il avait remarqué plusieurs petites choses sur Naruto : comme que celui-ci était souvent sur ses gardes, surtout dans les rues de Konoha, qu'il semblait repéré avec facilité tout les moyens de sortie en entrant dans une pièce, qu'il maîtrisait bien l'usage des armes et savait se battre, surement mieux que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Mais également que ses sourires ou rires avaient quelque chose de triste ou de mélancolique la plupart du temps, et ses yeux reflétaient beaucoup de sagesse et de souffrance, surtout le matin, il l'entendait souvent se réveiller en sursaut.

Mais chacun avait ses secrets et il savait bien que ce genre de chose on ne devait pas les demander mais les laisser en paix. Naruto lui en parlerai quand il sera prêt tout comme lui le ferait. Pour le moment le lien qu'ils commençaient à développer lui convenait parfaitement. Demander plus, serait ce mettre lui-même dans la même position : forcer à parler de chose dont il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter.

**A suivre………………**

J'espère que cela vous a plût et que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison, vu que ces temps-ci je suis très fatigué. Voilà. A la prochaine ! Avec un chapitre encore plus long ! Bibi !!

Reviews ????


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 7 :

Après avoir passé la journée à faire le ménage dans le quartier des Uchiha, Naruto et Sasuke s'était ensuite concentré sur le ménage de leur appartement, au programme : poussière, balai, lavage des sols et des vitres, machine à laver, réorganisation des livres et autres dans la bibliothèque installer dans une petite partie du salon, et bien entendu la sortie des ordures ménagères dans les poubelles communes. Ainsi le weekend passa très vite. Si bien qu'arriver au dimanche soir, Naruto grâce à une réplique de Kyuubi réalisa qu'il commençait lundi l'académie. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Sasuke, il alla se coucher, autant être en forme pour le premier jour, et surtout ne pas se mettre le professeur à dos, comme la toute première fois.

Le réveil fut matinal et routinier : préparer le déjeuner, son bento, le repas pour Sasuke (pour le midi), prendre une bonne douche, ensuite prendre le matériel nécessaire : kunaï, papier, bref le nécessaire pour la première leçon. Habiller en bermuda noir avec un tee-shirt et bleu clair ou le symbole de sa famille était cousu, il enfila ses baskets et alla réveiller Sasuke. Après lui avoir indiqué où se trouver son petit-déjeuner et son déjeuner, Naruto se mit en route vers l'académie.

Dire que Naruto n'était pas un peu stressé aurait été un mensonge. Pas que les cours le rendait nerveux, après tout il était déjà par là, trois fois si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, mais pour leur réaction, car même si il avait arrêté les « farces » il n'en restait pas moins « le démon » aux yeux des plus âgés, et il se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien que leurs gosses n'avaient jamais été timides quand à lui balancer des insultes et des coups. Et Kyuubi qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il n'aurait qu'à leur rendre leurs coups et autres insultes ne faisait rien pour le calmer au contraire. De plus il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke, après tout depuis près d'une semaine ils ne s'étaient pas quitter et là se retrouver en quelque sorte seul le rendait anxieux.

Arriver près de l'académie, vingt minutes à l'avance, il en profita pour se poser sur la balançoire qui lui avait si souvent servit de seul compagnon dans ses plus jeunes années, avant Iruka et sa team, même si cette époque n'était pas sans souvenirs douloureux et triste, mais il ne voulait pas oublier, jamais, car c'était ses expériences qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, même en remontant dans le temps. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler à Kyuubi de ce sujet, ce dernier bifurquer presque immédiatement sur un autre sujet, étrange mais pas hors caractère, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup.

Dix minutes après s'être assis, il entendit la première sonnerie résonné dans l'établissement, vite suivit par une ribambelle de futur « écolier » et de leurs parents, qui comme il l'avait prévu ne lui lancèrent que des regards de mépris et de haine. Avec un soupir il entra à son tour. Tout en se murmurant mentalement : Tu peux et tu vas le faire !

********************************

Iruka avait passé sa soirée à faire son programme pour l'année. Prenant les dernières années, il n'avait pas autant de difficultés que ses collègues en matière de discipline et d'art au combat. Bien qu'il est sa part de trublion. Il était près de 23h quand il finit son travail et qu'il décida de prendre un thé avant d'aller se coucher. Tout en se préparant sa concoction divine, il pensa à Naruto et Sasuke. Le Troisième l'avait informé que les deux vivaient ensemble, et même s'il est vrai qu'il y a deux semaines cette nouvelle ne lui aurait pas plût, à présent il était presque heureux que ses deux enfants ne se retrouvent pas seul.

D'ailleurs en y pensant il se souvint que Naruto allait commencer lui aussi la rentrée à l'académie. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, il aurait comme professeur Shirai Itaki. Un professeur exigeant mais qui ne voyait pas Naruto comme un démon, juste comme un enfant seul et désespéré. Ce que lui n'avait vu qu'au moment où il lui avait parlé. Mais il était heureux qu'il y ait d'autres personne s dans le village autre que lui et le Troisième pour voir qui était vraiment Naruto.

Buvant finalement son thé aux fruits rouges, il songea à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les deux garçons pendant son temps libre et à l'académie. Car il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que les autres enfants ne suivraient pas le chemin de leurs parents en ce qui concerna Naruto. Avec un autre soupir, il se mit finalement au lit. Demain aller être une grande et épuisante journée, pas la peine de rajouter la fatigue.

Le lendemain alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'académie, il croisa Naruto, mais ce dernier était tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il ne le vit même pas. Il poursuivit son chemin quand il s'arrêta net. Naruto venait de s'asseoir sur la balançoire. Certes au premier abord rien de bien fantastique là-dedans, mais ce fut son air de solitude et ses propres souvenirs qui s'y superposèrent qui le firent s'arrêter. Lui-même étant orphelin avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à l'académie assis seul sur cette balançoire lorsqu'il ne faisait pas le singe. Et voir Naruto assis là, comme lui, le faisait étant enfant ne fit que lui rappeler ce à quoi il avait pensé la veille : Naruto était vraiment seul et triste.

**********************

Shirai Itaki, assis sur sa chaise de travail dans une classe vide, attendait avec impatience et curiosité ses futurs élèves. Informé par l'Hokage que le jeune Naruto serait dans sa classe, il était encore plus impatient. Il voyait bien le potentiel que le jeune garçon possédait. Il ne l'avait pas dit à l'Hokage, mais il voyait tous les matins et toutes les après midi Naruto courir près de 3 bornes et faire des exercices sommaires avec le jeune Uchiha. Un entraînement basique mais pratique pour un élève commençant l'académie des shinobi.

La sonnerie le sortie de ses pensées et il regarda le regard pétillant les élèves entraient en groupe ou seul dans sa classe. Quand vient le tour de Naruto il lui fit un sourire que ce dernier lui rendit avant de prendre place à un bureau. Se levant, il fit sa présentation et demanda à ce que chacun se lève et se présente à son tour. Il en apprit beaucoup sur ses nouveaux élèves : deux garçons et une jeune fille étaient du clan Hyuga, l'aînée du clan Inuzuka et du clan Aburame tout les cinq avaient en commun cette motivation de montrer à leurs parents qu'ils étaient la fierté de leur clan. Chez les civils, ils étaient motivés par le désir de prouver qu'ils étaient aussi doués et méritant que ceux appartenant à un clan. Ainsi jusqu'à l'appel du prénom de Naruto, il repéra huit élèves talentueux et ayant des chances de devenir genin et de survivre.

-Uzumaki Naruto à ton tour à présent ! Annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme car il avait vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il lui réservait mais il remarqua également les regards méfiants, haineux ou indifférents qui se braquèrent sur celui-ci quand il se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Bien, je m'appelle Naruto, je suis orphelin, je n'ai qu'un goal dans la vie (là Shirai soupira, après tout il était légendairement connu pour clamer vouloir devenir Hokage) protéger mes amis et Konoha. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Et il se rassit sous les regards surpris et interrogateur de ses camarades.

Shirai était surpris. Pas de déclaration exubérante, pas de proclamation de « je serais le futur Hokage », non rien de cela : juste un ton soutenu et calme, un regard déterminé et froid. Oui il en était maintenant sûr : Naruto Uzumaki deviendrait un shinobi digne des plus grands.

Pour cette première journée, il ne fit que leur rappeler les règles du code de conduite des shinobi, la liste des armes qu'ils utiliseraient au long de l'année, ce qu'ils apprendraient, les rangs dans la hiérarchie du village, et en quoi consisteraient leurs futurs vies. La plupart étaient attentifs, d'autres prenaient cela à la légère en discutant avec leur voisin, et d'autre comme Naruto et les cinq membres de trois des clans de Konoha écoutaient avec une attention soutenu mais d'une manière qui amène à supposer qu'ils ont déjà eu cette leçon. Quand la sonnerie signifiant la fin de la matinée sonna, il n'eut qu'une seule pensée : Intéressant, très intéressant.

***********************

Kyuubi était inquiet, très inquiet pour son jeune kit. En effet depuis leur arrivé dans ce monde et espace temps, Naruto était devenu encore plus froid à l'extérieur et seulement agréable avec Sasuke et l'Hokage et parfois avec Iruka quand il le croisait dans la rue. Le démon ne savait pas très bien pourquoi et comment cela était arrivé, mais le fait était bel et bien là. Fini les blagues vaseuses, les farces en tout genre et les grands sourires capable de faire fondre la glace en hiver. Non c'était à présent réservé à une petite majorité et encore.

De plus, les cauchemars de Naruto empiraient. Les souvenirs qu'ils soient douloureux, triste ou joyeux se mélangeaient et ne remontaient à la surface que lorsqu'il dormait. Bien sur il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour épargner au mieux son jeune kit, mais la mémoire et les sentiments sont des traîtres : On peut faire semblant d'oublier, ils réapparaissent toujours quand on s'y attend le moins.

La mutation et l'évolution du sang des Uchiha qui courait à présent dans ses veines, n'arrangeait rien. Même s'il avait fini le plus gros du travail et qu'il devait attendre qu'elle se manifeste d'elle-même, surement dans une situation à double tranchant comme pour Sasuke, la douleur qui accompagnerait ce réveil serait digne de l'une de ses métamorphoses.

De ce qu'il avait accès, la matinée et le début de son kit à l'académie s'était bien déroulé, mais le regard de Shirai lui disait que Naruto avait gagné son attention, tout comme à certains élèves. Car il ne faut pas oublier que c'était pour eux une première de voir Naruto agir ainsi, comme un adulte plutôt que comme un enfant en manque d'attention. Naruto allait devoir être vigilant à présent. La moindre bourde est tout serait vain. Il soupira et décida qu'une petite sieste lui ferait du bien.

**********************

Sasuke avait du mal à l'admettre mais il se sentait seul. Pas du genre désespéré mais en manque de quelque chose. Dans son cas en manque de Naruto. Il avait apprécié l'attention de Naruto de lui avoir préparé le petit déjeuner et son déjeuner à l'avance. Quelque part, il ne doutait plus que Naruto serait le seul avec lequel il serait capable d'être entièrement lui-même. Et cela le terrifié comme cela le conforté.

Il avait passé sa matinée à s'entraîner : course, pompes, maniement des kunaï et shuriken. Faisant partit du clan, même disparu des Uchiha, il avait l'autorisation de se servir des armes d'entraînement avant de commencer l'académie. Privilège de tous les membres appartenant à un clan. Il avait même un peu augmenté les poids que Naruto lui avait donnés, au départ il avait vraiment eu du mal à se déplacer avec les premier, mais au fur et à mesure de son entraînement et de les porter il s'y était habitué et là il devait recommencer à habitué son corps à cette nouvelle charge.

Au départ il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Naruto l'avait incorporé à son entraînement mais à présent il comprenait mieux. C'était un plus : ça développe les muscles, force le corps à supporter une masse qui n'est pas la sienne, développe la vitesse et la souplesse. Même si il savait que cela prendrait du temps pour avoir une coordination presque parfaite entre son corps et les poids, voir Naruto en portait avec une facilité déconcertante le poussait à vouloir y arriver.

En parlant de Naruto, bien qu'il ait remarqué des améliorations dans leur façon d'interagir, il y avait une part de son aîné qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quand il était entrain de courir les matins, il faisait toujours en sorte que Sasuke soit devant ou derrière lui mais jamais à son niveau. Idem pour quand il se promenait ou allaient au quartier des Uchiha. C'était comme si il ne voulait pas s'associer délibérément à lui. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cela faisait mal. Car il appréciait de plus en plus Naruto. Il était calme, posé, réfléchit contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il possède une force de caractère remarquable, quand il disait quelque chose il le faisait. C'était frais et différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Car il avait beau avoir aimé sa famille et plus particulièrement sa mère et son frère, les promesses avaient toujours été brisées.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Mieux valait ne plus pensait à sa famille. Il regarda l'heure, il venait de rentrer de son entraînement matinal. 11h20. Il était tôt. Il alla à la douche puis alla manger une pomme. 11h40. Naruto quittait vers 12h00 si sa mémoire était correcte. Pensant le pour et le contre, il prit sa décision.

************************

Naruto attendit que tous les autres soient sortis de la classe pour enfin sortir. Mais il se stoppa. Devant lui Shirai-sensei lui demanda de venir. Plissant les yeux en signe de suspicion, il avança prudemment en analysant la situation. Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre.

-Naruto ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma classe. En fait je dois même avoué que j'attendais cela avec impatience quand l'Hokage me l'a annoncé.

-Hai ? répondit-il incertain.

-Bien sûr, mais il est vrai qu'avec ton passé de « prankster » (en gros celui qui fait toujours des farces et autres) j'avais un peu peur d'avoir à subir l'une de tes farces pour ce premier jour.

-Ha…*_tu vois je te l'avais dit Kyuu, c'est uniquement à cause de la blague qu'il n'a rien fait la dernière fois. – peut être...bouda Kyuubi_.*

-J'espère vraiment que cette année te servira pour tes prochaines années. Je n'ai aucun doute quand à ce que tu réussiras. Bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Bonne journée Naruto.

-Bonne journée sensei.

En sortant de la classe Naruto secoua la tête et se demanda « qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation ? ». Puis il reprit sa marche vers la sortie. Et ses yeux s'agrandir de manière comique quand il remarqua une troupe de fille entourant Sasuke.

*-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?_

_-Me semble qu'il soit venu te chercher kit._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Va savoir j'suis pas sa conscience…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Tu penses que je dois aller le secourir ?_

_-Nah…laisse le…t'aura qu'à l'attendre à l'appart…si il arrive à rentrer. _

_-…je vais aller le chercher…_

_-Pas juste… et mon fun alors ?_

_-…._

_-Ok ok j'ai compris « laisse le corbeau tranquille…nya nya nya »…fais chier ! *_

Bravant la foule de fan girl, Naruto réussi à tirer sur la manche de Sasuke et à l'entraîner très loin en courant (ba oui ! vous vous imaginez vous faire courser par un troupeau de fille ? c'est effrayant). Soufflant après cet effort, il regarda Sasuke qui lui aussi soufflait d'être enfin sortit de cette cohorte de fille.

-Elles sont… effrayantes… ces filles….purée…faudra… pas faire ça… tout les jours….s'essouffla Naruto.

-Hn….

-Au fait Sasuke, merci d'être venu ! lui dit-il avec un énorme sourire, qui pour une fois, remarqua Sasuke, se reflétait dans ses yeux.

-De rien… murmura doucement Sasuke.

-Bon allez viens, si on reste ici trop longtemps elles risquent de nous retrouver.

Ils se remirent en marche, heureusement pour eux ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux rues de leur appartement et ils ne croisèrent aucunes fan girl. Une fois arrivée, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et allèrent directement dans la cuisine. Sasuke ouvrit le bentô que Naruto lui avait préparé et l'entama avec une faim qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusque là. A croire quer se faire courser par une bande de folles furieuses creuse l'appétit. Du coin de l'œil il vit Naruto sortir des verres et les remplir d'eau avant de les poser devant eux, puis aller dans l'entrée où il avait posé son sac et en tiré son bentô pour ensuite se joindre à Sasuke.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Sasuke en essayant d'être nonchalant.

-Plutôt bien, Shirai-sensei sait ce qu'il fait, il a l'ai d'être un bon professeur…après on verra bien.

-Hn.

-Et toi ? pas trop ennuyé ?

-Hn…non j'ai continué mon entraînement, au fait Naruto est-ce que tu pourrais augmenter un peu les poids ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu arrives parfaitement à marcher, courir et lancer les armes d'entraînement avec ?

-Hn…pas encore le dernier...

-Ba dans ce cas va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu. Tu sais ça sert à rien de vouloir aller plus vite que ce que ton corps ne peut supporter, à la fin tu te feras plus de mal que de bien.

-Hn.

Ils abandonnèrent la conversation là. Sasuke avait compris ce que Naruto essayait de lui faire comprendre donc ça ne servait à rien de continuer dans cette direction. Surtout qu'il avait appris à ces dépends que Naruto pouvait être un sadique avec son entraînement.

A suivre…

Oui je sais je m'excuse encore !! Mais bon là ça devrait aller mieux…je vous explique de un : fanfiction veut plus me connecter à mon compte…de deux : après c'est complètement le pc qui merde !!

Je vous jure je suis maudite, quelqu'un m'en veut là haut !

Bon j'arrête mes lamentations ici…désolé si vous trouvez quelques fautes, pas d'humeur à me relire !!

reviews ???


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8 :

_Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entrée de Naruto à l'académie (en juin) et son début de cohabitation avec Sasuke Uchiwa, surnommé affectueusement « le corbeau » par Kyubi… voyons à présent où ils en sont….et poursuivons l'histoire. _

Shirai Itaki, le professeur de la classe de Naruto était réjouis et plus qu'enthousiasme face à l'endurance, l'entraînement et la détermination que Naruto donner à ses études. Pour son plus grand étonnement Naruto avait même dépassé les cinq élèves membres de clan. Un génie. C'était la seule manière d'expliquer son avancé, même si sa persévérance et son caractère faisait partie de sa réussite. Shirai-sensaï enseignait à présent le bon maniement des armes et les techniques d'esquives et d'attaques. Jusqu'ici même ceux appartenant à un clan montraient des difficultés, encore plus ceux n'ayant aucun entraînement basique, autant dire ceux issu des civils. Mais Naruto avait obtenu un sans fautes. Ce qui lui avait valu des regards d'admirations de la plupart des élèves mais aussi des regards critiques (empli de jalousie) voir cruel de ceux issus des clans shinobi du village.

Ce soir là, tous les professeurs de l'académie passaient les uns après les autres devant l'Hokage pour lui parler des progrès des académiciens et peut-être futurs shinobi du village de la feuille. Shirai Itaki était assis dans la salle dîtes d'attente pour cette occasion quand le professeur Iruka vint le rejoindre.

-Bonsoir Shirai, comment vas-tu ? demanda poliment Iruka.

-Bonsoir Iruka. Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

-Bien merci, un peu fatigué à cause des élèves…surtout à cause des garnements….

-Mmmm….tu devrais les punir dans ce cas…

-Ah ? Tu veux dire la bonne veille technique de maître Asuza 1 ?

-Mm mm… acquiesça-t-il.

-C'est un peu cruel tu ne crois pas ? Surtout de nos jours....réfléchit Iruka à voix haute tout en basculant sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Ma….mais au moins ça leur apprendra le respect. Ah (la porte du bureau de l'Hokage venait de s'ouvrir, le professeur précédent en sortait et lui fit signe d'y aller) j'y vais Iruka, prend soin de toi.

-Hai… toi aussi.

Shirai entra dans le bureau, le Troisième se tenait face aux grandes fenêtres et regardait la montagne des Hokages de manière pensive, une main dans le dos et l'autre tenant sa fidèle pipe, la fumée virevoltait autour de lui. Shirai sourit légèrement à ce tableau. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu ainsi ? Sûrement une centaine de fois. Secouant légèrement sa tête il toussota doucement pour faire revenir son Hokage de sa rêverie. Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement et continua pendant quelques secondes à fume sa pipe, puis il inclina sa tête vers lui et lui intima d'un geste de sa main libre de venir près de s'asseoir sur le siège en face du bureau. Obéissant à l'ordre Shirai s'installa confortablement et attendit que son Hokage sorte de sa transe.

-Comment vas-tu mon petit Itaki ? lui demanda le vieux Troisième en venant le rejoindre sur l'autre siège situé à sa droite.

-Bien, merci Hokage-sama.

-Je vois je vois….alors qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

-Et bien pour commencer Hokage-sama je dois vous remercier de m'avoir confié pour une année encore la charge d'une classe.

-De rien voyons, de rien…

-Ensuite je dois avouer être surpris par ma classe. Celle-ci est fortement hétérogène et les éléments faibles en ressortent d'autant plus.

-Je vois…continue je t'en prie.

-Dix élèves ont la capacité de devenir gennin, mais quand à atteindre un rang supérieur, je ne placerais mes espoirs que dans six voir quatre élèves selon la seconde évaluation.

-Autant ? Lesquels sont-ils ?

-Les trois appartenant au clan Hyuga, l'aînée du clan Inuzuka et du clan Aburame, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Oh ? Si je comprends bien, le jeune Naruto atteint tes espérances…

-Hai Hokage-sama. Mais si je devais comme le dire, confirmé je dirais l'aîné du clan Aburame et du clan Inuzuka, Naruto et Hyuga Keito 2.

-Mmm….intéressant. Il tira un peu sur sa pipe et laissa la fumée envelopper le plafond.

-En effet, ces quatre là ont un sens acéré du devoir et du sacrifice. Il ne voit pas les choses en noir et blanc mais plutôt en gris, si les tests performés sont corrects ainsi que mes propres observations. Ils s'entraînent dur et n'hésite pas à défier les ordres si nécessaire. De bons éléments comme je disais.

-Mmmm….et Naruto comment est-il en classe ?

-Et bien…il est calme, attentif et sérieux. Parfois je le surprends s'assoupir à son bureau mais si je lui demande de répéter ou de répondre à la phrase ou question venant d'être dite, il me répond juste à chaque fois. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'entraîne tout les matins et soirs avec Sasuke Uchiwa, tous les exercices performés en cours sont sans fautes. C'est remarquable. Surtout à son âge, il prend la chose très au sérieux. Il sait ce qu'il veut c'est sûr et il se donne toutes les meilleures chances d'y parvenir. Comme vous le pensiez il a complètement arrêté de porter son masque. Vivre avec le dernier Uchiwa doit lui être bénéfique.

-Bien…bien….sans fautes hein ?.... tout comme son père...murmura le Troisième en fumant sa pipe et regardant le plafond.

-Hokage-sama ?

-Ce n'est rien…merci Shirai-san…vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Iruka doit attendre dehors il serait fort désagréable pour ce pauvre Iruka de le laisser attendre trop longtemps surtout quand celui-ci est au bord de l'épuisement.

-Hai.

Il se leva et fit respectueusement ses au revoir à l'Hokage qui s'était levé avec lui et l'accompagné à la porte.

-Bonne soirée Shirai-san.

-Bonne soirée Hokage-sama.

**************

Naruto était anxieux. Aujourd'hui, 10 octobre, il avait à présent 10 ans. Sasuke avait lui fêté ses neuf ans le 23 juillet, pour l'occasion Naruto lui avait fait un festin et acheter plusieurs ensemble de vêtements pour les futurs missions et ses entraînements, tous avec l'effigie du clan Uchiwa. Il se souvenait que cela avait fait très plaisir au corbeau, même si à l'extérieur il avait tout fait pour rester stoïque, ses yeux humides et ses mains et jambes tremblantes l'avait trahi mais bref revenons aux moutons de Naruto. Aujourd'hui était le jour maudit de l'année. Il s'était réveiller trois heures en avance, avait déjà finit son entrainement matinal, pris sa douche et il finissait le petit-déjeuner quand Sasuke entra en baillant dans la cuisine.

-Hn….levé tôt ? Bailla aux corneilles le jeune Uchiwa.

-On peut dire ça, installe toi et mange ! lui ordonna en riant Naruto.

-Hn….

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, mais Naruto était de plus en plus nerveux, il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais son corps lui avait besoin des protéines et fibres que le petit déjeuner lui apporté. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de fenêtre en fenêtre pour guetter si des ninjas s'étaient installés en planque pour mieux le coincer plus tard. Ce manage continua jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le tire de sa paranoïa naissante en lui tapant dans la jambe sous la table.

-Aïe !! S'écria-t-i l en se massant ensuite son futur bleue.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-R..rien..Maugréa-t-il en ne croisant pas les yeux de Sasuke.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si quelqu'un allait te tomber dessus ?

-….

-T'as fait une connerie ?

-…./pas moi…Kyubi/

-Tu veux pas me le dire ?

-….vaut mieux pas croit moi ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je ne rentrerais pas ce soir ! Je t'ai donc fais deux bentô : un pour le midi et un pour le soir ! Je serais rentré demain matin, Ok ?

-….Hn…

-Crois moi quand je te dis ça Sasuke, aujourd'hui il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste ici, ça vaut mieux pour moi comme pour toi.

-C'est le festival. Annonça Sasuke sur un ton étrange, presque inquisiteur.

-Huh ?

-Rien….tu comptes partir quand ?

-Là tout de suite.

La conversation en resta là pour le plus grand soulagement de Naruto et Kyubi. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de rester à Konoha. Ils se souvenaient d'ailleurs que c'était à ces dix ans que les pires choses lui avaient été faites. Pas question de repassé par là. Naruto mis dans l'évier ses couverts et alla dans l'entrée enfilé ses baskets, ensuite il prit son sac et avec un faux sourire plein de tristesse et de colère, il sortit. Laissant Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui.

Courant à sa vitesse maximale il sortit du village en un temps record mais aux lieux de se reposer une fois dans la forêt il continua de foncer. Ne se retournant jamais. Kyubi l'avertirais si ils étaient poursuivis. De plus ils avaient pris toutes les mesures nécessaires : leur odeur était masqué tout comme leur chakra, et il ne laissait pas d'empreintes de pas car il voyageait à travers les arbres.

Arriver à destination, une petite mais confortable grotte à une centaine de kilomètres de Konoha, ils se relaxèrent un peu. Ils bouchèrent l'entrée de la grotte et se mit en hibernation comme Kyubi aimait dire, un stade ou peut importe ce qui arrive au corps de Naruto il ne le ressent pas, son esprits étant au côté de Kyubi.

Naruto s'en voulait de rien pouvoir dire à Sasuke voir même de le faire s'inquiéter (à juste raison) mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, c'était trop tôt pour ce genre de révélations, beaucoup trop tôt. Sur ces pensées il tomba en méditation, en sécurité dans les entrailles de la grotte, grotte qui des années auparavant, dans son monde, l'avait accueilli après chaque moments durs et insupportables.

*******************

Sasuke fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là : _il se trouvait sur la montagne des Hokages et Naruto était assis sur la tête du quatrième, il regardait le village avec des yeux mélancoliques, une jambe pendait dans l'air tandis que l'autre était replié vers son ventre, ses bras passaient dessus et sa tête posé sur ses bras. Naruto ne le regardait pas et ne donnait pas l'impression de savoir qu'il se trouvait là. Puis il entendit un murmure venant de son compagnon : « il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que je ne naisse pas… » Et il tomba dans le vide._

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur en effroi et trempé de sueur froide. Il retomba sur son lit moelleux et ferma les yeux très forts. Ça n'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera pas, Naruto allait bien, il était d'ailleurs- si les bruits lui parvenant étaient correct- dans la cuisine entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. 7h30, il était tôt même pour lui qui généralement se levé vers les huit heures et demi, neuf heures.

Il se leva doucement, calmant ses tremblements, et se dirigea vers son bureau, le calendrier posé distraitement dessus lui annonça qu'on était le jour du festival de la mort de Kyubi. Il devrait donc mettre un kimono traditionnel pour payer ses respects aux morts. En y repensant il y allait chaque année mais chaque année il n'y voyait pas Naruto, s'était comme si ce jour il disparaissait de Konoha. Il espérait que cette année ce dernier viendrait avec lui. Pas question d'affrontait seul les fans girls et les villageois. En ouvrant son armoire, il remarqua immédiatement les cadeaux de Naruto : trois ensembles de couleurs sombres avec le symbole des Uchiwa. Tous étaient composés d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt de couleurs différents : l'un était noir, l'autre était bleu et le dernier était rouge avec des bandes noires. Et chaque ensemble avait également une veste à multi poches noir. Il sourit en repensant à son anniversaire. Depuis la mort du clan, personne ne lui avait offert un cadeau, juste des félicitations. Se tirant de ses souvenirs, il prit son kimono et alla dans la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il ressortit frais et dispo pour la journée. Son kimono était bleu nuit avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à des lucioles dessus. C'était sa défunte mère qui lui avait fait pour sa cérémonie. C'était aussi la seconde fois qu'il le portait. Il bailla à gorge déployé en entrant dans la cuisine. Là devant lui Naruto s'affaissait à la tâche.

-Hn….levé tôt ? Bailla-t-il aux corneilles.

-On peut dire ça, installe toi et mange ! lui ordonna en riant Naruto.

-Hn….

Naruto avait quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui. Il semblait sur les nerfs. Il semblait attendre une attaque à tout moment.

-Aïe !! cria Naruto après qu'il lui est tapé dans la jambe.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-R..rien..Maugréa le renard en ne croisant pas ses yeux.

-Rien ? Investigua-t-il

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si quelqu'un allait te tomber dessus ?

-….

-T'as fait une connerie ? demanda-t-il en soupira très légèrement, et en pensant à toute celle que Naruto avait fait avant son entrée à l'académie.

-….

-Tu veux pas me le dire ? Insista-t-il.

-….vaut mieux pas croit moi ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je ne rentrerais pas ce soir ! Je t'ai donc fais deux bentô : un pour le midi et un pour le soir ! Je serais rentré demain matin, Ok ?

-….Hn…

-Crois moi quand je te dis ça Sasuke, aujourd'hui il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste ici, ça vaut mieux pour moi comme pour toi.

-C'est le festival. Annonça-t-il se rappelant son observation matinale dans sa chambre.

-Huh ?

-Rien….tu comptes partir quand ?

-Là tout de suite. Décréta son colocataire en prenant ses affaires et en prenant la porte avec un faux sourire emplit de tristesse et de peur.

Quelque chose clochait. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Naruto n'agissait jamais de la sorte. En tout cas pas avec lui, donc c'était quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi ? En repensant à sa conversation avec le renardeau il se surprit en revoyant la tête ou plutôt le regard de Naruto quand il avait parlé du festival. Donc ça avait bien un rapport mais après lequel ?

*********************

Le troisième s'était levé relativement tôt, ses assistants l'ayant tiré du lit pour qu'il prépare son discours pour le festival. Assis à son bureau il se creusait la tête comme chaque année pour savoir quoi dire. Respect, autorité, honneur et humilité étaient de la partie.

Il tira sur sa pipe tout en pensant. Il espérait vraiment que cette année Naruto ne serait pas prit pour cible par les personnes ayant perdu de la famille ou des amant(e)s. Il se rappelait que l'année dernière Naruto avait été torturée avec plusieurs armes et failli être violé si un membre de sa garde n'était pas intervenu. Il en avait encore des cauchemars. En tout cas les coupables avaient fait office d'exemple pour ceux voulant s'en prendre au gamin. Ils avaient tous été exécutés. La loi existait pour être respecté. Par pour faire « beau » comme aurait dit Minato.

Il continua de fumée en regardant la montagne des Hokages, plus précisément celui qu'il avait choisit voici déjà quelques années pour le remplacer mais qui était mort en héro pour son sauver le village. Que penserait-il en voyant ce que les villageois qu'il chérissait tant faisaient à son fils. Le véritable héro du village et prodige selon Shirai-san, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, tel père tel fils.

Comme chaque année il avait essayé de retrouver les deux sannins encore fidèle au village mais sans succès. Quand ils voulaient être introuvables alors même le meilleur traqueur ne pouvait les trouver. Jiraya et Tsunade. Deux de ses élèves. Les meilleurs que Konoha avec Minato n'est jamais produit. Orochimaru aussi était un prodige, mais il avait mal tourné dans son obsession de l'immortalité et du pouvoir. Il soupira en relâchant la fumée. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur quand il l'avait découvert avec ses « expérimentations » des jeunes enfants. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de le bannir et de le décréter criminel à capturer de préférence mort. Finalement Minato avait eu raison de ne jamais lui faire confiance, dommage qu'il ne l'est compris que trop tard.

**************

La nuit était finalement tombé sur Konoha, les lanternes du festival et les échoppes de toutes sortes éclairées le village de mille lumières. L'alcool coulait à flot, les rires étaient des mélodies sur lesquels les enfants dansés, le temple des morts étaient entourés de mille personnes venant payer leur respect. La police passaient à travers les foules et surveillaient les échoppes et les citoyens. L'Hokage assis sur son « trône » de cérémonie admirait son village entouré par ses conseillers et le conseil du village.

Sasuke s'était décidé à sortir et affronter pour une heure les villageois et leur hypocrisie. Il croisa plusieurs des sensei de l'académie mais seul Iruka s'arrêta.

-Bonsoir Sasuke-kun, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonsoir Iruka-san, bien merci.

-Tiens Naruto n'est pas là ? S'étonna un peu Iruka.

-Non il est partit très tôt ce matin.

-Je vois…c'est peut être pour le mieux. Il ne lui serait arrivé que des malheurs s'il était resté.

-Hn….comment ça ? S'intéressa-t-il en essayant de donner un sentiment de nonchalance.

-Ma…ma…savais-tu que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Détourna-t-il (Iruka) la conversation.

-Son anniversaire ? répéta Sasuke avec une sorte de questionnement dans la voix.

-Oui, en fait il a dix ans maintenant. Ah que les années passent….

-….hn….au fait Iruka-san je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Huh ? Oui bien sur Sasuke.

-Pourquoi les villageois détestent-ils tous Naruto ?

-……

-Iruka-san ?

-C'est parce qu'il est née pendant l'attaque de Kyubi, les villageois sont superstitieux et le voient donc comme un porteur de malheur….mentit-il en modifiant un peu la vérité.

-Ils sont idiots….

-He he he he…ria-t-il embarrassé. Bon et bien bonne soirée Sasuke-kun, le discours ne va pas tarder.

Sasuke regarda Iruka partir et être comme aspiré dans la foule. Il soupira, bon il avait quand même réussi à avoir des informations. Alors comme ça Naruto avait à présent 10 ans. Tché.

********************

Les tambours annonçant le discours du Troisième retentirent à travers le village et les cris de la foule. Le calme s'abattit en un instant, tous attendant solennellement la parole de leur chef. Le vieil Hokage se leva de son « trône » et fit face à la foule. Il pipa une fois, puis une deuxième et enfin il prit la parole.

_Discours : _

Chers citoyens de Konoha,

Il y a dix ans, Kyubi no Yoko nous attaquait.

Il y a dix ans beaucoup de ninja, d'amis, membres de nos familles et autres personnes précieuses à nos cœurs ont péris sous sa colère dévastatrice.

Il y a dix ans, notre plus valeureux et jeune Hokage, Namikaze Minato, donnait sa vie pour nous sauvé de la bête.

Il y a dix ans, le village a été détruit par les nombreuses attaques de notre assaillant.

Il y a dix ans, nous avons comptés et pleurés les morts.

Il y a dix ans, nous avons reconstruit notre village et reconstruits aussi bien que possible nos vies, en pensant à chaque instant aux disparus.

Dix ans se sont écoulés et pourtant c'est la même douleur en ce jour qui habite nos cœurs.

Ceux qui ont donnés leurs vies ce jour là ne seront jamais oubliés ou considéré comme des pertes minimales.

Ceux qui ont péris pour Konoha il y a dix ans nous ont permis de redécouvrir le courage, la valeur et l'amour que nous portons pour Konoha.

Je pourrais vous conter nombres d'histoires de bataille sur cette journée, nombres d'actes d'héroïsme de vos parents ou enfants, mais je ne le ferais pas.

Ce jour, de pertes et de victoire, n'est pas là pour nous rappeler nos faiblesses, nos forces mais pour nous rappeler que nous sommes humain et que les malheurs aussi terrible qu'ils soient existes.

Citoyens de Konoha, je pleure sur nos compagnons disparus, sur nos familles déchirées, sur nos amours brisés.

Citoyens de Konoha, je ris sur nos enfants, nos frère et sœurs, nos parents qui ont survécus et qui sont présent aujourd'hui et font notre fierté au quotidien.

Citoyens de Konoha, priés avec moi, pour demander la clémence du Shinigami pour les âmes de nos êtres chers aujourd'hui disparus.

A suivre……

Je m'excuse pour l'attente de la publication de ce chapitre, mais le prochain risque d'arriver très tard, mon grand père venant de faire une attaque cérébrale mon moral n'est pas à l'écriture….

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard du prochain chapitre et espère que ce chapitre vous a plût.

Merci de votre compréhension.

1. Asuza étant un des sensei ayant enseigné à Iruka et Shirai, en retraite à présent,il était surtout connu pour les punitions exemplaires et son sadisme

2. Personnage inventé, chercher pas....il a son utilité...plus tard...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9 :

_Petit retour en arrière, juste pour ce remettre en appétit : Naruto part pour échapper à la folie et à la rage des villageois pendant le festival, Sasuke va au Festival et en parlant avec Iruka apprend l'anniversaire de Naruto et Le Troisième récite son discours sous les pleurs et rires de la foule. Jusqu'ici tout va bien ? Bon alors on reprend : _

Le matin du 11 octobre arriva bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. Il bailla en s'étirant et fila à la douche. Sasuke écouta attentivement l'appartement à la recherche de bruit prouvant la présence de son colocataire mais rien pour le moment. Il soupira, bon au moins il avait du temps pour son entraînement matinal et aller chercher quelque chose pour Naruto. Il irait chercher à manger au restaurant, pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait donner à Naruto. Mais dans la semaine, lorsque ce dernier sera à l'académie, il irait lui chercher un vrai présent, mais quoi ? Il décida qu'il demanderait l'aide d'Iruka, à deux ils auraient peut être plus de chance à trouver.

Sasuke enfila son jogging et sortit de l'appartement, il était 8h15. S'échauffant, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur la rue : les passants, commerçants et les enfants trop jeunes pour commencer l'école courir dans tous les sens. Mais toujours pas de Naruto. Soufflant lentement et se concentrant, il courut. Certaines filles le regardaient passés avec des yeux de merlan-fris. Des frissons d'horreur le parcouru. Après une bonne heure, il s'arrêta au restaurant et passa commande. Il attendit encore une petite vingtaine de minute avant de rentrer avec le déjeuner. Des beignets de poisson et une salade avec du riz pour lui et exceptionnellement des ramens pour Naruto, avec deux parts de gâteau au pomme, il lui restait des onigiri pour son petit déjeuner.

Les passants le saluèrent comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude il les ignora. Arrivé à l'appartement il eu la surprise de voir Naruto les yeux fermés, allongé sur le canapé, les cheveux mouillés et seulement en pantalon de pyjama. Vu son état il venait de sortir de la douche et il était exténué. Il déposa ses achats dans la cuisine et doucement alla près du blondinet. Il fut pris d'une envie soudaine d'être affectueux. Il hésita quelques instants avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'agir. Il souleva le plus délicatement possible la tête de Naruto, s'installa sur le canapé et la reposa sur ses cuisses tandis que sa main droite caressait légèrement les cheveux soyeux du renard. Il lui sembla entendre Naruto ronronnait, ce qui le fit sourire.

Sasuke n'était pas un idiot, loin de là. Il savait par conséquent qu'il s'attachait à Naruto, ce n'était pas la première fois que « ces envies » le prenait envers Naruto. Elles étaient presque naturel, et c'était ça qui lui faisait un peu peur, okay mensonge, le terrifié par moment. Mais bizarrement une fois dans cette position ce fut comme si tout disparaissait et qu'une bulle les enveloppait. Il était bien, tranquille, content. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et les redécouvrir le faisait se sentir étrange. Sa chère mère lui avait souvent dit que le masque d'indifférence des Uchiha existait pour protéger le clan des intrus, et que les Uchiha ne retiraient leurs masques quand présence de leur famille ou être cher. Alors la vraie question est : que représente Naruto pour lui ?

*******************

Naruto avait essayé plusieurs fois de se réveillé, la première fois à l'aube et la seconde fois il devait être entre 7h30 et 8h00. Il mit plusieurs minutes à chasser ses rêves et ses fantômes. Kyubi n'aidant en rien, celui-ci étant endormi. Il bailla à gorge déployé et se força à se lever, il défroissa tant bien que mal ses vêtements et avec précaution défit le scellé de la grotte et en sortit, puis le refit. Il mit plus d'un quart d'heure à retourner dans le village, aussi discret qu'une ombre il traversa les rues et entra dans l'appartement : pas de bruit. Sasuke était donc partit s'entraîner. Il regarda le réveil : 8h25. Il entra dans sa chambre, prit son pantalon de pyjama, une serviette propre et alla à la douche. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et l'aida à refaire le point sur la nuit. Kyubi avait veillé toute la nuit, guettant le moindre bruit et la moindre émission de chakra. Puis à l'aube s'était endormi. Laissant ses muscles tendus et criant de protestation d'avoir passé la nuit en position fœtal.

Une fois sortit de la douche, il n'eut pas la force d'aller préparé le petit déjeuné. Il était encore bien trop fatigué et son corps réclamerait qu'il dorme sans doute toute la journée. S'allongeant sur le canapé, il soupira d'aise, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté par Morphée. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit vaguement la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et le chakra de Sasuke se déplacer dans la cuisine puis s'immobiliser près de lui. Pui il sentit sa tête être soulevé et puis il sentit le canapé s'enfonçait, faisant place au corps de Sasuke, puis sa tête reposait sur les cuisses du corbeau et….oh le plaisir ! Sasuke lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Il ne put s'empêchait de ronronné. S'il n'aurait pas été si fatigué, il en aurait été mortifié ! Il se laissa de nouveau emporté par Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, Sasuke était entrain de manger, assis sur le canapé à côté de lui, et un plat à emporté était posé sur le côté. Il réfléchit deux secondes et compris que c'était pour lui. L'attention le toucha. A part Iruka, après sa graduation, personne ne lui avait « fait » ou « mis de côté » à manger. Bizarrement plus le temps passait, plus il différenciait « son » Sasuke- le traître, du « jeune » Sasuke- celui qui pouvait et serait sauvé. Bien qu'il ait aimé comme un frère et un meilleur ami le premier, il commençait à aimer le second d'une façon encore plus forte. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à certaine pulsion de tendresse ou d'affection. Alors il ne préférait rien faire et simplement observé. Mais il fallait croire que Sasuke l'avait dépassé dans cette catégorie aussi, étant le premier à avoir « succombé » et accepté ses pulsions.

Il se releva avec précaution, et entama son repas. Avec un « Merci Sasuke, Ittadakimasu ». Il devait avouer que les plats à emporter du restaurant « les lanternes rouges » étaient délicieux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sasuke achetait là-bas quand il en avait l'occasion depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 11h52. Il avait donc dormit un peu plus de trois depuis sa douche. Et il avouait que ça lui avait fait du bien. Ils mangèrent en silence, devant une émission, un jeu télévisé lui sembla-t-il.

* * *

Quand Sasuke sentit Naruto bougeait contre lui, il ne sut s'il devait continuer de manger ou l'aider à se relever. Et puis peu après il entendit Naruto le remercier avant d'entamer son repas. Il sourit discrètement. Naruto semblait en forme, un peu désorienté mais il venait de se réveillé, mais il avait repris des couleurs. Il se concentra sur son repas et sur le jeu de nouveau. Puis il sentit Naruto se levait et posait une main sur son épaule gauche et la serré doucement en un signe de remerciement, et aller dans la cuisine disposait des restes (boîtes, couverts). Quelques minutes après quand il eut finit sa part de gâteau, il en fit de même. Naruto était déjà partit dans sa chambre surement pour s'habiller et continuer à se réveiller. Il fermait la poubelle, quand Naruto sortit de la chambre habillé en jogging, une queue de cheval, et toujours ses bracelets aux poignets. Ce qui l'étonné était la longueur de ses cheveux, depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble Naruto les avait laissé poussés, et il devait admettre que cela lui allait bien. Lâché, ils lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules.

-Dis Naruto ? demanda-t-il en le regardant s'étiré.

-Mm…

-Tes cheveux tu comptes les laisser pousser jusqu'où exactement ?

-Ché pa…on verra, je les couperais peut être avant…on verra…et Naruto bailla.

-Dis l'académie c'est comment ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

-Bah ça dépend, la théorie c'est barbant, comme d'habitude mais bon faut savoir car les tests son t dessus aussi, la pratique ça dépend du niveau, à chaque semestre un niveau, endurance, et etcetera, et plus tu avance plus ça devient compliqué, enfin dépend, y a des trucs tu les assimiles facilement mais bon suffit pas de savoir la théorie pour pouvoir faire le pratique et inverse. Tu me suis ?

-Euh…je crois…en fait je pense que je vais attendre de voir par moi-même…

-Mm mm pas de meilleur moyens d'apprendre. Ajouta Naruto avant de baillé de nouveau et de retomber alanguis sur le canapé.

-Tu es…comment dire, exténué…qu'as-tu fais pour être dans cet état ?

-Mmm….pas dormis de la nuit….trop inquiet...et toi ? Le festival ?

-Bien, beaucoup de monde, de bruit, de jeu, et le discours du Troisième.

-Eh…bref j'ai rien manqué...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire hier ? interrogea Sasuke, le regard fixé sur le visage de Naruto et remarquant la façon que ses muscles se contractèrent à sa question.

-….

-Naruto ?

-Rien, c'est juste que mon anniversaire n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fête…j'avais d'ailleurs presque oublié…

-Je vois…c'est à cause de l'attaque du démon ?

-…si on veut…

-Ok….tu comptes dormir toute la journée ? Soupira Sasuke en se levant du tabouret et en allant en direction de sa chambre.

-Mm...Ça me paraît être une bonne idée…je m'entraînerais demain…et toi ? entendit-il.

-Non je vais aller en ville, il faut aller faire les courses. Répondit-il

N'entendant aucune réponse, il sortit de sa chambre avec sa veste, et vit que Naruto s'était bel et bien rendormis sur le canapé. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant et puis releva la tête brusquement : il avait sa chance ! Il prit son porte-monnaie et sortit de l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

* * *

Iruka se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là. La veille avait été euphorique, il avait eu l'opportunité de revoir certains de ses anciens camarades de son époque dans l'ANBU et en tant que Gennin. Il bailla tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il s'étira tel un chat. Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos, pour récupérer du festival et prier de nouveau. Une fois habillé, il fit ses étirement matinaux, 100 pompes, 50 flexions des jambes (de bas en haut), et alla courir pendant une bonne heure, puis alla prendre une bonne douche. De nouveau frais et dispo, il regarda la pile de devoir à corriger posé sur son bureau, il soupira et se mit au travail, autant en profité pour le faire le matin et être tranquille l'après-midi.

Après une demi-heure passé à corrigé les copies il soupira et prit une pause. La plupart des devoirs n'atteignait même pas la moyenne. Désespérant. Après avoir bu un bon café, il reprit sa correction. Une fois tout finit il souffla de soulagement, enfin il était débarrassé de ses obligations ! En réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il ferait bien une petite sieste avant de manger. Quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à se demander ce qu'il allait faire à manger… finalement il se décida pour un peu de riz et une omelette. Après avoir mangé, il se réinstalla sur son canapé et prit soin de ses kunai et autres armes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles rouillent.

Quelques minutes après il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, se levant en faisant attention à ne pas se blesser avec ses armes, il alla ouvrir. Et fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec nul autre que le jeune Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun ? Eh bien entre voyons ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte : s'exclama-t-il une fois le moment de surprise passé.

-Arigatou (?? erreur ou pas ??) répondit Le jeune Uchiha en s'inclinant légèrement et il enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Iruka le conduit dans le salon, il prit ses armes et alla les poser sur son lit et retourna auprès de son invité, qui en son absence été resté debout et regardait avec la curiosité propre aux enfants la décoration. Il sourit tout en indiquant à Sasuke de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Non pas que tu ne sois pas le bienvenu mais que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il poliment et avec curiosité à son futur élève.

-Hn…j'aurais voulu avoir votre aide pour offrir un cadeau à Naruto…fut la réponse du jeune Uchiha.

-Oh…eh bien d'accord…il a dix ans maintenant…

-Oui.

-Et tu as déjà une idée ou tu comptes flâner dans les magasins ?

-Flâner…

-Bien…bon alors Naruto adore- non aime s'entraîner, alors pourquoi pas lui acheter des armes ou quelque chose dont il pourra se servir quand vous deviendrez gennin ?

-Hn…oui ça à l'air bien…

-Bien dans ce cas, attend quelques minutes et nous irons au magasin le plus proche.

-Hn.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé pour sortir en ville, ils sortirent de l'appartement du sensei et allèrent au magasin d'armes le plus réputé e t fiable de Konoha. Dans les rues les passants les regardèrent en les saluant. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le magasin, Iruka se rappela de quelque chose (pendant l'attaque du Kyuubi le marchand à perdu son fils aîné et sa femme et il considère Naruto comme étant le démon) et il tira Sasuke appart et lui murmura le plus discrètement possible : « Quoi que tu dises, ne dis pas que tu vas l'offrir à Naruto. Tu as bien compris ? Bien ».

Finalement ils ressortirent avec un ensemble d'armes : une dizaine de kunai, du papier pour note explosives et deux sabres courts. D'ailleurs Iruka se rappela du regard surpris que Sasuke lui ait lancé quand il sortit lui aussi son porte-monnaie pour payer la moitié.

* * *

Ce soir là, Naruto pleura presque quand Sasuke lui offrit son cadeau, sans artifice avec juste un « tien pour ton anniversaire ». Il était tellement surpris qu'il resta pendant plusieurs secondes à le regarder avec un air hébété avant de l'engouffrer dans une embrasse chaleureuse et énergique. Laissant le jeune corbeau aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

* * *

**C'est ici que la vraie histoire commence….. **

**A suivre !!! **

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier :

titemb-bm –

SLASHAGOGO –

mama –

richon –

An author alone in the dark –

saki-62 –

et Asuka Tanku

pour le soutient et la compréhension face à la situation de mon grand père.

Et bien entendu tous les autres qui on eu assez de patience pour attendre ce chapitre et qui ont continués à lire mon histoire !

Mais ne vous inquiétez plus tout va beaucoup mieux, certes encore beaucoup de travail mais le prochain chapitre entrera directement dans le vif du sujet, donc de l'intrigue.

Et sera, pour ma part je pense que cela va plaire à tout le monde, beaucoup plus long que ce chapitre ou les autres.

Alors merci encore pour votre soutient moral et au prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Et Bonne semaine à vous !


	12. Partie 2 chapitre 1

**Partie 2 : **

Hey le monde !!

Comme promis voici enfin le début de la deuxième partie de l'histoire ! En clair pour ceux qui attendaient de l'action la voici ! ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre apaisera votre « faim » jusqu'au suivant !

Bonne lecture ! Et encore désolé du retard !

**Pairing :** en fait, il risque d'avoir des changements finalement…on verra bien…, en tout cas

**Pas** de Sasuke/Sakura ou Naruto/Sakura ! Ou Naruto/Hina… Ça c'est promis, ça reste du

Yaoi !!

**Rating :** **M/T et PG-13** (selon les scènes) pour toute l'histoire ! ^^

**Team 7**

Le Troisième Hokage fumait sa pipe comme à son habitude, toutefois cette fois-ci il regardait un dossier posait sur son bureau de manière à ce que les informations lui soit disponible sans avoir à posait sa pipe. Le dossier n'était pas volumineux, mais il était bien fourni. Les informations concernaient une équipe de Genin : l'équipe trois composait de Naruto Uzumaki, Uma Trish (issu d'un couple de civil) et Kura Urameshi (mère décédée et père ancien ANBU). Les détails étalés devant ses yeux lui rappelaient des souvenirs. L'équipe et leur sensei (il n'est pas important) avaient été embusqués par des ninjas de Kaminari no kuni, le village caché des Nuages Kumakagure.

Et cela avait été un massacre. Uma avait été la première à tombé, suivit de leur sensei et de Kura. Naruto avait pu s'en sortit uniquement grâce à un ordre de son sensei. Celui d'aller en éclaireur chercher une équipe d'ANBU de Konoha, la mission ayant virée de classe C a SS.

Maintenant, l'Hokage devait penser à intégrer Naruto dans une nouvelle équipe.

Sasuke et sa classe graduaient cette année, ou plutôt ce mois-ci. Et il manquait un genin pour que les équipes soient complètes. La tâche lui revenait de former les équipes puis de donner la liste au sensei de la classe pour pouvoir exécuter la tâche puis informer les ninjas choisit pour être sensei.

Il reprit une grande bouffé de fumée puis regarda par les grandes fenêtres. Naruto était rentré hier dans la soirée. Sans aucune égratignures, celles-ci déjà guéries par le pouvoir du Kyuubi. Pourtant les yeux de Naruto avaient été plus étranges que normal mais en même temps vu ce qui venait de se produire cela ne l'étonner pas vraiment.

Reprenant sa « lecture » sur les forces et faiblesses des futurs genin il se mit à composer les équipes. Oui Naruto serait mieux dans _**son **_équipe.

*******

Umino Iruka avait été prévenu de l'incident concernant l'équipe trois et il devait admettre que cela l'inquiété. Sasuke avait été distrait dans son cours toutefois il avait performé de manière admirable. Cela devait donc concerner son colocataire. Il soupira, expirant un peu de fumée blanche et se remit en route. Il était déjà tard, près de 20h00, mais il voulait aller voir par lui-même comment allait Naruto.

Les rues étaient presque désertes pour un mois de novembre, mais le froid avait fait son nid dans la vallée et cela se ressentait de plus en plus. Quelques couples et groupes d'amis se pressaient dans les restaurants ou dans les maisons. Mais le silence était englouti par les brumes blanches voguant dans les rues.

En arrivant devant l'appartement des deux jeunes garçons, il pouvait voir une lumière chaleureuse et apaisante luire par les fenêtres. Avec un sourire il appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que son élève, Sasuke, lui ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrer.

Comme il l'avait imaginé dans la rue, l'appartement était chaleureux et agréable à vivre. Les murs étaient tapis de couleurs chaudes et non agressives. Le salon était peint en orange foncé avec des bandes de papier peints chocolat, la cuisine était verte clair, les meubles ayant été peints en beige-bois, et le couloir menant aux chambres et autres pièces était peints en bleu mi-clair avec ce qui ressemblait à des nuages blancs. Et il se surprit à se demander qui avait fait la décoration, Sasuke ou Naruto ? Car quand il avait aidé Naruto à emménager il se rappelait encore que tout était blanc.

Mais partout où son regard se posait il ne voyait pas Naruto dans les pièces à vivre. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui lui regardait en direction du couloir et plus précisément d'une porte. Avec un regard lourd de sens il demanda la permission à Sasuke d'aller voir Naruto. Ce dernier le laissa faire en secouant doucement la tête.

Il alla donc devant la porte qui selon toute vraisemblance devait être celle de la chambre de Naruto, il toqua trois fois, de façon douce mais ferme, laissa un temps de pause d'environ trois secondes entre chaque coup. Puis il appela avec une voix ferme : « Naruto ? C'est Iruka, peux-tu ouvrir s'il te plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on parle tous les deux. ». Il attendit encore quelques secondes et allait recommencer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Naruto se décala de quelques pas pour le laisser entrer dans son « antre ».

*******

Sasuke regarda distraitement la pendule de la cuisine et remarqua que cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'Iruka et Naruto étaient dans la chambre entrain de parler. Avec un autre regard vers la pendule puis vers la porte de la chambre de Naruto, il retourna à ses parchemins : des techniques de son clan qu'il était allé récupérer dans la semaine. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Iruka dire à Naruto de prendre soin de lui et qu'il le verrait dans une semaine, ils se saluèrent et Iruka repartit chez lui. Naruto était appuyer pensivement contre le mur du salon et le regarder lire. Il leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et Naruto agita sa main droite comme pour dire « laisse tomber ». Il secoua un peu ses épaules et reprit sa lecture. La technique en elle-même était simple mais elle demandait énormément de chakra pour être parfaite. Et donc il ne pouvait pas encore s'entraîner, essayer serait plus du suicide qu'autre chose, surtout avec ses réserves. Il fallait qu'il attende encore quelques années et quelques dur entraînement… il soupira et farfouilla à travers les rouleaux pour trouver une technique qu'il puisse maîtriser avant le dernier examen.

Il sentait encore le poids du regard du renard sur lui mais décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention. Il sentit l'air du déplacement de Naruto derrière lui, et l'entendit sortir le nécessaire pour faire le souper. Comme il le pensa, Naruto cuisina du poisson avec du riz accompagné d'une sauce blanche aux champignons. L'odeur du succulent repas fit gronder son estomac et rire son compagnon. Il sourit derrière sa main, ne voulant pas que Naruto le voit, même s'il savait que Naruto savait son sourire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto le tira de sa lecture et lui demanda de mettre la table. Il s'exécuta, il prit tout ses rouleaux et les déposa sur le canapé, puis retourna dans la cuisine, sortit deux assiettes, quatre couverts et deux verres qu'il disposa sur le bar de la cuisine. La soirée se passa dans un silence confortable et chaleureux. Naruto lui remit les rouleaux à leur place dans sa bibliothèque après avoir manger tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Une heure plus tard, c'est un ninja et un futur ninja qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits. Enfin…. Presque.

*******

_**Flashback : **_

_Une marre, non, à bien y regarder c'est un océan de sang qui se prolonge à mes pieds. Je remonte lentement mes yeux vers le ciel, il est étoilé et au point le plus haut j'aperçois la lune, ah ! Une lune rouge. Je baisse mes yeux vers mes mains, du sang, elles sont couvertes de sang, je ne fais que les regarder, comme si elles ne m'appartenaient pas. Je regarde autour de moi à présent, des corps inertes et gisant dans cet océan. __A peine identifiable mais je les reconnais grâce leurs yeux__. Je ferme les yeux en dirigeant ma tête vers la lune, je sens ses rayons de sang sur moi. _

_La plupart __des cadavres __étai__en__t morcelés : des bras, des jambes, le buste ou même la tête leurs manquaient. Un spectacle d'horreur qui aurait réussi à faire tomber dans les pommes le meilleur de l'élite des ANBU. Pourtant je les voyais tel qu'ils étaient été et pour moi ils n'étaient pas horrible, non c'était même tout le contraire, ils étaient magnifiques surtout baignant dans leur sang. __J'__ordonnais la pluie, elle me purifia moi ainsi que la terre qui venait d'être souillée._

_Sakura _

_Sasuke_

_Ino_

_Hinata_

_Lee_

_Shino_

_Chouji_

_Shikamaru_

_Kiba_

_Asuma_

_Kurenai_

_Kakashi_

_Iruka_

_Tsunade_

_Itachi_

_Deidara_

_Sasori _

_Pein_

_Madara_

_Tous. Tous. Tous étaient morts et à mes pieds… morts…tous…déchiquetés…étripés…morts…je ris…je ris… je ris…et je ne m'arrête pas...je ris….._

__ !!!!!!!!!

_**Fin Flashback. **_

Naruto ouvre les yeux en grand, les pupilles dilatées, couvert de sueur, les mains agrippées aux draps et les phalanges blanches, son cœur battait la chamade. Encore ce cauchemar. Encore. Il inspire profondément une quinzaine de fois et son cœur se calme enfin. Il attrape la bouteille posé à même le sol sur le côté droit de son lit et boit quelques gorgées. Puis il inspire de nouveau et se force à se rendormir.

_**Flashback : **_

_Je suis allongé sous un arbre, il fait chaud, l'air est lourd mais une brise légère souffle…je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté, une forme orange est installé près de moi, un renard…bizarre il a neuf queues…je tends ma main vers lui est caresse son poils…il est si doux et si chaud…j'arrive à sentir sous mes doigts son corps montait et descendre au rythme de sa respiration…vraiment chaud…puis le ciel devient noir…doucement le noir devient couleur de sang…la lune se montre…rouge…elle saigne elle aussi…je me retourne sur la petite boule de poil, elle n'est plus là…je regarde devant moi…elle me regarde, elle me parle…étrange….je n'entends pas…elle sourit…elle fixe la lune… et fais retentir son cri…elle s'approche de moi et plonge en moi…j'hurle.._

_**Fin Flashback. **_

Me réveillant pour la seconde fois, je suis presque surpris de me retrouver devant la cage de Kyuubi. Oh c'est donc lui qui m'a sortit de ce cauchemar. Ses yeux rouges sang me fixent, inquiets. Je lui souris doucement et laisse ses neuf queues se refermaient autour de moi et me donner du réconfort. Je soupire de bien être et lentement replonge dans les bras de Morphée sous l'œil attentif de Kyuubi, mon confident, protecteur et ami le plus cher.

*******

Kyuubi était inquiet, non pire, frénétiquement inquiet pour son kit. Les cauchemars de son ancienne vie sont une chose mais les cauchemars de son « double » en sont une autre. Il resserra sa prise sur son kit et rumina ses sombres pensées tout en le surveillant. Sa bloodline s'était activée pendant la mission où son équipe était morte, et cela n'arrangé pas les changes…non vraiment pas. Car même si les caractéristiques étaient et voulaient qu'elles soient presque identiques à celle des Uchiha, il n'empêche que Kyuubi y avait mêlé son essence, donc elle devait avoir encore plus de puissance donc de problème, car à chaque bloodline un fardeau.

Simple voyez par vous-même :

Uchiha : deviennent fous à l'activation du dernier niveau.

Hyuuga : deviennent aveugles.

Nara : ne font plus la différence entre vie et ombre.

Yamanaka : deviennent fous.

Akimichi : meurent soit d'une crise cardiaque soit de l'utilisation de leur drogue.

Aburame : se font dévorés par leurs insectes.

Inuzuka : perdent leur humanité.

Et si on prend en compte que les Uchiha deviennent fous, qu'est-ce-qui arriverai à Naruto si il activait tout les niveaux de sa bloodline ? Deviendrait-il fou ? Ou deviendrait-il un démon ? Il n'était pas sûr mais une chose était sûre : ils, soit lui et Naruto, devaient les découvrir et mettre en place des restrictions d'utilisation. Il ne perdrait pas son kit à cause du sang des Uchiha. Ça non, il ne le permettrait pas !

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Naruto quand il le sentit se réveiller. Il regarda par les yeux de son hôte et remarqua qu'il était déjà le matin. Avec un mouvement doux et plein de chaleur il le fit repartir « vers son corps ». À présent seul dans sa cage, Kyuubi manigança un nouvel entraînement pour son kit.

*******

Dans son bureau, l'Hokage regardait les futurs sensei des différents groupes des futurs genins. Il tira plusieurs sur sa pipe et attendit patiemment. En fait tous attendaient quelqu'un. Et s'il ne fut pas l'un des meilleurs, il aurait été surement et depuis longtemps mis en arrêt, pour le fait qu'il soit toujours en retard.

Les présents : Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Shiranui Genma, Mitarashi Anko, Gekkou Hayate et Nara Shikaku. Aucun d'entres eux ne se faisaient d'illusions, la plupart des équipes ne passeraient même pas la première évaluation hors académie. Mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Comme un seul corps ils se tournèrent tous vers la fenêtre gauche du bureau où venait d'apparaître le dernier de ceux qui seraient sensei cette année. Le fameux Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur. L'Hokage tira une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe puis la déposa dans son cendrier et d'une voix grave mais douce leur remis la composition de leur futur team et leur numéro.

*******

Kakashi se demanda plusieurs fois cette semaine, si l'Hokage n'était pas tombé sur la tête ou enfin devenu sénile. Non vraiment. J'insiste. Lui sensei ? Alors qu'il faisait échouer systématiquement toutes les équipes qui lui étaient donné ? Lui qui était toujours en retard d'au moins trois heures ? Je répète sénile le vieux, sénile. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore fini de lire le dernier tome parût d'Icha Icha paradise (c'est bien ça n'est-ce-pas ?). Alors là il disait non ! Cette équipe aussi il l'a ferait couler. Pas moyen qu'il se tape du babysitting. Non merci ! Attendait attendait…qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'aurais l'équipe sept ? Sept ? Il devait être maudit. En plus un Uchiha dedans, un rose bonbon et… et… ah non ! Uzumaki. Par pitié non ! La c'est sûr je les coule !

Peut importe ce que tu dis Sarutobi, je les coule, ils repartent à l'académie. Point barre. Non ce n'est pas la peine de me faire le coup des yeux de chiens battus ! Ah non ! Vous êtes le diable réincarné Sarutobi ! Le diable ! Nan pis franchement une équipe avec un suicidaire, un bonbon rose qui s'intéresse surement plus aux garçons qu'autre chose et un trouble fêtes ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ah pas encore ce regard ! Le diable ! Le diable ! Rahh c'est bon c'est bon…je vais quand même les tester pour de vrai…rahhh Icha Icha j'arrive ! Le diable je dis !

*******

Sarutobi rigolait derrière sa pipe, il était si facile de faire faire ce qu'il voulait à Kakashi même quand celui-ci ne le voulait pas… ah cette astuce marchait toujours ! Et dire que c'était son élève qui lui avait appris...ah le bon vieux temps…

_**Flashback : **_

_Trois gamins d'environ treize ans se tenaient devant lui, l'un avec les cheveux blanc attaché en queue haute, et un rouleau dans le dos, un autre les cheveux noir raides et un ensemble vert et gris avec des yeux de serpent et la dernière les cheveux roses pâles attaché en couette et en uniforme gris et noir. _

_-Allez sensei ! S'il vous plait ! _

_-Non non Jiraya…_

_-Mais enfin s'il vous plait sensei ! Vous aviez promis ! S'il vous plait ?! On a bien fini ce jutsu de malheur ! S'il vous plait ! _

_-Oui sensei s'il vous plait ! _

_Jiraya lui fit son regard le plus abattu et le plus touchant. Il fléchit. _

_-Bien d'accord…va pour des ramens…_

_-Yatta !!! _

_**Fin flashback. **_

Ah si seulement ils étaient restés des enfants. Il soupira et retourna à ses dossiers tout en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait en fin de semaine lorsque les sensei prendraient en charge leurs équipes. Comme l'avait dit Tsunade, c'était un moment de vérité pour savoir quels enfants étaient faits ou non pour être ninja.

*******

Le matin était doux, c'était la routine pour les commerçants qui ouvraient à peine leurs boutiques, le temps était froid mais plaisant. En bref rien sortant de l'ordinaire, sauf pour les gradués de l'académie. Ce matin ils recevaient leurs teams. L'excitation de la classe haute se ressentait dans les murs de l'académie. Sasuke Uchiha était comme à son habitude assis au deuxième rang près de la fenêtre. Devant lui une certaine Sakura et Ino se chamaillaient pour s'asseoir dans le siège juste à côté de lui. Sur les autres bancs de la salle de classe : Nara Shikamaru dormait paisiblement, la tête posait sur ses deux bras sur son bureau, à sa droite Chouji Akimichi mangeait distraitement un paquet de chips. Un peu derrière eux : l'héritière du clan Hyuuga, Hinata parler doucement et en bégayant à l'héritier du clan Aburame, Shino. Derrière Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka et son chien, Akamaru, faisait leur tapage habituel.

Alors quand Iruka entra ce matin même dans cette classe il eu l'envie de repartir chez lui. Non vraiment il aime son travail en tant qu'enseignant mais parfois que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir la paix ! Avec un soupir d'exaspération il posa les feuilles avec les répartitions des équipes et pour ses autres classes et avec un tonitruant : « Silence ! Sakura et Ino asseyez-vous maintenant ! » Les nouveaux genins se figèrent et furent attentifs.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous attentifs, enfin presque, Chouji tu pourrais réveiller Shikamaru s'il te plaît ?

-Ok.

-Bien, je disais donc, vous êtes à présent les fiers et nouveaux ninja de Konoha, donc comme il se doit vous serez placé en équipe de trois avec un sensei qui vous formera à adapter vos techniques, les développer et vous rendre meilleur. Bien maintenant quand j'appelle vos noms j'aimerais que vous vous organisiez, est-ce clair ?

-Oui Iruka-sensei ! répondirent les élèves (ou plutôt ancien élèves) en cœur.

Une fois les équipes de Kurenai et Asuma appelés respectivement : Hinata, Shino, Kiba et Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino. Iruka appela l'équipe 7. (Oui il n'a pas respecté les numéros des équipes en les appelants car il voulait attendre que Naruto soit là pour appeler team 7).

-Ne, sensei ?

-Oui Shikamaru ?

-Il manque quelqu'un pour la dernière équipe, non ?

-Cela à déjà été arrangé.

A ce moment-là, Naruto entra dans la classe et après avoir dit bonjour à Iruka alla s'asseoir devant Sasuke.

-Bien team 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Votre sensei sera Hatake Kakashi. Bien maintenant que vous avez tous été appelé, attendait sagement vos sensei. Au revoir et bonne chance !

- Au revoir Iruka-sensei ! répondirent les élèves (ou plutôt ancien élèves) en cœur.

Dès qu'il fut sortit un grand silence tomba sur la classe et tout les regards se dirigèrent sur Naruto.

Naruto qui lui d'ailleurs regardait par la fenêtre, pas du tout intéressé par les gennins, même si il sentait leurs regards. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir avec des accroche kunai et notes explosifs, un tee-shirt bleu pâle avec une spirale en motif sur le devant et une veste noir avec pareillement des attaches kunai et un katana dans le dos. Le tout complété par des chaussures modèle sécurité noires à lacées noir et bleu.

*******

Sakura décida dès que le nouveau entra qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! Raison une : Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il était entré. Raison deux : son look était trop noir, trop dangereux, il émettait des ondes mauvaises ! Raison trois : Sasuke le regardait trop !! Alors qu'elle il ne la regardait pas ! Même pas un peu et quand il le faisait il soupirait !

Ino décida que le nouveau était cool ! Pas aussi cool que Sasuke mais cool ! Son style vestimentaire lui allez bien et ses armes lui données un look « Bad boy ». En plus avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu azur elle était prête à parier que d'ici quelques années tout le monde, femme ou homme, tomberait comme des mouches sur son passage !

Hinata, elle décida qu'elle n'oserait jamais parler au nouveau ! Il était trop beau, trop mystérieux ! D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Mais malheureusement jamais il ne détourna la tête de la fenêtre.

Kiba décida qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le nouveau et était soulagé de ne pas avoir à le côtoyer ! Non mais sérieux avec son look et son air « je suis dans mes pensées je m'en tape de vous » il lui faisait trop pensé à l'autre con de Sasuke ! Non et pis un katana ! Un katana ! Il est cinglé !

Shino par contre était prudent, ses insectes refusant catégoriquement de s'approcher du nouveau et ils bourdonnaient comme lorsqu'un danger était proche. Prudent.

Chouji lui n'avait aucunes pensées particulière pour le nouveau, juste que son style était cool. Mais surtout où sont passé toutes mes chips ?

Shikamaru, lui, simple, il dormait à moitié mais ce qu'il avait vue et sentit du nouveau, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le sous estimer sous peine de grand danger. Il se rendormit.

Sasuke était amusé, alors c'était ça que Naruto avait refusé de lui dire ce matin et lui qui pensait qu'il allait s'entraîner habillé comme il l'était. Mais ce qui lui importait le plus c'est pourquoi oh pourquoi avaient-ils été groupés avec la pire des deux fan girls ! Il sentait une migraine arrivée…

*******

Naruto en entrant dans la classe faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque, non mais sérieux c'était trop bizarre de voir les rookies en… en… limite bébé ! Nan très sérieusement ! Aucuns des genins présents ne savaient se battre correctement ou n'émettaient l'aura de puissance et de savoir qu'ils avaient une fois émis. Non trop bizarre. Heureusement que Kyuubi lui rappela d'entrer dans la classe et d'arrêter de réagir comme un imbécile comme il disait : « à quoi tu t'attendais ? Voir mini-Sasuke ne t'avais pas fait déjà comprendre que les autres seraient dans le même état ? Je vous jure, c'est à se demander pourquoi je reste avec toi parfois…idiot ! ». Après avoir salué poliment Iruka, il alla s'asseoir sur le banc devant Sasuke. Et pas du tout intéressé pour un sous à ce qui se passait, il se mit à rêvassé en regardant par la fenêtre.

Une heure après l'annonce de sa nouvelle ? équipe, les autres sensei étaient venus chercher leurs genins et il ne restait qu'eux dans la salle de classe. Le bonbon rose comme l'avait surnommé si affectueusement Kyuubi n'arrêtait pas de jacasser de choses et d'autres, complètement inutile, même aujourd'hui Naruto se demandait comment elle avait pu devenir la femme qu'il avait connu, forte de caractère, sincère et du genre « fais pas chier ou j't'envoie faire mumuse contre un mur », surement grâce à Tsunade. Finalement en ayant assez il se tourna vers Sasuke et le bonbon.

-Dis tu peux te la fermer ?

-Quoi ! J't'parle pas à toi d'abord alors retourne voir ailleurs Naruto-no-baka !

-Premièrement : tu me connais pas je te conseille de pas m'insulter ou tu risque vraiment de te retrouver avec une partie de ton corps en moins capiche ? Deuxio : Sasuke n'en a rien à fiche de ton charabia incessant, Tercio : es-tu te prends pour un ninja ? Mon dieu tu vas vite mourir dans ce cas et crois-moi ce n'est pas moi qui ira te sauver. Maintenant ferme-là et assis-toi.

Il vit le visage de Sakura passait du rouge colérique au pâle en moins de quelques secondes pendant son petit speech et il devait avouer que même s'il aimait beaucoup Sakura, comme une sœur, la fan girl qu'elle était lui taper, et à Kyuubi aussi, sur le système comme jamais. Il vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke le remercier. Puis sauter de son siège pour se mettre à ses côtés, histoire d'échapper au bonbon. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Sakura n'ouvra pas une seule fois la bouche. Au plus grand bonheur des trois autres.

*******

Kakashi contrairement aux croyances de ses collègues, ne lisait pas 24h sur 24h les Icha Icha, non il s'en servait surtout comme diversion tandis qu'il étudiait son environnement et les personnes l'entourant. Tout comme le fait que si il était en retard était à cause de ses livres ou parce qu'il dormait. Non la vérité aussi était toute autre, Kakashi passait trois heures devant la stèle aux morts, héros, de Konoha là où les noms de son meilleur ami et de son sensei étaient gravés à jamais. Il revivait ses pertes, ses peurs, ses erreurs et son comportement face à celui qu'il avait toujours traité de gamin et qui était mort pour lui. Avec un dernier regard pour la stèle, il alla finalement prendre « contact » avec son équipe.

L'académie n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours les même murs, le même mobilier, la même balançoire dans la cour, bref ennuyant et pourtant rassurant en un sens. Il arriva devant la porte de la classe ou ses … gamins…l'attendaient. Il soupira un bon coup et fixa une sorte de sourire sous son masque et poussa la porte. Là, assis sur les bancs près de la fenêtre, le trio. Bof, d'ici ils n'avaient rien de terrible. Même si le blondinet avec son katana attirait l'attention.

-Mmm…comment dire ça, dit-il en se grattant le menton, ma première impression de vous est…je ne vous aime pas.

Puis il leur dit de le retrouver sur le toit avant de disparaître dans un « pouf » de fumée rose et blanche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce jutsu de transportation ! C'était toujours amusant de l'utiliser devant des novices ! La tête qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois l'amusé au plus au point.

Le premier à arriver fut le blondinet, suivit du noiraud puis de la rose. Les deux derniers s'assirent devant lui mais le blondinet préféra se mettre contre la rambarde. Il attendit quelque secondes pendant lesquels il fit semblant de lire un passage de son livre avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien commençons par nous présenter ! dit-il

-Que voulez-vous savoir sensei ? demanda le bonbon.

-Par exemple ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détester, vos rêves pour le futur, des trucs dans le genre, quoi...

-Pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas sensei ?

- Oh, moi ? Et bien je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi, je n'ai pas le moindre désir de vous révéler ce que j'aime ou déteste quand à mes rêves pour le futur…et j'ai un tas d'occupation…

-En clair tout ce que vous nous apprenez c'est votre nom… remarqua frustré le bonbon.

-Maintenant c'est votre tour, à toi pinkie !

-Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, ce que j'aime c'est… (Coup d'œil vers Sasuke) euh, la personne que j'aime c'est… (Coup d'œil vers Sasuke) et euh… Mon rêve pour le futur… (Coup d'œil vers Sasuke) ce que je n'aime pas c'est **NARUTO** ! Mon occupation c'est… (Coup d'œil vers Sasuke)…

-Ok pinkie… . ~merde une fan girl… ça va être dur ~ suivant, noiraud ?

- Je me nomme Uchiha Sasuke, il y a beaucoup de chose que je déteste et très peu de chose que j'aime, si ce n'est la nourriture de Naruto et Naruto. Et bien que je n'ai pas de rêves, mon but est de tuer une certaine personne et de faire revivre mon clan.

-OK…~ bon bah celui-là va falloir l'avoir à l'œil ~ blondie ?

-Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Et j'aime plein de chose, je déteste plein de chose, je respect Sasuke et mon rêve est de protéger Konoha et de mourir sans regrets.

*******

Après que Naruto se soit introduit à Sakura et Kakashi, un silence tomba sur le groupe, chacun digérant les paroles du blond. Puis Kakashi se repris et leur expliqua qu'ils auraient un autre test, test de survie et qu'ils devraient combattre contre lui. Pour leur faire peur il leur dit le pourcentage de réussite de cet examen soit un taux d'échec de 66 %. Ensuite jugeant qu'il leur avait assez fait peur et perdre de temps il leur recommanda de ne pas manger et leur donna le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous avant de disparaître de nouveau dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les trois genins sur le toit de l'académie.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard et profitèrent du fait que Sakura fut dans ses pensées pour filet discrètement. Une fois rentré chez eux, ils mangèrent les bentos préparés par notre blondinet préféré et reprirent leurs habitudes. Soit l'entraînement. Et Sasuke se retrouva encore une fois extrêmement bénie et plein de gratitude que Naruto ne lui pose pas de question sur ce qu'il avait révélé plus tôt. Le soir venu, ils se couchèrent tôt pour être en pleine forme le lendemain.

Lorsque Sasuke se leva il fut surpris de voir Naruto déjà levé, leur bentos préparés et un petit déjeuner copieux prêt à être manger sur la table. Décidant de suivre l'exemple de Naruto qui déjeuner tranquillement une tartine de pain à la confiture d'abricot avec un bol de café au lait, il s'installa dans sa chaise et entama son petit-déjeuner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke… et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il vaut mieux prendre des forces avant d'aller se battre. Ça c'est une chose que Naoki-sensei n'a jamais cessé de me répéter.

-Mmm… il te manque, Naoki-sensei ?

-Parfois. Souvent j'admets. Mais être ninja signifie mettre sa vie en jeu à chaque mission. Il nous le répéter avant chaque mission.

-Mm. Désolé.

-Oui.

Ils se préparèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la zone d'entraînement. Sakura n'était pas encore arrivée, heureusement, car aucun des deux n'étaient d'humeur à l'écouter jacassé. Malheureusement chaque chose ayant une fin, une demi-heure plus tard elle arriva. Ce qu'elle remarqua dès qu'elle arriva fut la tranquillité qui se dégageait de ses deux camarades. Une tranquillité qui sembla se brisé dès qu'elle les salua ou plutôt dès qu'elle salua Sasuke, qui comme à son habitude l'ignora complètement. Elle se résigna après avoir passé dix minutes à essayer de faire la conversation et s'assis à même le sol près de Sasuke et regarda autour d'elle.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Kakashi arriva enfin. Sakura lui cria « Vous êtes en retard ! » mais il ne fit que sourire.

-OK, le réveil est programmé pour sonner à midi.

-Huh ? dit Sakura.

-Voici deux clochettes (il les tira de sa poche et les montra aux genins), votre mission est de me les prendre avant que le réveil ne sonne. Ceux qui n'auront pas une clochette d'ici midi n'auront pas à manger. Non seulement je l'attacherai à l'un de ses bout de bois, mais en plus je mangerais devant vous. Comme il n'y a que deux clochettes, il est certain que l'un d'entre vous se retrouvera attaché. Et la personne qui n'a pas de clochette retourne à l'académie. Si vous voulez vous pouvez utiliser des shurikens et des kunais. Vous ne réussirez pas si vous ne m'attaquez pas avec l'intention de me tuer.

-Mais vous allez être en danger ! cria affolé Sakura.

-Bien vous commencerez quand je vous donnerais le signal. Dit-il en ignorant complètement la remarque de la jeune genin.

-Un, deux, trois, partez !

Les trois genin disparurent de la zone visible. Kakashi sourit, au moins ils savaient se dissimuler.

Sasuke se dissimula dans une partie de la forêt, mais dans un endroit stratégique où les pièges seraient faciles à installer mais dur à visualiser. Sakura était à quelques mètres de là et semblait le chercher sans succès. Quand à Naruto, et bien Naruto sauta sur le dos de Sasuke plaquant fermement sa main sur la bouche de se dernier pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bruit. Ce qui les fit presque tomber par terre mais Sasuke regagna vite son équilibre et lança un regard assassin à Naruto qui lui ne fit que sourire.

-c'est un test pour savoir si on peut travailler en équipe, Sasuke.

- ??

-Réfléchis Sasuke, il est un jounin aucun d'entre nous seul ne peut l'embusquer et lui prendre les clochettes, qui plus est les équipes sont toujours de trois.

-Donc l'objectif n'est pas les clochettes… tu as déjà eu ce test ?

-En quelques sortes mais Naoki-sensei l'avait fait avec autre chose. Sourit le blond, toujours sur le dos de Sasuke, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très confortable.

-Mm… on doit trouver Sakura dans ce cas ?

-Oui. Même si je suis du même avis que toi l'a dessus.

-Tch. Tu descends ou je te porte ? demanda presque ennuyé le corbeau.

-Mm et bien maintenant que tu le dis…nan je plaisante ! (il lâcha l'Uchiha et ils mirent en route pour trouver Sakura).

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé Sakura et réussi à lui faire comprendre le véritable objectif de l'exercice, ils formèrent un plan pour obtenir les clochettes.

Kakashi commença à se poser des questions de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela faisait près de deux heures et aucun des trois n'avaient tenté quoique se soit. Avec un soupir il décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire une petite « inspection » des troupes. Il se mit en route et essaya de localiser Sakura. Alors qu'il avançait dans la forêt, il évita par la gauche un kunai et par la droite un shuriken. Puis il sentit comme une force le clouer sur place, puis avec une rapidité qui lui plût, Sasuke se trouva devant lui, un kunai pressé contre son torse, là où se trouver son cœur et Naruto derrière lui, son katana placé sous sa gorge. La dernière ayant récupérer les clochettes.

Kakashi dut bien l'admettre, il était impressionné. Ils avaient réussi à monter un plan et à travailler en équipe. Et bien maintenant il n'avait plus le choix que de les accepter. Tans pis. Bonjour babysitting.

Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il leur dit : « félicitation vous avez réussi le test Team 7 ».

**A suivre ! **

Reviews ??


	13. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : 

Hey mes chers lecteurs !

Je voulais juste vous annoncer avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, que la publication des futurs chapitres se ferait de manière mensuel, soit un par mois (enfin depuis le temps je crois que vous vous en doutiez non ?). J'essayerai en contre partie de les faires plus ou moins long (entre 10 et 15 pages). Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ^^ Oh et **n'oubliez pas de voter** pour votre **couple préféré** sur le **poll** ce trouvant sur **le profil**, vous y trouvez tous les couples avec lesquels j'hésite. (Le Pairing n'apparaîtra donc que vers la fin de la partie 2 et le début de la partie 3).

**Mission au pays des Vagues**

Naruto se tenait dans un arbre, sur l'une des branches et guettait tel le prédateur qu'il était ce maudit Chat. En même temps connaissant la propriétaire et sa façon de montrait son affection, ça ne l'étonnait guère qu'à chaque fois celui-ci s'échappe. Il ferait de même. Sérieusement c'était un miracle en soit qu'il ne fut pas déjà mort asphyxié. Pas très loin de lui, caché au sol dans un buisson Sakura se tenait prête avec un filet. A l'opposé dans un autre buisson Sasuke faisait la même chose. Pas la peine de demander où se trouvait le sensei, Kakashi était assis tranquillement sur un banc à trois mètre de là et il lisait son livre. Pathétique. Il était sérieusement entrain d'envisagé de menacer Kakashi pour obtenir une autre mission mais à chaque fois il devait se dire que les missions de classe D aidées Sakura et Sasuke à travailler en équipe. Il soupira. Comme l'aurait dit Shikamaru « quel galère ! ».

Sasuke lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'ils étaient prêts. Il lui répondit brièvement et dans un mouvement fluide et souple depuis l'arbre, attrapa le maudit fuyard. Qui lui fit une joie de le griffer sur chaque partie de chair qu'il voyait, soit son visage et ses bras. Naruto et Kyuubi grognèrent laissant le chat mort de peur et figé, Tora-chan voyait déjà défilé sa vie… Bien il n'avait pas perdu son contrôle. Ce maudit « Tora-chan » vivrait un jour de plus. C'est avec un plaisir malsain que l'équipe 7 entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage et remirent Tora-chan à sa propriétaire qui s'empressa de l'asphyxier sous ses « câlins ». Naruto, Kyuubi et Sasuke arborèrent des sourires sadiques en voyant le chat presque suffoqué. Et grognèrent de concert quand il se fit de nouveau la male.

L'Hokage soupira quand la femme du Lord du pays du Feu se mit à pleurer après « Tora-chan ». Et vu le regard de ses subordonnées présent dans le bureau, ils pensaient tous la même chose : « encore… il ne peut pas mourir ce chat ? ». L'Hokage reprit une bouffé de sa pipe et regarda la liste des missions de classe D qu'il allait pouvoir confier à l'équipe 7.

-Bien, Team 7, vos prochaines missions sont baby-sitter la fille de Mme X (m'en fiche un peu de son nom et c'est pas du tout important), faire les courses pour l'académie civile, repeindre la barrière du côté ouest du village… et récupérer Tora.

-Non. S'il vous plaît Hokage-sama donne nous une mission un peu plus sportive. Demanda poliment Sakura, exacerbée de toutes les missions futiles accomplies jusqu'ici.

-Oh ? Vous vous sentez prêt ?

-Oui ! Répondirent de concert les trois genins.

-Sakura ! Naruto ! Sasuke ! Gronda scandalisé Iruka. Vous devez comprendre que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ! Vous n'êtes que des genins, et en tant que tel vous devez effectuer un certain nombre de mission de classe D pour vous formez et être ainsi en mesure de prendre des missions de classe supérieur…

-Cela suffit Iruka. Dit gentiment mais fermement Sarutobi. Bien dans ce cas je crois que j'ai en effet une mission qui devrait vous satisfaire. Elle est de classe C, elle consiste à l'escorte d'une certaine personne dans son pays. Vous accompagnerez Tazuna-san jusqu'au pays des Vagues. Faîtes-le entrer !

Les portes du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvrirent et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra. Vêtu d'un pantalon large noir usé et un débardeur gris qui en avait vu surement des vertes et des pas mûrs, il tenait dans sa main droite une gourde à saké et l'autre était appuyé sur la porte, dans son dos un sac de voyage bien rempli et au dessus de celui-ci un sac de couchage. Il arborait une barbe de quelques semaines et ses cheveux étaient gris. Mais ces yeux touchèrent cette fois Naruto. Ils étaient pleins de tristesse et de désespoir. Comme dans sa première vie nota Naruto, Tazuna buvait en se présentant.

-Alors ce sont ces punks qui vont m'escorter ? Pff… en plus elle a des cheveux roses ? C'est quoi un bonbon ? Et ce sont des ninjas ? Ils ont tout l'air de sortir de leurs couches…Je suis le super expert constructeur et architecte de pont, Tazuna ! Et j'attends de vous que vous que vous me protégiez pendant le trajet jusqu'au pays de vagues et jusqu'à la fin de la construction de mon pont !

- Non mais je vais lui montrer si je suis un bonbon moi ! marmonna Sakura en se dirigeant résolument vers leur client une fois que ce dernier eu fini de se présenter. Mais elle fut vite arrêter par Kakashi qui l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

Après cette présentation plus que remuée, les membres de l'équipe 7 se séparèrent, sauf Sasuke et Naruto, pour aller se préparer pour le départ. Sur leur chemin jusqu'à leur appartement, Sasuke et Naruto rencontrèrent Konohamaru, qui comme à son habitude s'était dissimulé sous un drap couleur pierre en formant l'aspect de ce qui semblait être une pierre. Les deux genins se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Puis Naruto fit un signe à Sasuke, lui indiquant qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Sasuke continua sa route tandis que Naruto étudia avec un faux intérêt et un peu de malice le déguisement du jeune petit-fils de Sarutobi, Troisième Hokage de Konoha. Il ramassa un caillou et le jeta sur la grotesque forme qui révéla trois enfants souriant à pleine dents à Naruto.

-Hé hé ! Tu nous as encore démasqué Naruto-nii-san ! dit Konohamaru.

-Oui tu es très fort boss ! répliqua Moegi tandis que derrière elle, Udon acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

-Maa…maa... il va vraiment falloir que vous trouviez un autre déguisement que celui-ci, et je te l'ai déjà dit non Konohamaru, une pierre n'a pas cette forme et surtout pas cette taille dans Konoha.

-Hai Boss ! crièrent de concert les trois enfants. Mais maintenant tu viens jouer aux ninjas avec nous ? demandèrent-ils.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille me préparer pour ma mission, d'ailleurs je ne serais pas présent pour au moins une bonne semaine voir deux. Alors pendant ce temps je veux que vous réfléchissiez à un nouveau déguisement et que vous vous entrainiez sérieusement quand Iruka-sensei vous demande de faire quelque chose. D'accord ?

-Hai Naruto-nii-san ! S'exclamèrent de nouveau les trois enfants avant de partir jouet plus loin.

Naruto reprit sa route vers chez lui. En entrant il remarqua que Sasuke avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte et faisait du bruit. Et en se rapprochant il comprit vite que Sasuke aiguisés ses lames de kunai et shuriken. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée vu ce qui les attendaient. Sortant de ses pensées, il alla dans sa chambre et prépara son sac de voyage : il prit deux pantalon de rechange ainsi que deux tee-shirts et des sous-vêtements, une carte, des kunai et shurikens, des notes explosives, des anti-poisons et quelques provisions. Il déposa ensuite son sac dans le salon pour ne pas l'oublier le lendemain et repartit dans sa chambre prendre soin de son épée. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit Sasuke sortir de sa chambre pour aller faire comme lui (déposer son sac dans le salon) mais ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre, au lieu de ça, il s'appuya sur l'encolure de sa porte et le fixa.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

-Hn…

-Okay... mais va falloir que tu parles, tu sais faire une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un adjectif si tu veux que je comprenne…

-ffff… dis, tu es sûr qu'on est prêt pour cette mission ?

-Qui y a-t-il Sasuke ?

-C'est juste… que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et vu que tu as déjà été dans une équipe et déjà eu ce genre de mission je veux ton avis.

-Bien…dans ce cas... oui dans un sens. Dit-il prudemment sans lâcher du regard le brun.

-Explique.

-Bien, on est prêt dans le sens où les missions de classe D nous ont permis de développer si peu soit-il notre travail d'équipe et notre endurance. Ainsi que nous aider à mieux nous connaître. Et à nous faire un peu confiance.

-Hn… mais ?

-Mais dans un autre sens, nous ne le sommes pas. Même si nous nous faisons confiance, celle-ci est trop fine et ne marche réellement qu'entre toi et moi. Sakura est trop fixé sur toi et ne prend pas son entraînement au sérieux voir le néglige complètement.

-Hn…

-Toi par contre, désolé de te le dire mais tu es encore trop confiant, trop orgueilleux. Tu t'es mis dans le crâne que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous dans la pluparts des situations. Voir même que nous sommes des gênes. Pourtant tu sais que le résultat obtenu quand nous travaillons en équipe, si petite soit-elle, est de loin le meilleur.

-…

-Kakashi dans le sens qu'il t'a pris en favoris. Délaisse Sakura et moi dans notre entrainement et ne nous force pas à comprendre le vrai sens de ce qu'est être un shinobi de Konoha. Il aurait déjà dû prendre en main Sakura et lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que si elle continuait comme ça la seule chose qu'elle accomplira sera de se faire tuer en mission. Il aurait déjà dû te battre à plate coutures pour que tu comprennes que le nom des Uchiwa ne signifie rien sur une mission et aurait dû t'inculquer la modestie. Il aurait dû venir me parler de mon ancienne équipe, de mon ancien entraînement et m'expliquer certaines choses. Et si je ne nous entraînais pas chaque matin depuis qu'on a emménagé ensemble alors laisse-moi te dire qu'on serait encore plus à la traîne, sur l'endurance et le lancer de précision.

-… so ka..

-Sasuke, regarde-moi. Dit doucement mais fermement Naruto en se tenant devant lui, les mains posaient sur ses épaules. Les ninjas de Konoha font partit des meilleurs, les meilleurs shinobi du monde ont été éduqués par des familles de Konoha. De tous les pays le seul qui est eu la naissance de plusieurs génies et qui détienne une puissance militaire supérieur aux autres est Konoha. Konoha n'est pas faible. Loin de là. Certes notre équipe est de très loin la pire de toute pour le moment mais cette mission pourrait changer cela. Sakura a le potentiel pour devenir l'une des kunoichis les plus redoutées et talentueuses de Konoha. Kakashi-sensei est un ancien chef des Anbus, surnommé le copy-cat aux cents jutsu. Tu as le talent pour être l'un des meilleurs shinobi de Konoha et faire passer ton frère juste pour un gamin de six ans avec une sucette dans la bouche si tu le souhaite. Mais ce ne sera possible que si tu arrête de t'entêté à penser que Konoha ne peux rien t'apporter. Que si tu arrête de regarder vers le passé. Le passé ne peux rien t'apporter Sasuke, rien, juste de la peine et de la colère. Or la colère, la rage, incite à la trahison, à la perte de tes émotions et à la perte du contrôle de ton chakra. A la défaite.

-La défaite…

-Oui. La défaite Sasuke. A rien d'autre.

-…so ka…

Naruto embrassa pleinement Sasuke dans ses bras. Faisant en sorte que sa tête soit appuyée sur son épaule. Et il le conforta. Allant jusqu'à le faire dormir avec lui pour cette nuit.

Sasuke se réveilla dans la nuit et il se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis le massacre. Il était au chaud et serein, il remua un peu et se blottit contre la source de chaleur. Minute. Chaleur ? Corps ? Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le visage calme et endormi de Naruto. Ah oui il se souvenait maintenant. Il avait passé la nuit avec Naruto après une conversation très bouleversante. Il savait que Naruto avait raison, leurs senseis à l'académie répétaient sans arrêt qu'on ne prend pas une mission et accède à la réussite l'esprit embrumé ou empli de colère. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était peut être là le vrai but de son frère. Lui faire perdre ses moyens dans un combat pour être sûr de sa victoire. Vicieux mais efficace. Il sourit et remercia mentalement le blond avant de se délecter un peu plus de ce nouvel état d'esprit. Oui il battrait son frère mais en son temps. Et l'esprit clair. Avec Naruto et le reste de son équipe. Il laissa sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Naruto et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Le son des battements du cœur du blond le rassurait, ils étaient fermes, rythmés, doux mais surtout vivants. Il se laissa retomber dans un sommeil profond mais léger, sans cauchemars.

*******

Ce fut le réveil de Naruto en forme de grenouille qui réveilla les deux genins. Naruto toujours le dos, les bars autour de Sasuke qui lui était pratiquement sur lui, la tête sur sa poitrine, les jambes enroulés autour des siennes et les bars entourant son buste. Tel un enfant emprisonnant son peluche pour se réconforter et garder la chaleur. C'est donc après un réveil gêné enfin plus de la part de Sasuke, Naruto et Kyuubi, eux rigolaient doucement et mentalement, que nos deux genins favoris se mirent en route après avoir fait le nécessaire (douche, habillage, déjeuné, etc.).

Devant les portes imposantes de Konoha, Tazuna et Sakura les attendaient, mais comme à l'habitude aucunes traces de Kakashi. Ils attendirent patiemment encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que celui-ci ne fasse enfin son apparition. Tazuna qui lui continuait à boire ce vit privé de son plaisir par Naruto et le regard de la mort de Sasuke et sous l'œil réprobateur de Sakura. Le trajet alla bon train, Sakura se tenait à côté de Tazuna, Kakashi en tête de marche et nos deux garçons en fin de marche. Naruto entraîna Sasuke dans une conversation sur les meilleurs mouvements de taijutsu et sur les jutsu. Simulant parfois les coups pouvant être portés à un adversaire. Puis exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, Naruto vit de loin la flaque d'eau contenant les frères démons, mais cette fois il détecta la faible présence de chakra ainsi que l'envie de tuer. Il vit d'ailleurs Kakashi y lançait imperceptiblement un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre comme si e rien n'était.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté de la flaque, Naruto sortit discrètement un de ses flacons de poison et le versa doucement et sans faire un seul bruit le trahissant sur ses ennemis. Ce poison était un bonheur, Tsunade et lui l'avaient développé alors qu'il passait son examen de jounin, son action ? Simple il paralyse l'ennemi une minute après l'absorption par voix orale ou simplement par la peau. Et comme il s'y attendait, à peine avaient-ils avancés (son groupe) de quelques mètres que les deux imbéciles attaquèrent. Imbéciles ? Oui, car franchement qui irait se camoufler dans une flaque d'eau alors qu'il n'a pas plus depuis plusieurs jours ?

Naruto et Sasuke formèrent rapidement et efficacement une défense pour leur client avec Sakura devant Tazuna tandis que Kakashi refit semblant de s'être fait tué comme la première fois par les chaines de l'ennemi pour pouvoir l'observer et regarder son équipe. Sasuke échangea un coup d'œil avec Naruto lui demandant pourquoi ils n'attaquaient pas, quand il comprit. Les deux adversaires ne semblaient plus pouvoirs bouger, et cela non pas par le manque de volonté, vu qu'ils essayaient encore. Sasuke regarda de nouveau Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

-oh moi ? Rien ! Mais mon poison lui a fait son job !

-Poison ? demanda Kakashi sortant de sa planque.

-Hai Kaka-sensei !

-Kaka-sensei ? Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ce poison ?

-Il paralyse l'ennemi, évidemment.

-Evidemment. Bon et bien vous deux vous allez répondre à quelques questions, non ?

-J'ai aussi un sérum de vérité si ça peut aider Kashi-sensei !

-Kashi-sensei ? Bref, oui ça pourrait aider, merci Naruto. (Naruto lui passa le flacon et lui indiqua la dose nécessaire, soit trois gouttes) Bien maintenant, qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes les frères démons.

-Ok, pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqués ?

-Notre cible était à porter, nous avons agis.

-Qui est votre cible ?

-L'architecte Tazuna.

-Qui vous a embauchés ?

-Gato et Zabusa-sama.

Avant même que Kakashi ne puissent sortir un kunai pour les éliminer, Naruto se trouva devant les deux prisonniers avec un kunai et d'un mouvement fluide et souple leur trancha la gorge. Sakura pâlit de manière effarante, Tazuna également, les deux semblaient en état de choc, Sasuke lui regardait Naruto avec fierté ? Et curiosité ? Quand à Kakashi il était surpris. La manière dont Naruto avait exécuté les deux, était celle d'un ninja habitué à tuer. Il allait devoir enquêter.

-Bien, maintenant Tazuna-san, il me semble que vous nous avez mentis, et que cette mission n'est pas de classe C mais B voir A vu que Zabusa a aussi été engager.

-Je suis désolé ! Mais vous ne comprenez pas, le village est en crise, nous n'avons plus d'argent, Gato nous a prit tout ou presque, tout le village à réussi à réunir juste assez pour une mission de classe C. Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, si je peux finir ce pont alors le village sera sauvé ! Je vous en prie !

-Team 7, que voulez-vous faire, car après tout c'est aussi votre mission, je veux votre avis.

-On continue, après tout c'est leur dernière chance de pouvoir être libre et une fois que l'économie du pays sera revenue, ils pourront nous payer au tarif d'une mission de classe A. dit posément Naruto.

-Je suis d'accord, on continue. Ajouta Sasuke.

-Hai…on continue, sensei. Ajouta doucement Sakura.

-Bon, vous avez de la chance Tazuna-san, mais Konoha attendra son paiement une fois l'ordre revenu.

-Hai, je vous remercie.

Ils reprirent la route, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sakura voulut savoir qui était exactement ce Gato qui terrorisé le pays des Vagues. Tazuna lui expliqua alors que le personnage était monstrueux, s'était imposé par la force, avait tué tous ceux qui avaient osé s'opposer à lui, dont son gendre qui avait laissé derrière lui sa femme et son fils, qui n'arrêté pas de pleurer sa mort. Bref cela motiva Sakura et Sasuke pour réussir à bien la mission. Deux heures passèrent quand Naruto détecta un mouvement dans un buisson, le lapin à la fourrure blanche et qu'il décela la signature de chakra de Zabusa et Haku.

C'est avec un cri autoritaire que Kakashi ordonna à sa troupe de se mettre à terre, au moment même où un shuriken venait à leur encontre. Puis Zabusa apparut, comme la dernière fois il avait un pantalon large noir, torse nu, des bandages sur le visage et son épée monstrueusement énorme sur l'épaule et son bandeau de missing-nin sur le front avec barré le symbole du Pays de la Brume : Kirigakure.

-Maa… maa n'est-ce-pas là le célèbre Kakashi copy-cat ? Moqua ouvertement Zabusa.

-Et tu es Momoshi Zabusa, le démon de Kirigakure. Vous trois restez près de Tazuna et protégez-le ! Commanda-t-il à ses genins.

-Hai sensei ! répondirent-ils en cœur en se mettant en formation autour du client.

-Oh…mais c'est qu'ils sont obéissant ! Mais crois-tu Kakashi qu'ils resteront en vie ? J'en doute ! Ninpou…hidden mist no jutsu… dit-il en disparaissant dans la brume.

« Sakura tremble comme une feuille en regardant tout autour d'elle, Sasuke également nota Kakashi mais Naruto lui est droit, posture défensive et ses yeux ont un ton plus sombre ?…plus...non…presque malin ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que Zabusa attaqua son côté droit puis le gauche à l'aide de ses jambes, ses coups renforcés avec son chakra pour faire plus de dégâts. Il ne put riposter que Zabusa c'était de nouveau caché dans la brume les entourant. Aucun geste inutile. Il mérite bien son surnom de « démon de la brume ». Est-ce mon imagination ou la brume devient-elle plus épaisse ? Encore une fois Zabusa interrompu son monologue en s'adressant à ses genins.

-Huit choix. Le foie, les poumons, la colonne vertébrale, les clavicules, les veines du cou, le cerveau, les reins, le cœur… lequel devrais-je choisir ? dit-il sombrement, sa voix résonnant partout autour des genins et du client.

Tout aussi soudainement ils furent subjugués par un monstrueux et dangereux Ki ! Sasuke trembla de plus belle, de la sueur coulant sur son front et ses mains, Sakura était prête à tomber par terre, paralysée par la peur même Tazuna tomba à genoux mais Naruto lui, une nouvelle fois le fit regardé deux fois dans sa direction. Naruto ne semblait pas du tout déranger par Zabusa. En fait ses yeux s'étaient même rétréci et pris une forme presque animale.

-Tu peux toujours parler, Zabusa ! cria Naruto, faisant sortir de leur stupeur les trois autres. Il faudra d'abord que me tue ! Et ça je doute que tu en sois capable !

-Naruto ! Toi et les autres continué à protéger Tazuna ! Je me charge de tuer Zabusa.

Kakashi qui avait repéré où se trouvait Zabusa pendant son monologue retira le bandeau se trouvant sur son sharingan et attaqua férocement, portant un coup fort et dévastateur sur la jambe gauche de l'ennemi avant que les deux ne s'engage dans un combat de jutsu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce fut le clone de Zabusa qui attaqua les genins pour tuer Tazuna. Aussi promptement qu'il fut devant eux, il fut dissipé par Naruto et son kunai. Puis dans ce cours lapse de temps, Kakashi fut pris au piège par Zabusa dans l'une de ses prisons d'eau. Naruto réutilisa la même technique dont lui et Sasuke s'était servi la première fois pour le libérer, il se transforma en shuriken et Sasuke le lança droit sur Zabusa qui esquiva et il en profita pour le blesser au bras qui maintenait la prison, libérant leur sensei, qui réussi à blesser et acculé Zabusa contre un arbre. Et tout comme la dernière fois, au moment où Kakashi allait l'achevait Haku intervint sous son faux masque de Hunter et emporta Zabusa.

Naruto se positionna près de Kakashi juste quand celui-ci s'effondra. Sasuke l'aida à transporter leur sensei jusqu'à la maison de Tazuna où sa fille les salua et les conduit à leurs chambres tout en les remerciant d'avoir sauvé la vie de son père. Ils installèrent Kakashi dans son lit et allèrent eux aussi dormir, chacun montant à tour de rôle la garde autour de la maison et de Kakashi.

*******

Kakashi cligna de la paupière droite quelques fois avant d'être ajusté à la lumière du soleil. Il se trouva confortablement installé dans ce qui semblait être une chambre, donc logiquement ils étaient bien arrivés chez le client… et vu qu'il était dans les pommes…épuisement du à sur utilisation de chakra. Maudit sharingan. Efficace mais demandeur. Trop. Heureusement qu'il ne l'utilisait quand cas d'urgence où de danger imminent. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur la forme endormi de son élève le plus mystérieux du groupe : Naruto. Il y a quelques temps, avant de l'avoir dans son équipe et que celui-ci n'entre à l'académie, la seule chose qu'il aurait pu dire de lui fut : clown, insolent, demandeur d'attention quelconque et obsédé de ramen. Mais maintenant… sérieux, mystérieux, entraîné… le souvenir de lui face à Zabusa et son ki était encore présent dans son esprit et il s'interrogea…est-ce possible que Naruto est déjà enduré une telle pression ? Et la manière dont il avait tué les frères démons…expérience. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son élève.

-Ah vous êtes réveillé Kashi-sensei… fais de beaux rêves ? Taquina Naruto.

-Aa… où sont les autres ?

-Sasuke et Sakura dorment encore, nous avons fait des tours de garde devant la maison cette nuit. Tazuna vient juste de se lever avec sa fille. Et le petit-fils dort encore.

-Aa…so ka…

-Vous savez qu'il est encore vivant ? demanda-t-il cette fois sérieusement.

-Aa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?

-Avant ça Naruto je veux te poser quelques questions.

-So ka… allez-y sensei.

-As-tu déjà tué ?

-Droit au but je vois. Oui.

-Où et quand ?

-Où ? En mission, quand ? Pendant mes premières missions de classe C et la dernière de classe C mais ayant virée SS avec ma première équipe.

-So ka… Gomenasai. Et mon autre question, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis au ki de Zabusa ?

-Ah ça… et bien vivre dans un village ninja où tout le monde ou la majorité me déteste et souhaite ma mort à ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Plus les missions.

-…. Merci d'avoir répondu. Pour ta première question, je suppose que tu as déjà eu l'entraînement de contrôle de chakra ?

-Oui. Naoki-sensei nous as fait faire le basique : les arbres et l'eau.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

-Si au début, le chakra apporté par Kyuubi entraînait une certaine incohérence dans le flot de chakra donc j'ai du en premier arrivé à contrôler cet afflue avant d'y parvenir mais maintenant je peux dire que je maitrise presque à la perfection mon chakra quand je le décide.

-So ka. Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à entraîner tes deux camarades ?

-ffff… non Kashi-sensei. Pas de problème. Reposez-vous bien, je vais allez les réveiller et ensuite nous iront dans la forêt.

-Kashi-sensei Naruto ?

-Maa…pourquoi pas ? Sasuke c'est Corbeau et Sakura c'est bubble gum ou bonbon.

-So ka…dans ce cas comment devrais-je te surnommé ? Plaisanta Kakashi.

-Aucune idée ! Quand vous aurez trouvé dite-le moi ! Bye bye sensei ! Reposez-vous bien ! Je vais demander à Tsunami, la fille de Tazuna, de vous monter quelques choses à manger.

-Merci !

-Oh et attrapez ! Naruto lui lança son volume d'Icha Icha.

*******

Ce matin même les trois genins se trouvèrent dans une partie de la forêt entourant la maison de Tazuna, suffisamment proche de la maison pour intervenir si besoin était.

-Bon…Comme Kashi-sensei et encore épuisé, il m'a demandé de vous entraîner.

-A quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

-Intéressante question… à la manipulation du chakra ou contrôle.

-Comment on va faire ça ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui nous dis quoi faire ? Questionna irritée Sakura.

-… Simple j'ai déjà fait cet entraînement avec mon ancienne équipe, pourquoi ? Car si je ne me trompe aucun d'entre vous ne sait le faire. Comment ? Simple en montant aux arbres.

-On sait déjà le faire ça Naruto-no-baka ! Cria le bonbon rose.

-Oh ? Tu sais donc faire ça ? répliqua-t-il en marchant sur l'arbre. Laissant Sakura bouche ouverte et les yeux de Sasuke un peu plus ouverts que de naturels.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai ton attention bubble gum, je vous explique. Il faut que vous concentriez votre chakra sur vos chaussures de sorte que vous adhériez à la surface de l'arbre. Mais attention trop et vous le ferez exploser et trop peu vous tomberez. A vous de trouver le bon équilibre surtout restez calme, la frustration n'aide en aucun cas et ne courez pas. Concentrez-vous au sol et essayez doucement et progressivement sur l'arbre. Une fois que vous serez arrivés en haut de l'arbre avec facilité alors vous aurez réussi cet exercice. Marquez vos efforts avec vos kunai pour voir votre progression. Compris ?

-Oui. Dirent-ils.

-Bien. Go !

Sakura prit environ une heure avant de trouver le truc et de réussir. Rien de bien surprenant là dedans, vu qu'elle est la plus faible du groupe, elle possède moins de chakra et peu donc mieux le contrôler. Il lui dit de faire de s'entraîner au taijutsu pendant environ une heure puis de courir autour de la maison pour son endurance. Un regard noir de Sasuke la découragea à dire le contraire et elle fila un peu plus loin continuer son entraînement. Sasuke calma ses nerfs et au bout de quelques longues inspirations repris sa concentration. Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard qu'il réussi à son tour sous le sourire de Naruto.

-Bien Sasuke ! Tu as été rapide !

-Rapide ? Sakura a fini avant moi. Réfuta le corbeau.

-Rien à voir crois-moi ! Cet entraînement dépend du chakra de la personne et Sakura est plutôt faible de ce côté vu qu'elle néglige son entraînement en plus elle n'est pas née avec une grande réserve. Contrairement à toi et moi. Si ça peut t'aider, moi il m'a fallu pas moins d'une semaine pour la maîtriser.

-Hn...

-Taijutsu ça te dit ?

-Hn…

-Ok, un contre un, taijutsu uniquement, le premier qui fait couler le sang de l'autre l'emporte. Mais attention ce doit être une égratignure car on ne peut pas se permette en mission d'être blesser.

-Ok.

Et ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre.

*******

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine pour partager le repas. Kakashi allant beaucoup mieux grâce à cette journée supplémentaire de repos pu les rejoindre et parler avec eux de leurs entraînements et de leurs progrès, sous le regard curieux de Tazuna et de sa fille, Tsunami. Inari, le petit-fils, lui était à sa place, la tête baissé, ses doigts étaient sérés dans ses paumes de main si fortement qu'ils viraient au blanc et son corps étaient parcouru de tremblements. Puis abruptement il se leva de table et abattit ses poings sur la table violemment.

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous vous battez ! Vous allez tous mourir ! Alors rentrer chez vous ! cria-t-il des larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies.

-Inari ! Cria scandalisée et triste sa mère.

-C'est la vérité ! hurla-t-il en courant s'enfermer pleurer dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolée. Inari est très seul et triste depuis la mort de mon mari et la vie est devenue très dure.

-Je vous en prie, nous comprenons. Dit calmement Kakashi.

La suite du repas se passa dans un silence inconfortable. Sakura prit le premier tour de garde, Sasuke le second, Naruto le troisième et Kakashi le dernier. Alors que Sakura commençait son tour, Naruto alla voir Inari et Sasuke alla se préparer pour la nuit. Mais alors que Sasuke allait s'installer, le bras de Naruto l'attrapa et le fit s'allonger près de lui. Sasuke allait répliquer mais en voyant le sourire de Naruto il se tût et s'installa confortablement contre le blond. A peine cinq minutes plus tard ils furent endormis. Naruto était sur le côté les bras autour de Sasuke et une jambe passé sur l'une du corbeau. Sasuke quand à lui avait les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, la tête calé sous le cou de Naruto et les jambes piégées par Naruto. Kakashi sourit en les voyants avant d'aller lui-même dormir. Sasuke se détacha prudemment de Naruto et alla prendre son tour de garde avec un petit sourire. Trois heures plus tard, il réveilla doucement Naruto et alla se recouchait. Toujours dans le lit de Naruto. Trois heures plus tard, ce fut Naruto qui alla réveiller Kakashi.

-Kashi-sensei…debout c'est votre tour. Dit-il doucement.

-Hmm… Encore cinq minutes…

-Debout sensei… allez faîtes pas l'enfant.

Soudainement les bras de Kakashi emprisonnèrent Naruto et le firent tomber sur lui.

-Naruto ? demanda la voix grave pleine de sommeil dans les cheveux de notre renardeau.

-Hm... dit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

-J'ai trouvé ton surnom…murmura-t-il l'œil visible fermé.

-Ah… Et c'est ? demanda vaguement intéressé le blond en se redressant suffisamment pour voir le visage de son sensei.

-Naru-chan… mm….oui ce sera Naru-chan…

-Naru-chan ? Vous avez bu ? Non ne répondez pas. Allez debout maintenant, allez prendre votre tour de garde, je veux dormir moi.

-Hai…hai… dit-il en relâchant sa proie et en allant dehors.

Naruto secoua la tête et alla rejoindre Sasuke.

Le lendemain ils furent sauvés de la gêne car se fut Kakashi et non Sakura qui vint les réveiller. Ce matin, ils allaient sur le pont, protéger Tazuna. Car d'après les déductions de Kakashi et Naruto, Zabusa devrait être remis sur pied et prêt à attaquer. Par contre Kakashi fut étonné de voir que Naruto laissa un de ses clones à la maison de Tazuna. Mais il remarqua également que Sasuke et Naruto étaient très proches lorsqu'ils marchaient et qu'ils se comprenaient avec seulement un regard. Bien ça allait servir pour le travail d'équipe. Maintenant comment faire pour que Sakura devienne une vrai kunoichi et prenne au sérieux son entraînement ? Ouais…bonne question.

Arrivé sur le pont, ils furent tout de suite en position de défense. Les ouvriers étaient tous à terre, blessés et inconscients. La brume entourait l'équipe, preuve de la présence de Zabusa. Puis Zabusa et le faux hunter se montrèrent. Zabusa engagea Kakashi tandis que Sasuke et Naruto engagèrent le hunter. Sakura protégea Tazuna.

Kakashi et Zabusa engagèrent immédiatement le combat de manière violente. Tandis que le hunter activa sa bloodline et pris au piège ses deux opposants. Sakura elle regardait terrifié le combat de son sensei tout en restant devant Tazuna. Zabusa porta un coup au côté droit à Kakashi lui faisant craquer quelques côtes. Kakashi réitéra en lui brisant un os du bras. Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke, le hunter, s'étant révélé être Haku, attaquait avec force mais ses yeux trahissaient sa volonté de ne pas les tuer. Surtout en regardant Naruto. Il se souvint de leur conversation.

_Flashback : _

_Haku cherchait des herbes pour soigner Zabusa, il avait trouvé une petite clairière à l'écart des maisons et du village. Quand il trouva allongé sur l'herbe le ninja blond, paisiblement endormi avec deux oiseaux autour de lui, il fut subjugué par la beauté de la scène : il était allongé le corps en forme de croix sur l'herbe, les cheveux blonds faisaient comme un halo autour de sa tête faisant un contraste avec l'herbe verte. Un oiseau picorant quelques miettes à côté de sa tête du côté droit et l'autre posait sur son bras gauche. Il fut étonné de voir les paupières se soulevées et de magnifiques yeux bleues se tournaient vers lui et le regarder avec intérêt. _

_-Bonjour. Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui demanda-t-il en signalant son panier d'herbe. _

_-Bon-bonjour…dit-il en rougissant à la beauté. Euh…oui merci. _

_Ils ramassèrent les herbes dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le blond, ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés contrairement à la première fois où il l'avait vu, et ils tombaient en fine cascade sur ses épaules. Puis les mains du blond saisirent les cheveux et les attachèrent en queue mi- haute grâce à un élastique et il se remit à la tâche. _

_-Tu es un ninja ?_

_-Oui. J'imagine que mon bandeau m'a trahi ? Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. _

_-oui…rigola-t-il. Dis ? Pourquoi tu te bats ? _

_-Pourquoi hein ? Pour protéger ce qui m'est précieux. Au fait je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?_

_-Moi ? Je suis Haku. Répondit-il. _

_-Enchanté ! Haku je crois que ton panier est plein. Dit-il en montrant le panier qui débordée presque. _

_-Oh ! Merci ! _

_-De rien, dis Haku… on peut être ami ?_

_-euh…ou-oui… rougit-il. _

_-Dans ce cas je suis désolé. Lui dit le blond en se levant et en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. _

_Puis le blond partit le laissant seul dans la clairière. Mais il avait compris, car le blond lui avait murmurait après son baiser : « j'espère que Zabusa se rétablira bien. »_

_Fin flashback._

-Je suis désolé Haku.

La voix de Naruto le sortit de ses pensés. Sasuke était à terre mais il arrivait encore à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Moi aussi, si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu être amis.

-Ami ? Nous le somme mais nous sommes ninjas et notre devoir passe avant tout.

-Oui. Zabusa est ma précieuse personne. Je mourais pour lui.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta Naruto le regardant droit dans les yeux, son masque étant tombé pendant le combat. Puis il détourna son regard et il vit Kakashi transpercer Zabusa de son chidori. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

-Merci. Tue-moi s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Hai.

Naruto fut devant lui kunai en main, il lui sourit, le remerciant mentalement. Mais le geste qui vint après le surpris. Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau tout en le prenant dans ses bras et d'un coup il se sentit tomber. Puis le noir.

*******

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le sang battant dans leurs veines, leur prouvant qu'ils étaient encore bel et bien vivants. Ils étaient dans une clairière. Leurs armes à porter de main, Zabusa regardait autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait au pire. Haku lui regardait le masque à ses pieds. Il y avait également un sac plein d'argent et une lettre marquée « _Haku_ » dessus.

« Haku, Zabusa,

Que le vent vous porte loin,

Qu'il vous apporte fortune et paix.

Gato est mort ceci est votre paiement.

Je pense que vous aurez suffisamment pour vous installer dans un village et être à l'abri du besoin pour au moins deux ans avec cela.

Ceci est votre nouvelle chance.

Officiellement, Momochi Zabusa est mort et ne figure plus dans le bingo book.

Bonne chance.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ».

-Naruto Namikaze hein ? Tu as vraiment de drôle d'ami Haku. Dit Zabusa en souriant légèrement derrière son bandage tout en prenant le sac et en voyant rougir Haku.

*******

-On s'ennui ! Se plaignit Sakura en regardant les ouvriers travailler.

Zabusa et Haku étaient morts lors de leur dernier affrontement, Gato ayant attaqué tout de suite après avec ses mercenaires. Inari les avaient d'ailleurs surpris en arrivant avec tout les gens du village armés tant bien que mal. Bien entendu, Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient chargés de tuer le menu frontin ainsi que Gato, rendant la liberté aux pays des Vagues. Une fois retourné à la maison de Tazuna, Kakashi avait utilisé l'un de ces chiens pour envoyé la nouvelle à l'éditeur du bingo book et faire retiré immédiatement Momochi Zabusa. L'équipe avait d'ailleurs reçut la prime allant sur sa tête.

Ils étaient donc là, aidant les ouvriers, enfin Naruto et Sasuke, tandis que Sakura gémissait de malheur dans son coin et que Kakashi lisait son roman.

-Tu t'ennuierais moins si tu venais nous aider Sakura. Dit Sasuke.

-Mais…mais…Sasuke-kun !

-Pas de « mais » viens nous aider ! Distribue de l'eau aux ouvriers pendant que nous on les approvisionne en matériel. Ordonna Naruto derrière Sasuke.

-Pff…et fais ci et fais ça ! Raaa…marmonna Sakura tout en exécutant les ordres.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard de connivence et d'exaspération avant de reprendre le travail.

Une semaine plus tard le pont fut terminé et le temps des adieux venu. Inari essayer de ne pas pleurer, Tazuna et sa fille les remercier chaleureusement avec le reste du village.

-Tu sais Inari, c'est ok de pleurer de joie. Et puis tu sais, je pense que l'on se reverra. Surement plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

-Vrai Naruto-nii-san ?

-Mm mm. Promis, je reviendrais un jour. Alors en entendant prend bien soin de toi et de ta famille. Ok ?

-Ok ! Bon voyage Nii-san !

-Merci ! Prenez soin de vous !

Et ils se mirent en route pour Konoha. Pendant le trajet, Kyuubi en profita pour lui parler.

-_Et bien… pour une seconde utilisation de ta bloodline c'était bien jouer. _

_-Merci Kyuu. Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ?_

_-Oui…après tout maintenant que Zabusa n'est plus dans le bingo book ils ne vont plus être pourchassés par toutes sortes de Hunter ou d'ANBU. _

_-Mm…_

_-Au fait Kit, c'était quoi ton truc avec Haku ?_

_-Huh… et bien…_

_- ?? Et bien quoi ? Oh mais tu ne serais pas entrain de rougir ? O trop mignon ! Le taquina-t-il. _

_-La ferme Kyuu ! _

_-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! _

**A suivre !!!! **

Et voilà ! Encore un de fini !

À la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode!

Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour le Pairing sur le profil ou directement :

.net/~chacra#

le Poll tout en haut vous avez droit à deux choix!

Reviews ??


	14. chapitre 3 fin

**Le chapitre 3 complet est enfin là ! **

Je vous remercie de votre patience !

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le début est le même (bien sûr j'ai fais 2-3 petites modifications…), la suite commence après qu'ils soient dans la pièce du premier examen !

Et oui j'ai mis Panpan alias Panther ! C'est un personnage que j'aime bien ! Et aussi un petit hommage à l'auteur Little Sulky Void (_Ichisama's little kitsune_ ) !

Alors oui le couple est bel et bien NarutoxSasuke mais attention ils ont quoi entre 13 et 14 ans, alors ne vous attendez pas à autre chose qu'un peu de jalousie ! (surprise à la fin p)

Avertissement : beaucoup de POV différents ! 

**P.S : en fait pas de troisième partie, je commencerais une nouvelle fiction pour la suite qui comprendra Akatsuki, mais sous forme d'un ou deux one shot. (Les personnages principaux auront entre 16-17 ans) **

_Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des fautes d'orthographe ou autres que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre, j'ai fais de mon mieux mais bon on sait que ce n'est jamais suffisant ! _

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

**Examen Chuunin/ Fin d'une quête impossible.**

**X**

Cet après-midi là, l'équipe sept s'était comme à l'habitude donné rendez-vous sur le pont menant aux portes de Konoha pour y attendre leur sensei, Kakashi, qui lui n'arriverait sûrement que deux heures plus tard avec une excuse bidon, du genre « je me suis perdu sur la route de la vie.. ». Sakura malgré les évènements de leur dernière mission, soit celle du pays des vagues, était toujours aussi puérile qu'avant, ce que Naruto regrettait. Sasuke s'était ouvert aux autres, ou en tout cas à lui et à Kakashi. Il avait même participé à une conversation avec Nara Shikamaru et Chouji, qui un soir, les avaient rejoins au stand de ramen.

C'est pendant cette soirée que Naruto eût un flashback:

_Flashback : _

_Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee et Shino étaient autour de Shikamaru et lui alors qu'ils jouaient une partie de Shoji. Ils avaient tous à présent entre 17 et 18 ans. Sakura travaillait ce soir là à l'hôpital avec HInata et Kiba devait entraîner les nouveaux chiots de son clan. _

_-Tu vas perdre Naruto…lança en mâchant une chips Chouji. _

_-Mm je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'entêtes à essayer de battre Shika sur son terrain…enchérit Ino tandis que Neji et Tenten acquiescèrent de la tête et que Lee s'intéressait au paquet de chips de Chouji. _

_-Rahhhh mais silence enfin ! Explosa Naruto tout en agitant les bras d'exaspération. _

_-C'est ton tour Naruto, échec. Dit calmement Shikamaru. Un autre spectateur aurait pu croire que ce jeu l'ennuyé mais ceux qui le connaissait savait que Shikamaru était très concentré et content. _

_-Echec…dit quelques moments plus tard le renardeau. _

_-Quoi ? Comment t'as fait ? T'as triché ce n'est pas possible ! Ou tu as pris des cours ! s'exclama Ino. _

_-Ino, tais-toi voir. Tu leur fait perdre leur concentration. Intervint Shino, ses yeux toujours sur le jeu. La partie se déroulait depuis déjà une heure. Un record inégalé avec Shikamaru. _

_-Shino ! cria-t-elle offensé ! T' vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! _

_-Echec. Dit Shikamaru. _

_-Ino, s'il te plaît, calme toi. N'en fais pas un drame, on suit tous la partie. Dit Tenten. _

_-K… je me tais...mais après on va manger, d'accord ? Car là mon ventre crie famine… _

_-Echec…et…mat ! Naruto désolée mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant que tu vas me battre ! Mais en tout cas tu as fais de très gros progrès-_

_-Non…désolée Shika ! Mais cette fois elle est mienne, Echec et mat ! Donc ce soir c'est Ichikaru ! Mes ramens ! _

_-QQQUUUUOOOOIIIIII ! Non c'est pas possible ! Attend attend ! Il a joué là, j'ai joué là, puis il a été ici et moi ici et…. . Il se tût, l'air incrédule. _

_-Et ? S'enquit Neji curieux. _

_-Et merde...j'ai perdu...il m'a bien piégé…merde et moi qui voulait manger un barbecue. _

_Fin de Flashback._

« ….uto ! Naruto ! Hey oh tu m'écoutes ! » Lui cria Sakura dans l'oreille tandis que Sasuke le regardait un peu inquiet et curieux.

« Hein quoi ? Tu disais Sakura ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Laisse tomber ! Quand est-ce-que Kakashi-sensei va arriver à l'heure ? »

« Dis-toi bien que le jour où Kashi-sensei arrivera à l'heure ce sera à des funérailles. Donc moi je suis heureux qu'il soit en retard. »

Ils attendirent encore, Sakura réfléchissant sur la remarque de Naruto et Sasuke regardant le ciel assis auprès de son coéquipier qui lui regardait son reflet dans l'eau. L'heure qui suivit annonça l'arrivait de leur sensei.

« Yo ! » lança-t-il joyeux, son seul œil visible fermé en « U », seul trace de son sourire.

« En retard ! » Hurla le bonbon.

« Ma ma… j'ai croisé la route d'un chat noir alors pour éviter qu'il me porte malheur j'ai fait le tour du village… . » Sous les regards sceptiques et amusés de ses élèves il reprit en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. « Bref, je vous ai tous les trois inscrits à l'examen Chuunin. »

« L'examen Chuunin sensei ? Vous êtes sûr ?» Insista Sakura.

« Bien sûr Sakura sinon je ne vous aurais pas inscrits. » Dit joyeusement Kakashi. « Bien alors maintenant remplissez ses formulaires et rendez-vous demain matin à 10h00 devant la tour de l'Hokage. Tchao les jeunes ! » Et sur ce il partit en laissant derrière lui un nuage.

xxxx

Quelques jours plus tôt : 

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, tous les sensei des équipes de genins étaient rassemblés. L'Hokage fumait sa pipe comme à l'habitude tandis qu'il fixait chaque sensei, les uns après les autres, d'un regard contemplatif alors qu'ils nominaient leurs équipes pour l'examen chuunin. Jusqu'ici seulement quatre sensei avaient nominés leurs genins. Soit Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma. L'Hokage devait bien admettre qu'il était sceptique quand à l'admission de certain genins. Surtout pour Kurenai, Asuma et Kakashi. Mais bon, au moins cela leur donnera une vision de ce qu'est un vrai ninja. Au mieux de décourager les plus faibles, au pire d'encourager les plus déterminés.

Au final, tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Il leur distribua donc les papiers d'admission à l'examen qui devait être remplis par les genins. Papier qui en gros disait : « si il vous arrive quelque chose de grave, blessure, handicap, voir mort pendant l'examen, Konoha et ces ninjas ne sont en aucun responsables » histoire de déjà leur faire comprendre le sérieux de l'affaire. Après tout l'année dernière il avait dû essuyer la perte de cinq genins.

Bien entendu, il y eu confrontation entre Iruka et Kakashi. Le motif ? Naruto bien sûr. Tout le monde savait qu'Iruka adorait Naruto comme un jeune frère voir même fils depuis leur rencontre. Et portait Kakashi responsable d'à peu près tout ce qui tourné mal pour le renardeau dans l'équipe 7.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partit, un message apparut sur son bureau, accompagné d'un petit renard à deux queues. Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message et se gratta la barbe. Cela allait compliquer les choses. Il devait appeler Jiraya et mettre au point un plan avec ses anbu au plus vite, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Oh et annihilé Danzo et compagnie. Ils ne feraient qu'envenimer les choses avec leur « conseil ». Comme ils l'avaient fait pour le clan Uchiwa. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Il appela sa secrétaire et lui demanda d'informer tous les membres du conseil qu'une réunion allait avoir place dans deux heures. Motif officiel : examen chuunin. Motif officieux : contrôle de Konoha et Uchiwa Itachi.

Jiraya était tranquillement installé dans un bar, avec autour de lui quelques jolies jeunes femmes, quand un oiseau du village de Konoha le trouva. Il s'excusa auprès de sa compagnie et se retira dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la missive. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon comique alors qu'il lisait. Aussitôt qu'il eu fini de la lire, il rangea ses affaires et se mit en route pour Konoha, il invoqua Gamakichi et lui confia la lettre pour qu'il la transmettre à son ancienne coéquipière, contre deux sacs de bonbons. Dix minutes après, il avait disparu du village.

Tsunade, assise à une table de jeu misait à un jeu de carte, tous ceux la connaissant vous diront la même chose : elle n'a pas de chance, elle perd tout le temps. Les seules fois où elle gagne, un malheur se produit. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et peur quand elle remporta la mise d'un montant de près de 1.100.500 Yens. Elle prit la mise et se retira dans sa chambre, les mains tremblantes. Fermant les yeux, des images emplies de personne désormais mortes défilèrent derrière ses paupières. Shizune et Tonton, leur cochon, arrivèrent peu de temps après, inquiets de son comportement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Gamakichi apparut dans un « pouf », sur la petite table, lui tendant une enveloppe avant de disparaître. Elle ouvrit la lettre, déjà ouverte, notant le symbole de l'Hokage de Konoha et la personne à qui elle était destinée : Jiraya. Plus elle lisait, plus Shizune vit son visage devenir aussi pâle qu'un linge. Non. Il n'oserait pas. Pas maintenant.

« Shizune prépare nos affaires on part pour Konoha, on a une semaine pour y être ! » ordonna-t-elle la voix tremblante.

xxxx

Temps normal : 

Naruto jouait avec Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon dans une rue, quand ils croisèrent Sakura. Konohamaru n'ayant aucun tact, fit la plus grosse gaffe de sa jeune vie en appelant Sakura « grand front » et fut pourchassé par elle dans les rues de Konoha. Naruto derrière eux, anxieux et heureux de pouvoir revoir les frères Suna. Surtout Gaara. Avec sa première équipe de ce monde, ils s'étaient rendu dans un village à proximité de Suna pour effectuer une mission de repérage, il avait par hasard rencontré Gaara, qui avec son équipe était en mission d'escorte. Shukaku avait été intrigué par le pouvoir émanant du blond et n'avait pas poussé Gaara a l'attaqué. Ensuite avec une rapidité qu'il avait acquise dans son notre vie, le blond renforça le sceau de Gaara et le replaça sur l'épaule, pendant que Kyuubi gardait Shukaku sous contrôle. Bien entendu, Gaara récupéra sa santé d'esprit ainsi que bizarrement la mémoire de son notre vie. Ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Kyuubi, qui se doutait que cela pouvait se produire étant donné qu'il était mort quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne « recommencent » ainsi que par son statut de jinchuriki. Ses souvenirs avaient donc était transférés à son autre lui, mais à cause de Shukaku, ils furent bloqués.

Les deux genins, qui en réalité étaient ANBU et Kage, s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devraient agir que lors de l'examen Chuunin. Histoire de ne pas changer les choses trop vite. Et que Gaara commencerait à changer son comportement au fur et à mesure. Pour ne pas inquiéter son équipe et alerter son père et Orochimaru.

Comme dans sa première vie, Konohamaru percuta de plein fouet Kankuro dans sa course. Kankuro l'attrapa par le col et le menaça. Sakura, arrivant peu de temps après, demanda à Kankuro de reposer Konohamaru par terre. Il rigola bien sûr. Qui aurait peur de cette Sakura ? Temari, qui venait d'arriver conseilla à Kankuro de reposer « le gosse » avant qu'ils ne s'attirent des ennuis.

« Hé Gaara ! » dit-il en regardant sur la branche de l'arbre juste au dessus de Kankuro.

« G-Gaara…je-je peux - » essaya d'articuler Kankuro en cherchant une excuse à son comportement et en relâchant le môme qui alla se cacher derrière Naruto avec ses deux autres amis.

« Silence. Bonjour Naruto. » En une fraction de seconde grâce à son sable, il fut devant Naruto qui lui fit l'accolade.

« Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? Je fais à manger ! » S'exclama enthousiasme Naruto tout en souriant à Gaara. Son meilleur ami (quand Sasuke le trahi) et ancien amant.

« Bien. 20h ? »

« Oui ! Je te présenterais Sasuke comme ça ! À ce soir Gaara ! ».

Et il entraîna Sakura et les trois autres gamins avec lui. Laissant Kankuro et Temari ahuris par Gaara.

Accompagnant les trois enfants jusqu'au terrain de jeu, ils se dirigèrent (Sakura et lui) ensuite sur le pont attendre Kakashi.

xxxx

Quelques jours plus tôt avec le conseil : 

Deux heures après l'ordre de l'Hokage, la salle du conseil fut complète. Les chefs de clan étaient présents ainsi que les trois conseillers personnels de l'Hokage. Mais pas l'Hokage. Les murmures allaient bon train. Dans l'ombre, trois hunters uniquement sous les ordres de l'Hokage, les observaient.

Non l'Hokage était encore dans son bureau, réunissant une pile de documents officiels et officieux sur Danzou et ses deux conseillers, les incriminants pour différents crimes contre Konoha ou plusieurs clans. Documents obtenus à l'aide de Naruto, de ses fidèles ANBU et espions au sein de Root et des autres villages. Il se posait toujours la même question : « Comment ais-je pu laisser les choses allaient si loin ? Leur donner autant de pouvoir ? Je suis un idiot ». Mais il allait rectifier ses erreurs aujourd'hui même. Avant qu'Orochimaru n'arrive, c'est-à-dire dans moins de quatre jours, avec les autres délégations.

Dans leur siège, Homura, Danzou et Koharu se regardaient et se demandaient à quoi jouer Sarutobi. Dans quatre jours, les deux autres Kages allaient arriver. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une réunion. Les chefs de clan se posaient également la question. Déjà une centaines de théories effleurèrent l'esprit de Nara Shikaku et Hyuuga Hiashi.

Quand l'Hokage entra dans la salle du conseil avec Morino Ibiki -chef du département des interrogations et renseignements - tenant dans ses mains une dizaine de dossier, plus volumineux les uns que les autres, beaucoup se posèrent des questions. Que se passait-il ?

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là. Attaquons dans ce cas le sujet de cette réunion. »

« Hokage-_sama_ pouvons-nous savoir à quoi vous jouez ? » demanda presque agressivement Danzou suivit de Homura et Koharu.

« Cette réunion est ridicule ! Les Kages et leurs délégations ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » Ajouta Koharu.

« Silence ! Je ne vous permets pas de vous exprimez ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Rugit Sarutobi à ses subordonnés, qui tremblaient face à la colère de leur Hokage. Comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour jouer.

« Bien, maintenant, puis-je vous demander quelque chose Nara Shikaku ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« A quoi servent les conseillers ? »

« A conseiller le Kage lorsque celui-ci se trouve dans une situation compliquée ou lorsque celui-ci le demande, Hokage-sama. »

« Merci. Donc ils sont là, uniquement pour me conseiller. Vous êtes bien d'accord ? »

« Oui » fut la réponse générale de la salle.

« Bien, alors expliquez-moi Homura, Koharu et Danzou, pourquoi je retrouve vos noms sur des papiers officiels de missions et d'assassinats ? Dont l'un pour le clan Uchiwa ? »

« …. »

« Non ? Bien, alors pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez ordonné à Itachi Uchiwa d'éliminé son clan et d'aller espionner l'ennemi ? »

« … »

« Toujours rien ? Bien, alors Danzou, pourquoi je retrouve, grâce à mes espions, des ordres donnés à un membre de Root de kidnapper Hyuuga Hinata et de l'amener à Kumo en échange du résultat des recherches ? »

« … » Hyuuga Hiashi bouillait de rage dans son siège mais un regard de Ibiki et de l'Hokage lui firent comprendre de rester à sa place.

« Toujours rien je suppose ? Bien continuons, pourquoi ais-je ici un document me prouvant que derrière ses bandages se trouve des membres volés à un Uchiwa ? Et que l'un de vos subordonnés dans Root a pour mission d'espionner Orochimaru et de tuer Sasuke Uchiwa? »

« … »

« Bien. Vous êtes condamnés à mort pour trahison envers Konoha par votre Hokage et le Daimyo du Pays du Feu. »

A peine ses mots furent prononcés que les hunters se mirent en position et tuèrent les trois conseillers. Leurs têtes roulèrent par terre.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne voulut l'admettre à voix haute, mais Sarutobi leur faisait peur. Il ne montrait plus son côté parental mais son coté guerrier. Celui prêt à tout pour éliminer les obstacles de Konoha ainsi que les traîtres. Une face qu'il n'avait pas montrée depuis la dernière guerre.

« Root est maintenant sous les ordres du capitaine des ANBU, Panther. Maintenant que cela a été régler, passons à autre chose, Hiashi ! »

« Oui Hokage-sama. »

« Je veux et ordonne qu'à chaque membre de la seconde branche soit enlevé le sceau. »

« Mais Hokage-sama ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Le conseil du Clan n'acc- »

« Silence ! Savez-vous pourquoi je vous demande cela ? Très simple nos ennemis connaissent le sceau pour tuer les Hyuuga de la seconde branche. Danzou leur a vendu l'information. »

Un grand silence descendit dans la salle. Hiashi était vite devenu blanc en entendant cela. Si leurs ennemis attaquaient, alors plus de la moitié du clan serait éliminé à cause d'un seul mot. Impensable et pourtant le regard autoritaire de son Hokage lui confirma que c'était la vérité.

« Bien ! Cela sera fait dans l'heure qui suit. » Peut importe si le conseil du clan accepte ou non. Pensa-t-il. Il ne laisserait pas son neveu mourir.

« Encore deux, trois petites choses avant de mettre fin à cette réunion. Itachi n'est plus considéré comme un traitre, mais comme un espion, ce qu'il fait depuis quelques années. Nous le garderons dans le bingo book histoire que sa couverture ne soit pas compromise, mais nos ninjas dans Root, Anbu et Junin seront mis au courant. Le conseil n'a plus le droit d'interférer avec les affaires de Konoha lorsque l'Hokage ne les convoque pas. Jiraya et Tsunade sont mes successeurs. Et ils éliront eux-mêmes celui ou celle qu'ils estiment être dignes du titre Hokage quand ils décideront de passer le titre, sans avoir à référer au conseil pour approbation. Et préparez-vous pour une invasion. Aucun mot à qui que ce soit ! Les espions sont partout dans le village ! Si vous parlez je le saurais et votre vie sera finie par mes hunters. »

xxxx

Maintenant : 

Après que Sakura soit rentré chez elle, les mains tremblantes en lisant la feuille d'inscription à l'examen. Naruto annonça à Sasuke qu'ils auraient un invité ce soir, un de ses meilleurs amis. Sasuke ne fit pas de commentaire, mais il leva un sourcil. Ils s'entraînèrent ensemble toutes l'après-midi : contrôle de chakra, exercices de tire, taijustu, ninjutsu et katana. Naruto en avait offert un à Sasuke à leur retour de leur première mission, celle des vagues. Sur son première katana était gravé en fine et parfaite inscription : Raven, corbeau en anglais. Naruto lui avait juste sourit quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi ce nom là.

A 19h pile, Naruto commença à faire le dîner. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu débordé d'autant d'énergie. Naruto décida de faire ses lasagnes maison. Plat qui lui avait value l'admiration des autres dans sa première vie. Non, il n'aimait plus Gaara comme un amant, (leur relation n'avait par ailleurs durée que cinq mois et bien qu'elle leur apporta beaucoup, ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre de la sorte) mais comme un ami voir même un frère. Il n'empêche qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Sasuke mit la table, curieux de savoir qui était cet ami pour lequel Naruto se donnait tant de mal.

« Il va dormir où ton ami ? »

« Dans ma chambre avec moi bien sûr ! » fut la réponse enthousiasme de Naruto.

« Dans ta chambre ? » répéta en articulant chaque mot Sasuke.

« Oui ! T'inquiète Sasuke ! Je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprécier ! Gaara est cool ! Et comme toi il ne parle pas beaucoup, surtout par geste. Donc ça te fera un ami ! » Sourit-il en lui expliquant un peu qui était Gaara.

Sasuke sceptique et se trouvant étrangement susceptible quand à l'arrivé de cet « ami », se tût et continua d'observer Naruto. Naruto avait un sourire scotché à ses lèvres, il tremblait d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de revoir son ami, et il regardait tout le temps l'horloge de la cuisine, alternant le four et la porte d'entrée. Est-il jaloux ? Il secoua la tête, non. Juste pas habitué. Et puis un Uchiwa n'est jamais jaloux.

DING DONG

Naruto courut presque pour aller ouvrir, laissant Sasuke dans le salon, essayant de voir le visage de celui qui mettait Naruto dans cet état.

« Gaara ! Entre entre ! Tiens mets ça » (lui tend une paire de chausson)

« Merci Naruto ». Répondit une voix grave et presque dénoué de sentiment. Et il devait bien s'entendre avec lui ?

« Il faut que je te présente Sasuke, c'est mon nouveau coéquipier et mon colocataire mais aussi un ami ! »

Sasuke observa le visage vide le nouvel arrivant, roux, un peu plus grand que Naruto, une gourde de sable avec un sceau dessus dans le dos, des cernes autour de ses yeux verts, pas de sourire ou si, un minuscule, un pantalon noir et un haut mi orange mi rouge. Etrange, il ne l'aurait pas imaginé de la sorte, surtout connaissant le blond.

« Gaara, je te présente Sasuke ! Sasuke je te présente Gaara no Subaku ! Il fait parti de l'équipe de genin de Suna ! »

« Enchanté ».

« Enchanté ».

Le repas se passa bien, les lasagnes avaient été un succès comme à leur habitude, Sasuke et Gaara relaxèrent au milieu du repas, s'étant apparemment mis d'accord sur quelque chose. Ils regardèrent ensuite un film, Cloverfield, avant de finalement aller se coucher, après tout, le lendemain l'examen commençait.

Naruto prêta un pyjama à Gaara et mit le réveil à sonner pour 8h30. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit et se sourirent.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué » chuchota Naruto en souriant à Gaara tout en lui tenant la main.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Naru. Et demain se passera bien. »

« J'espère. J'ai vraiment peur ». se confia-t-il au roux.

Gaara le prit dans ses bras et emmêla leurs jambes pour mieux le réconforter et se dire que Naruto était bien là, avec lui et que ce n'était pas encore un rêve. Naruto posa sa tête sur le torse de Gaara, écoutant ses battements de cœur, et soupira de bien être. Il n'était plus seul. Ils s'endormirent avec un sourire.

Sasuke, lui, tournait dans son lit. Le sommeil lui échappait. Plusieurs questions se bouleversaient dans sa tête. Toutes concernant la relation entre Gaara et Naruto. Et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir ! Il soupira de frustration. Puis regarda l'horloge. Merde, il devait vraiment dormir ou demain, il ne serait pas en forme pour passer l'examen avec Naruto. Il se força à se détendre, à respirer lentement et profondément en vidant son esprit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

A 8h30, Naruto arrêta le réveil et se blottit contre Gaara pendant encore quelques minutes, histoire de savourer un début de journée qui avait tout pour mal tourner. Puis avec douceur et sourire, il réveilla Gaara, l'appelant doucement par son prénom, le bougeant un peu et le chatouillant légèrement.

« Mm…C'est bon, j'suis levé Naru…chui levé…. »

« Ah ? Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu te chatouiller encore un peu ! » Dit-il malicieusement.

« Ah ah ah… non merci. Allez debout maintenant. Au fait, Naru, on attaque comment la deuxième partie de l'examen ? »

« Tout est arrangé avec l'Hokage, reste juste avec nous et on ne sera pas séparé.»

« Bien. »

Naruto alla réveiller Sasuke tandis que Gaara s'habillait. Les trois furent dans la cuisine à peine 10 minutes après, prêt pour attaquer cette énorme journée. Naruto prépara leur déjeuner : du pain grillé, confiture, un bol de café ou de cacao, un yaourt chacun et une orange.

Ils préparèrent ensuite leurs armes et étirèrent leurs muscles. Histoire de s'échauffer correctement avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous, et être prêt à tout.

Gaara était comme à son habitude en plus de sa gourde dans le dos. Naruto lui portait un pantalon et un pull fin noir, son bandeau recouvrait son cou, ses deux bracelets fidèlement à ses poignets, ses cheveux attachés en queue haute, des chaussures noirs faisant un peu sécurité, plusieurs armes scellé dans un parchemin et quelques unes attaché fermement à sa ceinture avec son katana dans le dos. Sasuke était habillé avec un pantalon noir, dans le même genre que Naruto, son tee-shirt bleu nuit avec le symbole de son clan, son bandeau sur son front, il portait également un bracelet que Naruto lui avait offert et son katana dans le dos.

Ils se mirent en route, ils avaient décidé d'arriver une demi-heure à l'avance, histoire de parler à Sakura et de rejoindre l'équipe de Gaara.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tour de l'Hokage à 9h25, Sakura se trouvait déjà là, elle les attendait. Et elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir le roux avec eux. Sasuke parla avec Sakura un moment, lui expliquant qu'elle devait garder son calme, de bien respirer et que tout aller bien se passer. A cela Gaara et Naruto échangèrent un regard lourd de sens qu'ils ne virent pas. « Si seulement » pensèrent-ils. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut Temari et Kankuro qui arrivèrent. Tous ensembles ils entrèrent dans la tour. Naruto entre Sasuke et Gaara.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire, beaucoup de genins s'y trouvaient, dans le coin gauche, de chaque côté d'une porte, deux chuunin sous henge, en face d'eux un escalier, à leur droite, l'équipe Gai. Naruto ignora tout le monde, prit la main de ses coéquipiers et les tira à sa suite alors qu'il prenait l'escalier. Sasuke allait dire quelque chose quand Naruto l'en empêcha, une fois qu'ils furent tous dans l'escalier, Naruto expliqua : « C'est un stratagème pour éliminer les plus faibles, révéler le truc n'aurait eu aucun avantages mais beaucoup d'inconvénients. S'ils ne sont pas capables de voir à travers ce simple henge, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas prêts pour cet examen. » Face à cette logique, personne ne dit quoique ce soit, ils continuèrent leur monter.

Ils virent ensuite une porte et devant celle-ci Kakashi – qui les attendait avec un sourire et bien entendu son porno en main.

« Félicitation ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Oh bonjour ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à l'équipe de Suna.

« Comment ça félicitation ? » demanda soucieuse Sakura.

« Ah vous voyez, s'il n'y avait eu que Naruto et Sasuke qui serait venus, alors ils auraient été disqualifiés. Seul une équipe de trois genins peut se présenter. » Expliqua-t-il en délaissant son bouquin pour les fixer intensément. « Bonne chance et faîtes de votre mieux. » puis il disparut.

Sasuke, Sakura, Temari et Kankuro échangèrent un regard alors que Naruto et Gaara poussaient déjà la porte.

Ils clignèrent rapidement des paupières face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Plusieurs équipes étaient déjà présentes notamment celles de Konoha et Son, les murmures étaient presque aussi fort qu'un cri, tous étaient regroupé par village, aucun ne se mélanger. Naruto et Gaara se regardèrent et s'accoudèrent au mur sur la droite de la porte d'entrée, face aux fenêtres de la pièce. Les voyant faire, les autres firent de même.

xxxx

Elle ne pouvait le croire. C'était inimaginable. Gaara. Son petit frère. Associable. Psychotique. Avait un ami. Un ami blond, plein d'entrain et venant de Konoha par-dessus tout ! Et il souriait ! Non elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Définitivement pas. Certes Gaara avait changé depuis leur mission où ils l'avaient rencontré mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit la vérité. Et dire qu'ils avaient pour ordre d'envahir ce village.

Quand elle le vit accepter l'accolade du blond la veille ainsi que son invitation à dîner, elle crût défaillir sur place. Et vu la tête de son autre petit frère, elle n'était pas la seule. Mais en les voyant arrivé ce matin, ensemble, relaxés et Gaara ayant un petit rictus/sourire aux lèvres en regardant le blond… crise cardiaque… ou presque.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle était très heureuse pour son frère. Mais aussi triste que ce ne soit pas elle ou Kankuro qui est pu réussir à briser ses défenses. Après tout ils étaient du même sang ! Frère et sœur bordel ! Ils avaient toujours voulu rencontrés leur petit frère à sa naissance. Même en sachant que le démon du sable était emprisonné en lui. Mais leur père leur avait fermement interdit tout contact. Allant aussi loin que possible dans les restrictions.

Confiant Gaara a leur oncle. Les faisant habitaient à l'opposé de leur petit frère, les entraînant nuit et jour. Ne leur parlant jamais de leur frère. Jamais. C'était comme si il n'était jamais née. Comme si leur mère n'avait jamais porté leur frère. N'était pas morte pour le mettre au monde. Ils détestaient leur père. Mais ils avaient aimé de tous leur être leur mère.

Et quand finalement ils avaient enfin pu le rencontrer. Gaara avait été transformé en monstre. En machine à tuer. Incapable de ressentir des émotions sauf pour la destruction. Ils en avaient pleuré en retournant chez eux cette nuit-là et toutes les autres qui suivirent quand ils furent placés en équipe.

Et puis après cette mission, il avait commencé à changer. A exprimer de nouvelles émotions. De l'intérêt. De la prudence. De la peur mais pas pour lui, pour eux, même faible. Il ne réclamait plus de sang. Il n'appelait plus le démon sa mère. Il dormait ! Ils avaient été si soulagés. Et en même temps intrigués et terrifiés.

Et leur père avait conclus un marché avec le serpent. Envahir Konoha. Tuer le plus de genin et shinobi possible. Voir même lâcher le démon sur le village. Elle avait bien vu le visage de Gaara en sortant de la salle de leur père. Colère. Dégoût. Haine. Leur père allait mourir. Elle en avait été certaine.

Et là, maintenant, en regardant son frère appuyé contre le mur aux côtés du blond, elle sût que Suna ne participerait pas à l'invasion. Peu importe les ordres. Gaara ne trahirait pas le blondinet. Son attitude, ses yeux le criaient.

Orochimaru et leur père allaient mourir.

xxxx

Gaara se souvenait parfaitement de sa première vie. Il savait que son père allait bientôt être tué par le serpent, ce qui le débarrassait d'une vengeance. Il se souvenait de Temari et de Kankuro. De ce qu'ils étaient devenus pour lui. De tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Les souffrances, les joies, les déceptions, les combats, la mort. Kankuro était mort le premier.

Et il s'en souvenait comme si cela était arrivé la veille. C'était uniquement grâce à Temari et Naruto qu'il avait pu se relever. Temari, sa grande sœur. Toujours à ses côtés, à le supporter dans ses décisions. Kage ou autre. Et Kankuro. Son confident, son grand frère, son protecteur face aux villageois et conseillers de leur défunt père.

Temari était morte une semaine avant lui. Tué par une équipe de junins du pays de la foudre. Il avait découvert son corps souillé, brutalisé, il avait tué tous ceux qui avaient été présent sur les lieux. Les meurtriers de sa très chère sœur. Encore maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêchait de remercier Kyuubi et les dieux de lui avoir donné cette chance de savoir qui il avait été. Ce qu'il pouvait à son tour devenir.

Et surtout pour Naruto. Qui avait pu lui permettre de ne pas succomber à son démon et à ses souvenirs. Naruto lui avait permis de rester saint d'esprit. De ne pas sombrer dans la folie. De redécouvrir l'amour et l'affection - ce que l'on ressent en les donnant et en les recevant.

Dans son autre vie, il avait donné sa vie pour le blond. Et il recommencerait dans celle-ci. Il savait qu'ils avaient été amants. Mais il savait également qu'ils avaient été surtout frère de cœur. Et c'était si important et si fort que parfois il n'osait y croire. Il pensait se réveiller un jour et découvrir que rien n'avait changé. Qu'il était toujours instable, que Shukaku pouvait prendre le dessus quand il dormait. Que son frère et sa sœur avaient toujours peur de lui. Qu'il n'était pas une personne bien. Digne de son village et de Naruto.

Et c'est cela qu'il craint plus que tout. Décevoir les souvenirs de sa première vie et de ceux qu'il a connu mais plus que tout - de décevoir Naruto.

xxxx

La salle était déjà bien rempli remarquèrent les deux équipes. Sasuke à la droite de Naruto et Gaara sur la gauche du blond. Sakura regarda le trio, intriguée par leur nonchalance. Les deux coéquipiers du roux étaient assis par terre, il buvait de l'eau. Et parlait doucement. Si doucement que même en étant près d'eux elle ne les entendait pas. Elle tourna la tête et observa le reste des participants. Un seul mot lui vint en tête : « Horrible ». Ils étaient tous entrain de jouer avec leurs armes et d'évaluer la concurrence. Et elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle savait qu'elle était la plus faible de l'équipe. Que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement. Elle n'avait jamais prit son entraînement au sérieux, préférant se rendre attirante pour son « Sasuke-kun » qui vu ses réactions depuis qu'ils étaient en équipe, s'en fichait royalement. Et pendant la mission au pays des vagues, elle avait été si pétrifié de peur, qu'elle n'avait pas aidé ses équipiers, protégeant Tazuna-san. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de protection. Car elle savait car elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de mourir si Zabusa les avaient attaqués.

Mais le pire fut quand elle vit Sasuke à terre, avec tout ses senbons enfoncés dans son corps. Elle avait vraiment cru, à ce moment là, qu'il était mort. Cela avait été horrible. Et quand elle avait vu Naruto, couvert de sang, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reculer. D'être horrifiée par le spectacle qu'il donnait. Elle avait pris conscience pour la première fois que la vie de ninja était le business de la mort. Et que contrairement à ce qu'on disait à l'académie, cette vie n'était pas simple et toute rose. Comme la chimère qu'elle s'était inventée. Non. La vie de ninja était emplie de sang.

Et cette vie n'horrifiait en rien Sasuke et Naruto. Ils agissaient comme si c'était normal. Et depuis cette mission, elle avait remarqué le changement, certes léger, mais il était là. Sasuke parlait plus, en tout cas en présence de sensei et Naruto. Il était plus soucieux d'eux en mission, plus enclin à travailler et à s'entraîner en équipe. Naruto était plus sérieux aussi, mais détendait toujours l'atmosphère par des petites remarques et son sourire. Sans lui, l'équipe serait morose. Elle le savait. Elle n'apportait rien à son équipe. Elle refusait de sortir de sa petite bulle de petite fille.

Elle avait trop peur.

xxxx

Il souffla d'exaspération. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il soit assis par terre et dormait ? Il entendit à ses côtés des craquements. Le bruit que font les chips lorsqu'elles sont mâchées. Chouji. Ah sacré Chouji, son meilleur ami depuis avant l'académie. Chouji était de loin celui avec qui il aimait passer son temps libre. Au moins Chouji ne le réprimandait pas quand il faisait la sieste ou regardait les nuages. Pas comme cette peste de Ino. Il souffla de nouveau.

Galère… il savait bien qu'ils seraient tous les trois en équipe, après tout, ils formaient le trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Tout comme leurs pères autrefois. Une équipe qui excellait pour le combat, la stratégie et la recherche d'information. Galère… il aurait vraiment dû dire non à son père quand celui-ci lui a demandé s'il voulait aller à l'académie ninja. Maintenant il devait supporter blondie. Leur sensei était cool. Surtout leur partie de Shoji. Asuma-sensei s'était mis dans la tête qu'il arriverait à gagner contre lui. Idiot.

Il soupira et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils avaient été dans les premiers à arriver avec l'équipe du Son et l'équipe 8. Kiba était toujours aussi bruyant, Hinata toujours aussi timide et Shino toujours aussi silencieux…galère…il se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait de venir… car selon ses observations, leur équipe était encore plus instable que la sienne. Ce qui en disait long.

Il tourna son regard sur le reste de la salle. Pas de changement. À si, en fait. Trois équipes étaient arrivées. Si sa mémoire est correcte : l'équipe de Suna, l'équipe Gai et l'équipe 7. Galère…Ino allait encore faire des siennes. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant les meufs…. Bingo, à peine elle le voit qu'elle se jette sur lui. Je le plains…et vu sa tête ça m'étonnerait pas qu'Ino pleure dans quelques secondes. Ah non, mais voilà qu'elle s'engueule avec Haruno. Galère… en tout cas ça à l'air d'amuser Uzumaki. Le nouveau. Ou plutôt, l'ancien. Me demande bien ce qui est arrivé à son ancienne équipe….galère j'arrête là, pas envie de réfléchir là-dessus…

Qu'est-ce que j'donnerais pas pour dormir… quoi ? Ok… je me lève et suis Chouji. Il veut aller saluer l'équipe 7 avec l'équipe 8.

xxxx

Plus je me rapproche, plus mes insectes deviennent anxieux et défensifs. Ils se replient vers mon cœur, mes mains et mes yeux. C'est la première fois qu'ils agissent ainsi. Kiba et Hinata sont devant moi et nous introduisent aux trois équipes. Uchiwa-san a changé. Son expression et son maintien corporel indique qu'il est plus ouvert, mieux dans son rôle de shinobi et d'adolescent. Une bonne chose, je craignais sincèrement que ce dernier ne finisse par trahir Konoha pour venger son défunt clan. Haruno par contre, n'a absolument pas changée. Yamanaka-san et elle continuent de se disputer pour l'affection d'Uchiwa-san.

Uzumaki-san par contre rend hystérique mes insectes. Il dégage une telle puissance, une telle confiance en lui que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il deviendra Chuunin. Mais il n'est pas le seul, le roux à ses côtés fait à mes insectes le même effet qu'Uzumaki-san. Son regard semble vide sauf quand il regarde ou parle avec ses coéquipiers et Uzumaki-san.

Le même avertissement que lorsque le blond était entré dans la salle de cours pour être répartit dans une équipe vint : DANGER. Leur chakra était étrange. Presque vivant, sauvage, intelligent et extrêmement violent. Inhumain. Mais si bien caché, que seuls mes insectes peuvent le sentir, il est clair que le chien de Kiba ne ressent rien d'extraordinaire, vu comment il apprécie être caressé par Uzumaki-san.

Je le fixe et il doit sentir mes réflexions car il se tourne vers moi et me salue avec un petit sourire. Puis ses yeux se tournent vers Hinata qui rougit et bégaye. Puis sur Chouji et Shikamaru. Il nous étudie. Mais quelque chose dans son regard me dis qu'il nous a déjà percés à jour. Qu'il nous connaît mieux que nous ne nous connaissons. C'est très déstabilisant. Mes insectes ne se calment toujours pas. Ils vibrent, se déplacent dans tout mon corps. Surtout lorsqu'il s'approche de moi.

Le roux est à l'affût. Il nous regarde et ses yeux ne trahissent en rien ce qu'il compte me faire si du mal venait à être fait à Uzumaki-san. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avaler ma salive et de couper mon souffle.

« Les espions sont partout, Aburame-san » me murmure Uzumaki-san dans le creux de l'oreille, alors que tous les autres sont distraits par Yamanaka-san et Haruno-san. « Prépares-toi bien pour la seconde épreuve. Soyez sur vos gardes ou les serpents vous mordront. »

Les espions ? Seconde épreuve ? Serpent ? C'est un message codé, mais que signifie-t-il ?

Espions : village ennemi, collecte d'informations vraisemblablement sur les shinobis de Konoha. Seconde épreuve : opportunité pour les espions de réduire les rangs ? Ou de nous observer avec plus de rigueur. Serpent : indice sur l'ennemi ? Cela me fait penser au Sannin qui fut déclaré déserteur et traître à Konoha il y a de cela quelques années. Si ma mémoire est correcte, son invocation est un serpent.

Si cela est vrai, alors l'examen Chuunin n'est qu'une mascarade et les choses deviennent encore plus compliquées et dangereuses.

J'incline légèrement la tête pour lui manifester que j'ai compris. Il sourit et repart vers le roux et Uchiwa-san.

xxxx

Les voila enfin. J'allais vraiment finir par croire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais. Et cela aurait très mauvais pour mon maître. Et surtout pour moi. Ils sont jeunes cette année à participer. Dommage pour eux, ils ne vivront pas plus longtemps. Je vois que l'équipe de Suna joue parfaitement la comédie, allant jusqu'à faire « ami-ami » avec l'équipe cible. Cela pourrait s'avérer être une très bonne chose pour l'examen. Car après tout il est plus facile d'approcher les cibles en se faisant passer pour des alliés. Bon, je pense que je peux aller me présenter et essayer de semer quelques doutes dans leurs jeunes et fragiles esprits. Vu leurs comportements, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Ils sont si facilement manipulables. Je me prépare à leur sortir un « grand jeu » histoire de les effrayer et de me les mettre dans la poche pour la deuxième partie de l'examen. Après tout, ils auront leur utilité. Tout comme j'ai la mienne… à choisir entre deux mal, je préfère celui qui me laisse le choix. Mon maître. Qui m'a apprit énormément sur le corps humain, la fluctuation de chakra et qui ne voit aucun inconvénient à mes expériences pour créer un corps parfait et immortel.

Je sors une de mes cartes et leur demande, avec un regard vers la cible, s'ils aimeraient avoir des informations sur les autres genins. Prévisible est leur comportement. Une blonde habillé en violet se jette pratiquement sur moi avec l'Inuzuka. Ils demandent après Uchiwa-san et Gaara no Subaku. Typique. Alors que je charge ma carte de chakra pour faire apparaître leurs informations, obtenu par espionnage et par mon maître, un kunaï se glisse le long de ma gorge. M'arrêtant net. Rapide. Très rapide. Je ne l'ai même pas sentit se déplacer.

Le silence est lourd de tension. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir mon agresseur, c'est un blondinet. Mais pas n'importe quel blondinet, c'est le coéquipier de la cible. Son regard est glacial même si ses lèvres arborent un sourire. Sa voix, elle me glace le sang. « Continue et je préviens le premier examinateur qu'il y a un traître dans le nid… après tout ce genre d'information est classifiée…tu ne voudrais pas aller faire un tour au bureau d'interrogation des ANBU, non ? »

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi idiot qu'il ne laisse paraître. Merde. Mais la mission est toujours active. Donc je range prudemment mes cartes et lui fait signe de me lâcher. Il presse plus fort dans ma chair le kunaï. Ses yeux ne me disent qu'une chose : je vais te tuer. Et puis il disparait. Je tourne la tête vers la cible. Oui il est retourné près d'Uchiwa-san et de Gaara no Subaku.

Il continue de me fixer, me mettant au défi de le provoquer. Merde son regard est aussi insoutenable que celui du maître quand il est énervé.

Je retourne prudemment vers mon équipe, juste au moment où l'examinateur entre dans la salle. J'ai eu chaud.

xxxx

Mmm…ils sont assez nombreux cette année à se présenter. 87 participants pour Konoha, 30 pour Suna, 21 pour Ame, 6 pour Kuna, 6 pour Taki et enfin 3 pour Oto (Son). Ce qui nous fait un total de 157 participants pour le premier examen. Oto. Étrange village bâtit il y a moins de trois ans. D'après mes informations, on ne sait rien de leur Kage. Étrange. Qui plus est le village est bâtit sur des centaines de galeries souterraines. Suna, quand a eux, c'était à prévoir, de bons éléments mais un Kage prêt à tout pour garder et maintenir son pouvoir, très manipulateur et usant toujours de l'intimidation dans un enjeu politique, il est en train de perdre les faveurs du Daimyo du Vent à cause de cela. Ame, village ou la pluie ne cesse jamais de tomber, de très bonne technique d'attaque à l'aiguille, fort sur le plan militaire mais affaibli par toutes les guerres. Kusa, village spécialisé dans la production d'herbes aussi bien médicales qu'empoissonnées, si ma mémoire est correcte, pas d'information sur leur technique de combat. Taki, village spécialisé dans les Suiton de par les cascades qui parcourent ce pays.

Bien, il est temps de réduire les rangs… déterminons ceux capable de suivre les ordres et de supporter la pression. J'entre dans la salle d'examen et les ramène à l'ordre en leur ordonnant de s'installer à une table. Mon subordonné, un Chuunin implanté dans l'examen, se place au premier rang, à la deuxième table sur la droite. Une bonne position. Discrète et qui n'attire pas l'attention, voyons si l'un d'entre eux le découvrira. Je les fixe un à un avant de leur donner les consignes. Vu la tête que certains d'entre eux font, ils ne s'attendaient vraisemblablement à un examen écrit… hé hé nous verrons s'ils sont capable de voir au travers…

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je les observe silencieusement mais méticuleusement. Suna possède une bonne technique, le roux utilise une technique de sable, ça ressemble à un œil… mm à surveiller de plus prés, en plus il transmet les informations à ses coéquipiers, très intéressant. Voyons un peu ce que font les autres. Son utilise un jutsu d'espionnage, rien de bien nouveau, ni même de subtile, idem pour Ame et Taki. C'est bien dommage, ils n'iront pas bien loin. Regardons à présent d'un peu plus prés nos genins. Ah l'Inuzuka n'est pas très malin, c'est clair que son chien lui transmet les informations, l'Aburame est assez ingénieux avec ses insectes…il pourrait faire une bonne recrue d'ici quelques années… pas de problème pour le Nara, avec son QI, ce n'est pas un challenge. Par contre très intéressant ce que fait la petite Yamanaka, elle transfère son âme dans le corps du Nara pour copier les réponses et refait la même chose avec Akimichi pour les inscrire sur sa copie. Espérons qu'elle devienne sérieuse et elle aussi fera une bonne recrue… l'Uchiwa utilise sa bloodline pour copier la petite Hyuga, Haruno utilise sa cervelle et Uzumaki… oh ? Il ne fait rien…

L'heure est écoulée. Je leur cris de poser leur crayons et leur annonce avec ma voix la plus intimidante la dernière question. La question qui décidera s'ils sont oui ou non prêts à devenir de véritable shinobi. Konoha perd 75 genins, Suna 24, Kuna ses 6 genins, Taki 3 et Ame 15. Au bilan, il ne reste à présents que 30 participants, pas mal du tout, plus de la moitié. Toujours avec ma voix glaciale, je leur explique quel était le but de ce test et surtout la dernière question. La plupart sont choqués mais d'autres sont rodés. J'ai à peine le temps de finir que déjà, Anko fait son entrée fracassante… je crois que je vais l'affecter quelques temps à la paperasserie, ça lui passera l'envie de recommencer ce genre de chose.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous sortis de la salle, je commence à ramasser les feuilles. La porte s'ouvre, je détourne légèrement la tête, le saluant à son entré. Cela me surprend tout de fois, il est rare de voir Hatake Kakashi, ancien capitaine ANBU, s'occuper de genins. Et qui plus est de venir voir leurs prestations. Je ramasse la feuille du gamin Uchiwa et analyse ses réponses, oui, elles sont en tout point exactes à celle de l'Hyuga. Impressionnant, même l'écriture est la même. Dommage que la petite Hyuga n'est pas supportée la pression. Son équipe était prometteuse. La prochaine fois ils seront prêts.

J'observe à la dérobée Kakashi, il a le nez plongée dans son bouquin et ne semble pas vouloir en démordre. Je me demande pourquoi il est venu. C'est quand je prends la copie du jinchuriki que le bouquin disparait. Il est alerte. Étrange. Il se place à mes cotés et lui aussi regarde la copie. Mon cœur est sur le point de s'arrêter. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Mais ce qui est inscrit… c'est encore bien plus précieux. Le nom de tous les espions dans l'examen, qui lui a été fourni par une équipe de Suna.

Merde. Le gamin m'a bien roulé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander depuis combien de temps il travaille pour l'Hokage entant qu'observateur et indic. Oui Uzumaki fera une très bonne recrue… maintenant comment présenter ma requête à Sarutobi sans perdre un membre?

xxxx

L'examinatrice est étrange. Déjà sa façon de s'habiller est vulgaire. Sérieusement, qui s'habille de cette manière de nos jours ? ça fait beaucoup trop salope, et regarder comment tout les mecs la lorgne, non mais franchement… Elle appelle la forêt derrière elle, la Forêt de La Mort. Vu ce que j'ai appris de mon père, je n'en doute pas une seconde. En tout cas vu son sourire, cette femme est une cinglée, une pure sadique. Elle me fait peur à jouer avec son kunaï de la sorte.

Aïe, ça a du faire mal, bon en même temps ce type d'Oto l'a bien cherché. Merde, c'est qu'elle est précise dans son lancé. Elle l'a lancé assez fort pour faire couler le sang, mais suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il le ressente. Merde, c'était quoi déjà que papa m'a dit sur elle ! Merde pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas !

Tiens, la voilà qui explique les règles. Enfin ! QUOI ? On va devoir rester cinq jours dans cette maudite forêt ! Raaaa ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai besoin d'un minimum de confort moi ! oh Chouji ta gueule à la fin ! Tu as toujours de la nourriture sur toi ! Nan mais et pis quoi encore, on va devoir attaquer les autres équipes pour un bout de rouleau ? Mm… Shika n'aura qu'à faire le sale boulot, avec ses techniques d'ombres, ce sera un jeu d'enfant que de récupérer la seconde partie du rouleau.

Attendez, attendez, quoi encore ? Un tirage ? Deux équipe seront excusées pour cette épreuve et passeront directement à la troisième ? Non mais c'est quoi le délire ? Faîtes qu'on soit sélectionné ! J'veux pas passer cinq jours dans cette forêt avec toutes les bestioles et autres choses à fourrures ! Oh, hein, un papier à signer, ils doivent vraiment aimer la paperasserie… « _Konoha n'est pas responsable blah blah blah mort blah blah blah… _» Ouais comme d'habitude… en fait si on se fait tuer c'est de notre faute. Génial ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de m'inscrire… j'aurais dû rester chez moi…

Ah le tirage commence. Il faut tirer une boule noire ? Les deux qui auront tiré une boule noire seront sélectionnés. Bon au moins c'est simple. Un tirage par équipe, normal aussi. Je vais le faire, car sinon avec les deux autres babouins, on n'est pas fini…

Oto commence le tirage vu qu'il n'y a qu'une équipe. Pas de boule noire ! Ouf. Taki idem, Ame aussi, ouf que ça continue, je veux c't'boule noire ! Je retiens mon souffle quand un brun de Suna pioche… OUF ! Elle n'est pas noire ! Maintenant au roux avec l'immense gourde…NON ! Il a une noire ! C'est pas juste ! Il n'en reste plus qu'une maintenant ! Kabuto s'approche, non, non, non, non, non, nononononononononon Ouf ! Non plus ! Bon a la bête verte maintenant, c'est quoi son nom déjà à ce dégénéré ? Un truc en L… merde concentre ! Je veux la boule noire ! Ouf ! Plus que le blondinet et après c'est moi… je veux la boule noire ! NON ! Il a tiré la deuxième boule noire ! C'est pas JUSTE ! J'veux pas aller dans cette forêt !

Je vais me mettre à pleurer… bon seul point positif, c'est que cela profite à Sasuke-kun… Rahhh Shika et Chouji ont intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles ! Je veux gagner ! Merde j'm'suis pas inscrite pour rien !

xxxx

Assis sur un trône, dans une pièce mal éclairé, le serpent réviser encore une fois son plan. Cela avait très facile pour lui que de rallier Suna à sa cause : la destruction de Konoha. Suna ayant toujours fait fit des traités, préférant suivre les opportunités. Et quelle opportunité ! Détruire leur concurrent. Il rit légèrement. Les humains et encore plus les shinobi sont si faciles à manipuler. Il suffit de trouver leur faiblesse. Et celle du leader de Suna était l'une des plus faciles à trouver.

Il détestait Konoha. Et cela depuis son enfance. Sa mère et lui avait souffert que de vivre dans ce maudit village. Toujours regardés avec suspicions, colère et peur. Sa mère avait été la seule à lui offrir un rayon de lumière dans ses ténèbres. Sa mort avait tout changé. Sans elle, il avait été la proie du village, des ragots et des menaces. Était-ce sa faute s'il était né avec des yeux de serpent et une intelligence plus développé que certain des clans ? Malheureusement, celui dont il désirait ardemment la mort - pour lui avait prit sa place - était déjà dans l'estomac du Shinigami.

Tché, misérables humains. Il n'en appréciait que très peu, et généralement, ceux-ci étaient ses expériences ou ses protégés. Ah oui, Anko avait été si adorable, si confiante, le voyant comme un dieu. Ah petite Anko, elle avait bien changé depuis. Il rit. Peut-être devrait-il lui laissé un cadeau ? Après tout, elle lui avait bien servi pour créer son sceau.

Il tourna le rouleau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Oui, tout se déroulait à merveille, d'ici quelques jours, il serait à Konoha, sous un différent visage et oh si près de sa cible. Sarutobi était aveuglé par les vipères de son conseil. Ayant été son élève favoris, il connaissait parfaitement le poids qu'ils avaient dans les décisions concernant Konoha. Même s'il est vrai que ce vieux fou de Danzo l'avait bien aidé dans ses plans pour Ame…

Maudit Akatsuki ! Ils le pourchassaient encore. Ils pouvaient toujours essayés, un serpent à la peau visqueuse pour une bonne raison. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que ce groupe aurait pu l'aider…loin de là, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, les bijuus. Mais lui ne voulait qu'une chose, ou plutôt deux : l'immortalité et les yeux d'un Uchiwa. Et même si l'immortalité se résumait pour le moment à passer de corps en corps, bientôt il aurait ses yeux. Il avait un parfait candidat : le jeune Sasuke. Celui qui aurait dû être son paiement si le coup d'état de son clan avait réussi. Maudit Itachi ! Il avait fait tout pour saboter ses plans…mais plus pour longtemps.

Kabuto lui envoyait de bonnes nouvelles, la sécurité de Konoha était presque inexistante. Ridicule pour un village ninja. Et les préparatifs allaient bon train. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait de quoique ce soit. Bien, très bien. Son plan se déroulera donc sans accrochage.

Et comme l'avait prédit Kabuto, son entrée dans Konoha - en tant que Kage de Suna, qu'il avait assassiné seulement quelques heures auparavant et volé le visage - s'était faîte dans la plus grande discrétion. Konoha n'y avait vu que du feu. Ses pions étaient dans la place et surveillaient sa proie. Sasuke ne lui échapperait pas. La simple notion d'échec était inimaginable. Il avait besoin de ses yeux !

Il examina son ancien professeur. Il avait aimé Sarutobi comme un père. Mais même lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Préférant aimer l'image qu'il donnait : celle d'un petit génie dans l'art shinobi. De son équipe de genin, seul Tsunade l'avait véritablement percé à jour. Étant médic-nin, elle avait bien vu son attirance macabre pour les expériences humaines ainsi que son désire de pouvoir. Même cet abruti de Jiraya, qui il devait admettre avait été un tant soit peu son ami, n'avait jamais prit au sérieux son obsession.

Non, Konoha ne l'avait vraiment connu qu'après son exil. Quand l'un de ses laboratoires avait été découvert par des ANBU. Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de Sarutobi quand celui-ci avait été mis fasse à ses crimes. Son regard avait été plein de dégoût, de colère, de tristesse, de culpabilité mais également d'amertume. Il en avait rit. Et en riait encore.

Maintenant qu'il était dans Konoha, il voulait vraiment voir sa proie. Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que la sécurité des Kages avait, elle, été renforcée. Avec des ANBU. Il devait donc être patient. Et de patience, il n'en manquait pas. La première épreuve n'était pas visualisée par les Kages. Il dût retenir un soupir de frustration. Il savait toutefois que Kabuto lui raconterait en détail ce qui s'y était déroulait, donc il fit fasse et entama une conversation anodine avec les autres Kages. Il ne faudrait pas que sa couverture soit démasquée avant la fin. Il parvint à s'excuser avant le début de la seconde épreuve et donna sa place à l'un de ses pions - pour pouvoir endossé le visage d'un Junin de Konoha. Il allait enfin voir sa proie de près ! Il réprima un rire.

Sa proie était là ! Si jeune et si facile à manipuler! Et ses yeux étaient des plus sublimes ! Et cela allait être à lui ! Il rit intérieurement. Il tourna son attention sur ses pions, ils causaient du grabuge. Mauvais, surtout avec sa très chère Anko comme examinatrice. Il vit à peine le kunaï partir pour blessé son pion, mais il alla le cherchait et lui remit en main propre. Ah très chère Anko ! Si pleine de colère ! Elle était délicieuse !

Il dut s'empêcher de crier de confusion quand elle annonça le tirage au sort, permettant à deux équipes de ne pas avoir à passer cette épreuve. Maudit Sarutobi ! Cela devait être cela dont il parlait quand il disait y avoir une nouvelle règle. Maudit soit-il ! Et l'équipe de ma proie est l'une d'elles ! Maudit Sarutobi ! Cette épreuve était la seule où j'aurais pu le marquer sans interruption de la part des ANBU !

Mon plan tombe à l'eau à présent ! Je vais devoir attendre le commencement de l'invasion pour pouvoir le marquer ! MERDE ! Je fais signe à Kabuto de continuer. Pas question que mes pions abandonnent ici, ils iront à la troisième épreuve.

Et le serpent rage de ne pas pouvoir planter ses crocs dans sa proie.

xxxx

Je regarde mon village par les grandes fenêtres de mon bureau. J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que j'y grandissais. Petit garçon j'étais déjà très intéressé par les différentes théories derrière les techniques ninjas que m'enseigner mon père et mon sensei. Toujours à chercher une faille ou à les améliorer. Ah, ceci était le bon vieux temps... Même si les guerres étaient plus prononcés vers les frontières et rendaient difficiles le commerce.

Mon regard se pose sur le visage de terre de Yondaime. L'élève de Jiraya, celui que j'avais choisi à l'époque comme successeur. Un jeune homme des plus brillants, pas un génie comme s'attendaient Konoha, non juste un jeune homme déterminé avec une volonté à faire plier les montagnes. Je me souviens encore quand Jiraya me la présenter comme son élève. Il était jeune, très jeune, mais déjà la détermination et la passion brillaient dans ses yeux et son âme.

Jiraya était mon élève préféré après Orochimaru, une grave erreur de ma part. Jiraya était toujours si joyeux et ne tenait jamais en place, cela avait était un véritable calvaire que de lui apprendre les techniques de fuuin no jutsu mais aussi un véritable plaisir. Minato Namikaze lui ressemblait beaucoup en cela. Toujours prêt à apprendre, ne tenant lui aussi jamais en place, mais toujours une touche de maturité qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir. Mais c'était cela naître en temps de guerre.

Une ombre fuyante dans le coin de son œil l'avertit de la présence de Naruto. Naruto, portrait craché de son père et de sa mère aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Un mélange parfait entre Namikaze et Uzumaki. Il se posait toujours des questions sur son rôle en tant que gardien. Avait-il bien fait ? Aurait-il pu faire mieux en sachant ce qu'il sait à présent ? Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, devenu bien trop grand pour un homme de son âge.

« Sandaime-sama, le plan se déroule comme prévu. Le serpent est frustré d'avoir perdu sa proie. » vient la voix bien trop mature à son goût de Naruto.

« Bien. Je suppose que tes clones gardent un œil sur lui ? »

« Bien entendu Sandaime-sama. Au moindre mouvement de sa part, ils m'avertiront. »

« Bien… très bien… Naruto ? »

« Oui, Sandaime-sama ? »

« Que penses-tu de Konoha ? Je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement cette fois. »

« Êtes-vous sûr ? Vous risquez de ne pas aimer la réponse. »

« C'est un ordre Naruto, que je l'aime ou pas, comme tu dis, cela me regarde. »

« Bien, Sandaime-sama. Konoha est faible. Vous avez laissé le conseil prendre le dessus, les civiles se mêlaient aux affaires du village. Village militaire. Vous êtes devenu trop faible. Trop insouciant. Vous complaisant dans la paix alors que les guerres sont aux frontières. Laisser l'homme en vous prendre le dessus sur le shinobi. Konoha n'est plus ce qu'il était par le passé.

Militairement, les genins sont baby-sitter. En entrant dans l'académie ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils les attendent. Qu'ils vont devoirs tué, torturé et soutirer de n'importe quel moyen les informations à l'ennemi.

Surtout les filles. Elles ne comprennent pas que les amourettes, les jeux et autres n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde. Qu'elles vont devoir perdre leur virginité, leur innocence à l'ennemi pour protéger le village.

Les garçons ne voient que l'aventure de notre art, les techniques, les missions dans les autres villages, les missions de sauvetages, ils n'assimilent pas qu'ils vont devoir tuer, qu'en tant que shinobi nous ne sommes pas des ˝gentils˝.

_**Nous sommes ce que l'on nous paie d'être.**_

Vous êtes tombé de votre piédestal. Vous nous avez rendus faible car vous n'avez pas su élire un nouvel Hokage à la mort du Yondaime. Voilà ce que je pense Sandaime-sama. »

Les mots sont durs. Très durs. Mais aussi vrais. Cruellement vrai. Les parents enrôlent leurs enfants à l'académie mais la plupart ne reviennent pas de leur première mission hors du village. Ne prenant pas leur devoirs au sérieux, surtout s'ils viennent d'une famille de civile. La corruption s'est installée comme une mauvaise herbe au sein de mon propre conseil. Ou plutôt défunt conseil. Les civiles se croient supérieurs à nous, ose même nous refuser s'ils ne retirent aucun profits de nos plans.

J'exhale la fumée et observe sa lancée vers le plafond. Si nous étions attaqués dans les prochaines semaines, Konoha serait détruit. Mon regard se repose sur Naruto. Loyal et brillant Naruto. J'espère sincèrement que Tsunade et Jiraya l'éliront comme leur successeur. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ramènera Konoha à sa gloire passé. Non - même supérieur à celle-ci.

Je tremble en repensant aux choses qu'il m'a révélées. Naruto n'a jamais été un idiot même s'il en a fait un masque parfait. Une nécessité pour survivre dans le village. Mais également en pensant qu'il peut parler avec Kyuubi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Minato doit se retourner dans l'estomac du Shinigami. Qui aurait cru que Kyuubi puisse voir l'avenir, prédéterminé les évènements ainsi qu'entraînait Naruto. Certainement pas lui.

Naruto est l'espion ultime grâce à sa technique des clones d'ombres. Capable d'essuyer des coups, de se battre et de transmettre l'information à son utilisateur à sa destruction. Cela combiné à l'intelligence renarde de Naruto… des frissons me font me redresser dans mon fauteuil. Oui Naruto est une force à prendre en compte et à ne pas sous estimer.

« Fais ce qu'il y a faire Naruto. Peut importe les conséquences. De toutes manières, tu les connais sûrement mieux que moi. »

xxxx

Tché ce village n'a pas changé… et merde Sarutobi-sensei! Merde je crois que j'ai étouffé Tonton… Shizune à l'air inquiète. Ouais elle a raison. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenue ? Moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Konoha. Maudit soit Konoha. J'espère que cet espèce de Sage pervers va se magner le train ! Bon, maintenant genjutsu. Pas moyen qu'on me reconnaisse. Je viens - okay - mais incognito. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible que de revenir mais si en plus tout le village sait que je suis là, je sens que j'vais faire des morts !

xxxx

Mm à ce que je vois, la sécurité a été augmentée depuis la dernière fois. Je me demande si je dois prendre ça comme un bon ou un mauvais signe sachant ce qui nous attend. Bon, connaissant le vieux Sarutobi, il doit encore être dans son bureau à cette heure. Donc direction la tour. Et bah, Konoha a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois. Plus de civiles et de commerce, même une zone commerçante ? Eh bah… et on appelle Konoha village militaire ? Sarutobi sensei, qu'avez-vous fait ? On se croirait dans un des villages du pays des vagues avant Gato.

Mm si ma mémoire est correcte, je suis arrivé durant la seconde épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Bien, cela me laisse le temps de décider si je vais prendre ou non comme apprenti mon filleul. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, son père venait tout juste de mourir, ayant scellé le Kyuubi en échange de son âme. Tché... il faut croire que tous mes élèves mourront avant moi. Je suis vraiment maudit... je me demande si ça vaut vraiment la peine d'y réfléchir finalement, sachant comment cela va finir… mais si je ne le fais pas, le sage va être fou de ra-

Ohohoho mais regardez moi ça ! Canon la petite ! Eh bah, on dirait que Konoha se rattrape côté femme… vais aller faire un petit tour du côté des bains tout à l'heure... je suis sûr de trouver l'inspiration pour continuer mon livre. Mm les petites gazelles ! Ah si seulement j'étais vingt ans plus jeune !

*Glousse*

xxxx

Kyuubi était satisfait, assit confortablement dans sa cage, il regardait les évènements se déroulait devant les yeux de son renardeau. Oui, il trouvait cela très intéressant. Au moins, cette fois, ils s'étaient débarrassés de Danzo et de ROOT. Oui une très bonne chose, vu ce que celui-ci planifié pour Konoha.

Même après vécu si longtemps dans le corps de Naruto, Kyuubi avait quelques fois du mal à comprendre les humains. Vraiment, ils se compliquent la vie sur des choses simples et ne s'interrogent pas suffisamment sur des situations complexes. Vraiment bizarre. Pour les renards, les choses étaient simple : tu es ALPHA, tu es la loi du clan, ceux qui te désobéissent, tu les tues.

Vraiment cela l'amusait beaucoup. Même son renardeau. Le pauvre n'avait pas encore compris les réactions du corbeau ! Bah comme si Kyuubi allait autoriser ce dernier à faire la cour à son renardeau après tout ce que celui-ci à vécu. Pas question ! Surtout que Kyuubi avait bien vu dans les yeux du Corbeau… celui-ci avait peu être changé, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'être jaloux de Naruto pendant l'entraînement ou les missions. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne commette une erreur et fasse souffrir son blondinet.

Et s'il y a une chose que les renards prennent au sérieux, ce sont les promesses, et il avait promis sur Inari-sama qu'il tuerait le corbeau si celui-ci faisait souffrir son renardeau. Une promesse qu'il attendait patiemment de pouvoir mettre en œuvre.

xxxx

« Bienvenu à la troisième et dernière épreuve de l'examen Chuunin ! » s'écria l'Hokage. En contre bas, à l'intérieur d'un stade, se trouvait les équipes ayant survécu à la deuxième épreuve ainsi que les deux équipes ayant obtenu le passe.

« Vous êtes dans l'arène qui servira à la troisième épreuve. Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette épreuve est une épreuve de combat un contre un. Chaque participant sera tiré au sort, quand vos noms seront sortis, vous entrerez dans l'arène.

Vous êtes autorisés à tuer pendant ses combats mais si votre opposant abandonne, vous devez le laisser vivant, peu importe que vous soyez en pleine attaque.

Dans cette arène, c'est votre village que vous représentez ! Montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capable, donnez le meilleur de vous et sortez victorieux et peut être deviendrez-vous Chuunin ! Mais gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez gagné votre match que vous serez promu !

Bien, que les matchs préliminaires de la troisième épreuve commence, juge Hayate. » Termina Sarutobi en se rasseyant dans la loge des Kages.

« Merci Hokage-sama » répondit en toussotant Hayate. « Avant de commencer cette épreuve, ceux qui veulent abandonner veuillez sortir de l'arène. Je vous conseil si vous êtes blessés ou si vous n'avez plus de réserve de prendre cet option. »

Le survivant de l'équipe de Taki décide d'abandonner, il n'est plus en état de combattre, son bras gauche étant grièvement blessé et ses réserves de chakra au plus bas. Les 3 survivants de Ame en font de même, suivit de deux genins de genins de Suna.

Les matchs se déroulèrent rapidement. Pas de coup d'éclat vu la fatigue de la plupart des participants. Les mouvements étaient calculés, sans perte d'énergie et très efficace, pour le plaisir des shinobi plus expérimentés.

Les huit sélectionnés pour continuer la troisième épreuve furent : Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yakushi Kabuto, Gaara, Kankuro et Temari.

Une fois les vainqueurs attentifs, le juge Hayate leur expliqua que la deuxième et dernière partie de cette épreuve se déroulerait dans un mois, jour pour jour, pour leur permettre de se reposer, de s'entraîner et de penser à une stratégie. Chacun d'entre eux ayant eu la possibilité d'analyser sommairement le style des autres.

Ils furent appeler un par un pour un nouveau tirage au sort qui désigna les quatre derniers matchs.

Match 1 : Uchiwa Sasuke vs Temari

Match 2 : Nara Shikamaru vs Hyuuga Neji

Match 3 : Uzumaki Naruto vs Yakushi Kabuto

Match 4 : Gaara vs Kankuro

Une fois les matchs annoncés, ils sortirent tous du stade et rentrèrent chez eux, ou pour d'autre à l'hôtel.

xxxx

Et bien, il faut croire que mes esclaves – pardon élèves – ont bien grandis ! à part Sakura et sa prestation contre Ino des plus comiques… Kami-sama je vais être la risée de toute la bande pendant quelques années avec elle... Mais pourquoi j'ai eu une fan girl dans mon équipe ! Je paris que ça c'est la vengeance de Sarutobi pour toutes les fois ou je n'ai pas voulu être sensei ! Bon au moins Sasuke et Naruto ont fait un travail exemplaire… merci Kami-sama !

Même si je dois admettre ne pas avoir fait grand-chose pour votre fils, Sensei. En même temps, il est déjà très doué, je ne doute pas qu'il te dépasse. Ah sensei, vous auriez été fier de votre fils. Mais très honteux de l'attitude du village envers lui. *soupir* je suis désolé sensei. Je vais essayer de le prendre sous mon aile à présent. Après tout, Sasuke et lui doivent s'entraîner pendant un mois avant d'entamer la dernière partie de l'examen. Je suis certain qu'il ne dira pas non, même s'il doit être avec Sasuke.

Obito… c'est fou de voir à quel point Sasuke est si différent de toi. Même s'il a fait d'énorme progrès depuis la formation de l'équipe. Sûrement grâce à Naruto. Tu aurais aimé Naruto. Il te ressemble. Toujours à mettre de la bonne humeur même s'il est souvent très sérieux. Je m'imagine parfois ce que tu aurais pu leur dire si tu étais vivant. Ce que tu leur aurais appris. Parfois en faisant cela, j'ai du mal à retenir un rire ou un sourire. Oui je sais Obito, je ne ris pas… merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Pourquoi tu me manques encore après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ça fait encore si mal de pensé à vous tous ? Moi le survivant de l'équipe 7. L'équipe maudite… j'ai dans l'espoir que cela ne se transmettre pas à mes élèves. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être en mesure de me relever cette fois s'ils venaient à mourir avant moi.

Et oui Obito, je suis las d'être un survivant. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là. C'est toi qui devrais être là, a enseigné à ton cousin et à Naruto. Je ne sais pas qui maudire le plus… l'ennemi d'avoir kidnappé Rin ou mon père de m'avoir laissé seul avec sa mort comme mémoire.

Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei. Tellement, tellement désolé.

_Si une personne était passé à ce moment précis près du monument aux morts, il aurait vu la silhouette d'Hatake Kakashi avachit et des larmes tombant de son œil découvert._

_Un homme emplit de regrets et de tristesse. Un survivant._

xxxx

« Naruto »

« Mm ? » fut la réponse non articulé à son appel.

« Si tu veux dormir, vas dans ta chambre. »

« Mm nan... Pas... T'suite… »

« Pff… vraiment... Aller bouge Naruto, je vais t'aider si t'es si crevé. »

Sasuke passa son bras gauche sous le bras de Naruto et l'aida à se lever du canapé. Une fois le blondinet debout sur ses jambes, il le dirigea vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, Naruto glissa et entra tête la première dans sa chambre. Sur le sol.

« Belle entrée… » Soupira amusé Sasuke de l'état léthargique de son ami.

Il le remit sur pieds et le posa sur le lit. Le manipula pour qu'il passe sous la couverture et soupira de fatigue. Comment Naruto faisait pour s'endormir si vite ? C'était limite suspect. Il sourit en regardant le blond se positionner confortablement et retombé dans le sommeil.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sasuke décala les couvertures de son lit et s'assit. Épuisé. Ouais, dormir ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, s'entraîner avec l'équipe de Suna en attendant que la seconde épreuve se finisse, avait été pire que l'un des entraînements sadiques de Kakashi quand ils l'énervaient. Ouais, il voulait dormir pendant une bonne semaine. Au moins. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces. À peine sa tête fut tombée sur l'oreiller qu'il était déjà au pays de Morphée.

Ils dormirent deux jours d'affilés. Leurs chakras se régénérant et leurs corps récupérant leurs énergies.

Ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui les réveilla. Groggy, ils se levèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec leur sensei, Kakashi. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux. _Non toujours là. Pourquoi il est là ?_ Furent leur première pensée.

« Yo ! Alors bien dormi les belles aux bois dormants ? »

« Ka-ka-shi sen-sei » commença Sasuke sur un ton plein de menace.

« Ah ah ! Et bien les jeunes, vu que vous avez un mois avant votre prochain match, c'est moi qui vais vous entraîner. Je vais t'aider à développer ton sharingan Sasuke ainsi que tes techniques et t'en enseigner une nouvelle. Et pour toi Nar- »

« Merci, mais non merci Kashi-sensei. J'ai déjà prévu mon entraînement. » Sur ses mots, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Kakashi et Sasuke ahuris derrière lui.

Kakashi s'excusa auprès de Sasuke, le dépassa et suivit Naruto dans sa chambre. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était que cette histoire.

« Alors comme ça, tu as déjà ton entraînement ? » demanda Kakashi en s'appuyant contre la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui. » répondit nonchalamment le blondinet en préparant un sac, où il y mit des vêtements de rechange, des armes, du papier pour pratiquer le fuuin jutsu et des produits de toilettes.

« Et il consiste en quoi, cet entraînement ? » Insista Kakashi.

« Ibiki s'est proposé pour m'entraîner durant ce mois, enfin officieusement, officiellement, je suis avec un vieux pervers que m'a présenté Hokage-sama avant que je ne dorme. »

« Ibiki ? Jiraya-sama ? » S'écria plus qu'étonné son sensei, sa mâchoire menaçant de tomber au sol.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui. Bon, j'ai finis ici, bye-bye sensei ! Amusez-vous bien avec Sasuke ! »

xxxx

Jiraya était fasciné. Son nouvel élève avait une faculté des plus déconcertantes pour le maniement des Kenji et l'élaboration de nouveaux sceaux. Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites à chaque fois qu'il inspectait le travail de son élève.

C'était d'ailleurs la même chose pour Ibiki, le blondinet absorbé - telle une éponge - les enseignements tactiques, de reconnaissance du terrain, d'interrogation ainsi que du maniement des armes. Bien sûr le fait qu'il maîtrise si bien une technique telle que les clones d'ombres n'était qu'un avantage de plus pour son apprentissage.

Sous leurs yeux, en un mois seulement, leur élève accomplit un exploit. Car en un seul mois, il apprit ce que certains apprennent en des années. Et il avait également appris à la perfection le RASENGAN ! La technique préférée du Yondaime!

Qui plus est, le blondinet maintenait en permanence des clones dans le village pour surveiller l'activité des espions et d'Orochimaru.

C'était juste remarquable, ahurissant.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était quand parallèle de leurs entraînements respectifs, Kyuubi avait également son propre programme. Il avait atteint le niveau trois de sa Bloodline. Il pouvait à présent voir pendant 20 secondes dans le futur, se déplacer à une vitesse dépassant celle de Gai sans ses poids d'entraînements, et créer un genjutsu si puissant qu'il était fatal pour l'adversaire peu importe si celui-ci possède ou non une bloodline.

Bien sûr, il y avait des inconvénients. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser plus de deux fois par jour, sous peine de devenir aveugle pendant au moins deux jours. Le temps que ses cellules se régénèrent et que son corps récupère. Ses pupilles quand il active le troisième niveau prennent la forme d'une étoile noir et rouge, tournoyant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre quand il veut lire les intentions de ses adversaires (futur 20 secondes).

xxxx

Un mois après, les Kages se trouvaient dans la cabine surplombant le stade où se déroulaient les matchs. Sarutobi était satisfait. Orochimaru n'avait pas encore atteint son but, même s'il avait pu mettre au point sa vile technique de vol de corps. Il frissonna en pensant aux ravages que pourrait faire son élève dans le corps d'un Uchiwa.

Les ninjas dans le stadium étaient sur le qui-vive. Attendant le début de l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Même si ils avaient été avertit que celle-ci ne démarrerait sûrement qu'à la fin du troisième match. Plusieurs ANBU et ROOT se tenaient à l'affût sous un genjutsu les rendant invisible. Jiraya et Tsunade étaient aux côtés de Sarutobi et des autres Kages.

Dans le stade, les huit participants. Ce fut une surprise que de voir Sasuke, il pensait sincèrement que celui-ci serait en retard connaissant Kakashi. Attendant patiemment l'ouverture de la dernière épreuve et ligne droite pour une promotion. Sarutobi sourit en voyant Naruto. Il se tenait droit mais décontracté, habillé de noir et de bleu nuit. Ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ses deux sabres maintenu dans son dos, il pouvait même voir plusieurs sceaux attaché à sa ceinture. Mais ses yeux le rendaient fier. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, qu'il tenait de son père, brillaient d'impatience mais également de danger. Oui tel père tel fils.

Il fit signe au juge de cette épreuve, Siranui Genma, ancien élite ANBU _(non Hayate n'est pas mort, je l'aime bien moi ce personnage même s'il est mort tôt dans le manga)_. Genma, senbon à la bouche, main dans les poches, allure des plus décontracté, s'avança vers les participants et leur rappela les règles. Elles étaient les même que pour l'examen préliminaire. Combat à mort sauf si l'un des combattant abandonne ou si le juge intervient, pour éviter des pertes inutiles.

« Bien, maintenant que les règles ont été revues, passons aux matchs. Uchiwa Sasuke et Temari veuillez vous avancez, les autres aller sur le gradin vous étant réservé. » Annonça Genma en gardant dans sa ligne de vision les deux combattants, histoire qu'ils ne commencent pas le combat avant qu'il ne déclare la zone dégagée.

Il vérifia que les autres concurrent ne furent plus dans la zone de combat, regarda les deux combattants, lança un regard vers son Hokage et cria modérément : « Commencez ! »

Temari agrippa son éventail géant, s'élança dans les airs et lança sa technique Futon - Kamaitachi no jutsu, Lame du vent – une attaque agressive infligeant d'importantes blessures à son adversaire grâce au chakra contenu dans le vent. Mais également l'une de ses plus faibles attaques. Elle voulait voir la réaction tactique de son adversaire.

Sasuke contrattaqua en lançant sa technique de Katon, la balsamine** – **une technique spéciale de son clan, créant des boules de feu en forme de pétale dont à l'intérieur son dissimilés des shuriken. Ses boules de feu se nourrissant de l'air et du chakra provenant de l'attaque de son adversaire.

Temari évita de justesse l'assaut en se mettant à terre. Les boules de feu étant projetées vers les airs. Elle passa ensuite à une technique de corps à corps. Toujours pour l'évaluer. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas activé son sharingan.

Il eut clairement l'avantage sur elle. Elle se replia rapidement en utilisant un genjutsu. Les deux commençaient à être essoufflés. Ils étaient de même niveau, même si elle avait l'avantage de l'expérience. Elle agrippa de nouveau son éventail et se concentra. Elle créa un genjutsu pour occuper Sasuke le temps d'amorcer sa prochaine attaque.

Sasuke activa son sharingan et détruit le genjutsu, mais il n'eût pas le temps de faire plus car déjà elle lançait son attaque : Kuchiyose KiriKiri no Mai, Invocation la Danse du Faucheur – l'invocation de Kamatari la belette faucheuse, envoyant des centaines de lame de vent dévastant tout sur son passage.

Sasuke fut projetés en arrière et rencontra violemment le mur. Sasuke se releva tant bien que mal et prépara la technique que Kakashi lui enseigna en utilisant son sharingan: Les mille oiseaux – une attaque électrique dévastatrice et généralement utilisé par Kakashi pour donner la mort à son adversaire.

Temari reconnaissant la technique abandonna. Sasuke fut alors déclaré vainqueur du match. Les spectateurs prirent la décision de Temari comme une très bonne décision stratégique.

Une fois que les deux sorties de la zone, Genma appela les combattants suivant : Nara Shikamaru et Hyuga Neji.

Nara Shikamaru ayant bien étudié son adversaire sut qu'il devait attaquer le premier s'il voulait gagner. Les techniques du clan Hyuga étant dévastatrices sur le système de conduit du chakra pour leur adversaire. Subtilement il se positionna, avant que le juge ne déclare l'ouverture du match, sur l'ombre de son adversaire. Neji n'ayant pas pu analyser sa technique lors des préliminaires, ne vit rien venir.

Genma leur donna le signal, Neji enclencha son Byakugan et ne plus bouger. Shikamaru avait enclenché le Kage Mane no jutsu, sa _Technique ninpô de manipulation des ombres, _technique permettant à Shikamaru de relier son ombre à celle de son adversaire et de contrôler ses mouvements. Shikamaru prit un kunai, Neji faisant de même et pointa la lame vers ses yeux.

« Tes yeux sont importants, nan ? Bon alors abandonne maintenant Neji si tu veux les conserver. Un Hyuga aveugle ferait désordre. »

Neji serra ses mâchoires et abandonna.

Dans les gradins du stade et dans la cabine des Kages, les spectateurs étaient tous stupéfaits mais appréciaient cette stratégie. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que le clan Hyuga était spécialisé dans la destruction des conduits de chakra. Un Nara comme adversaire était sûrement le pire adversaire pour un membre de ce clan.

Genma était content, jusqu'ici aucun mort et des combats dignes de leur prochain statut militaire. Il était sûr que Nara Shikaku devait être fier de son fils. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que Shikamaru deviendrait Chuunin. Il appela les deux prochains combattants : Uzumaki Naruto et Yakushi Kabuto.

Là par contre, en voyant l'air de prédateur du blondinet, il se dit que ce ne serait plus le cas. Il nota que Sarutobi-sama et Jiraya-sama s'étaient penchés et le regardaient avec insistance. De même pour certains genin et sensei. Plus surprenant encore, il vit son ancien supérieur : Ibiki, regardait le blondinet avec presque orgueil. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Bien entendu, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Ibiki et les ANBU savaient que Kabuto était un espion et que par conséquent, il ne ressortirait pas de cette arène vivant. Surtout pas si son opposant était Naruto et Kyuubi. Qui plus est, ce match était une déclaration de guerre à Orochimaru.

Naruto, sourire sauvage aux lèvres et en position d'attaque, attendait patiemment le signal du juge. Kabuto de son côté reconnaissait la promesse contenu dans les yeux bleus du blondinet. Promesse qu'il lui avait annoncée avant le premier examen. Il dût se retenir d'avaler sa salive. Qui plus est, son maître le regarder et voulait le voir sortir vainqueur de cette épreuve pour pouvoir avancer dans leurs plans.

Genma se focalisa de nouveau sur les deux combattants et voyant qu'ils étaient prêt, déclara l'ouverture du match. Ils engagèrent presque immédiatement dans un combat de taijutsu. Chacun renforçant leurs coups par leur chakra, les rendant ainsi presque mortel pour l'adversaire.

Kabuto voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner sur ce terrain face au détenteur de Kyuubi, il concentra son chakra engagea l'une de ses techniques préférée - Shosen no Jutsu, Paume Mystique, lui permettant de créer un scalpel de chakra dans le but d'endommager de façon permanente les muscles de son adversaire mais également de se soigner des blessures infligeait par son échange de coups avec Naruto. Il évita de justesse un shuriken de Naruto qui alla se figer au sol, derrière lui. Naruto parât toutes ses attaques avec deux kunaï.

Des gradins, les spectateurs crurent que les deux dansaient, tellement leurs attaques et parades étaient bien effectuées. Ce n'étaient pas souvent que l'on assister à une telle maîtrise de taijutsu par des genins. Autre que Lee, bien entendu. Mais avec son sensei, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il puisse atteindre un tel niveau.

Naruto lança un de ses kunaï et dégaina son katana. De son côté, Kabuto attaquait toujours comme il le pouvait, il ne pouvait se donner à fond, après tout il était encore sous couverture. Alors qu'il captait le signe d'Orochimaru, lui disant d'abandonner pour garder son chakra pour l'invasion. Il n'entendit pas derrière lui, un clone de Naruto formait un Rasengan.

Il se tourna vers Naruto, ne voyant pas le regard de son maître essayant de le prévenir du danger, celui avait son Katana à quelques centimètres de son cou, son scalpel quand à lui était pointé vers l'estomac du blond.

« Je t'ai dis que tu allais mourir…traître. » fut la seul chose qu'il entendit quand une douleur inimaginable explosa dans sa poitrine. Naruto ne voulant prendre aucun risque, avait ordonné à son clone d'enfoncer le Rasengan dans son cœur, tandis que lui, avec son katana le décapité.

Les yeux des spectateurs et des genins s'agrandirent face à ce match cruel. Même Sasuke avait du mal à reconnaître Naruto. Ce dernier était couvert du sang de son adversaire et souriait cruellement en regardant le Kage de Suna.

Les ANBU se mirent en position et endormir les ninjas ennemis en les mettant sous un genjutsu inventait spécialement par Tsunade. Celui plongeait la victime dans un coma de deux jours. Les autres Kages, étant repartit chez eux avant peu après les préliminaires de la troisième épreuve, ayant été prévenu de l'invasion qu'allait subir le village. Ils évacuèrent également sous genjutsu les genins et les amenèrent à l'académie pour garder les civiles rassemblaient dans l'enceinte pour leur sécurité. Civiles bien entendu endormi pour l'occasion. Après tout il ne faudrait pas qu'ils paniquent et cause encore plus de soucis au village.

Sans même qu'Orochimaru ne se rende compte de quoique que soit, il était seul entouré de l'élite de Konoha. Il n'avait plus aucunes chances. Surtout pas avec Kabuto mort. Et Sasuke mit en sécurité au QG des ANBU, dans l'une des cellules de la section d'Interrogation et de Torture.

xxxx

Orochimaru était enragé. Son bras droit, son fidèle serviteur, Kabuto était mort de la main du jinchuriki ! Saleté de Minato, même mort il lui causait les pires problèmes ! Et étant décapité, il était impossible qu'il puisse le faire revivre. Se sachant découvert, avec une souplesse digne d'un serpent, il s'élança sur le gradin juste en face de la loge des Kages. Découvrant ainsi la supercherie. Il n'y avait eu comme vrai Kage que lui, Son et Sarutobi, Konoha. Tsunade sous Henge ayant pris la place du Kage de Taki.

Plus furieux encore, il chercha ses subordonnées. Aussi bien de son village que de Suna. Il ne rencontra que le regard glacial du jinchuriki de Suna et de son équipe (Baki compris). Orochimaru qui n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit la peur, déglutit en se voyant seul face à autant d'ennemis. Dont deux se trouvait être des jinchuriki.

« Alors Orochimaru, tu comptais envahir notre village ? Le détruire et nous prendre l'un de nos genin ? » Retentit la voix impérial de Sarutobi dans le stade. « Crois-tu vraiment que nous t'aurions laissé faire ? J'ai été suffisamment indulgent avec toi, Orochimaru. Cela cesse aujourd'hui ! »

« De belles paroles pour un vieillard sur le point de mourir ! » s'écria avec haine le Serpent.

Pendant cet échange, il ne remarqua pas Naruto faire un signe à Gaara et le stade être enveloppé dans le sable du jinchuriki. Empêchant ainsi tous ceux à l'intérieur de s'enfuir ou une personne d'entrée lui portée assistance.

« Gaara, je compte sur toit pour récupérer sa bague quand tout sera fini. » chuchota Naruto.

« Bien. »

Le plan était déjà tout pensé. Les ANBU, Root, Jiraya, Ibiki et Naruto s'occuperait de fatigué et d'occupé Orochimaru tandis que le Troisième préparait l'invocation du Shinigami. Tsunade restant à l'arrière pour conserver son chakra pour être en mesure de soigner les blessés par la suite. Comme l'avait dit Kyuubi, la mort du Troisième était inévitable et nécessaire à Konoha.

Naruto savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa Bloodline, il devait la conserver secrète jusqu'à l'apparition d'Akatsuki mais surtout de Madara. La situation était donc très risquée. Surtout que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Orochimaru est un sannin, il est très puissant et n'hésite pas à utiliser les pires techniques pour arriver à bout de ses adversaires. Mais il est arrogant. Et c'est son arrogance, pensèrent-ils (Kyuubi et Naruto) qui le perdra comme la première fois avec Sasuke.

Bien entendu, le reste de la force militaire de Konoha protégé le village d'une possible invasion par les sbires restant d'Orochimaru. C'est pour cela que Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate et Genma, une trentaine d'ANBU et de Root ne sont pas présents dans l'arène.

Ce furent les ANBU et Root qui ouvrèrent la danse. Attaquant de toute part le serpent. Mais Orochimaru invoqua le triple rempart. Une invocation de trois gigantesques portes le protégeant d'attaques frontales. Et en profita pour produire cinq clones d'ombre pour pouvoir gagner du temps. Ce fut ensuite Ibiki et Jiraya qui attaquèrent pendant que les ANBU et ROOT s'occupaient des clones. Jiraya détruit les boucliers de son ancien coéquipier et Ibiki se prépara à lancer son invocation de la vierge de fer (instrument de torture du moyen âge ayant la forme d'un sarcophage où se trouvent à l'intérieur des piques de fer acérés) pour se débarrasser des clones restants sur leur passage. Trois clones furent détruits par cette attaque tandis que les deux autres se dispersaient après une attaque des ANBU et ROOT.

Derrière Naruto et Gaara, le Troisième Hokage se concentrait pour l'invocation du Shinigami. Les deux jinchuriki étant son garde du corps contre toutes attaques du serpent mais aussi conserver leur force dans le cas ou Orochimaru invoquerait des âmes décédés, comme celui-ci l'avait fait la première fois, invoquant le Premier et Deuxième Hokage.

« Ah, Jiraya… que vas-tu faire maintenant, vieil ami ? » Susurra malicieusement Orochimaru.

Jiraya ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'attaqua de front. Senpō - Les mille aiguilles capillaires fut l'attaque qu'il lança. Cette attaque permet à Jiraya de transformer ses cheveux en aiguille et de les lancer sur l'ennemi causant ainsi plusieurs blessures inévitables.

« Bien pensé, mais ce n'est pas encore ça…Jiraya! » Répliqua Orochimaru en invoquant Manda, le roi des Serpents. Malheureusement pour lui, Jiraya avait l'invocation idéale pour se débarrasser de ce serpent : Doton - Les marécages des limbes, invoquant un énorme marécage capable d'engloutir de grandes créatures. Manda ne fit pas le poids face à cette attaque.

« Tu disais Orochi ? » moqua Jiraya.

Pendant que Jiraya s'occupait de Manda, Gaara avait capturé les membres d'Orochimaru dans son sable, l'immobilisant et Ibiki invoqua la chambre des tortures. Gagnant ainsi encore plus de temps à son Hokage. Il gagna effectivement une quinzaine de minutes supplémentaires.

Le Troisième était prêt. Il fit signe aux deux jinchuriki de s'écarter. Le sable de Gaara attrapa de nouveau les membres du serpent, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le troisième ouvrit grand ses yeux et fixa avec une intensité déstabilisante son ancien élève. Et invoqua le Dieu de la Mort en effectuant la technique d'invocation de « L'emprisonnement des morts ». Le Shinigami dans toute sa puissance apparut aux shinobi présents dans l'arène. Sa présence était à la fois majestueuse et monstrueuse. Il passa sa main dans le corps tremblant et rageant du serpent puis dans le corps du Troisième qui regarda une dernière fois Naruto en souriant.

Le silence. Deux morts dans l'arène. Le serpent déchu et le Troisième, vénéré par ses subordonnés.

Le shinigami venait de prendre l'âme des deux ennemis et ils se combattraient pour l'éternité dans son estomac, au côté du Yondaime.

Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes coulant sur ses joues en s'approchant du corps de son défunt Hokage mais aussi de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Gaara quand à lui, récupéra habilement et sans être remarqué par quiconque la bague d'Orochimaru. Bague le reliant à Akatsuki et la glissa subtilement dans l'une des poche du pantalon du blond.

xxxx

Tsunade et Jiraya furent consacrés Godaime deux jours après l'invasion d'Orochimaru. Les funérailles du Troisième Hokage était prévu l'après-midi même. Les équipes de Suna et donc Gaara étant repartit la veille dans leur village après avoir conclut un nouvel accord de non agression.

Ce matin là, ils expliquèrent à la population que Tsunade resterait de manière permanente à Konoha mais que Jiraya continuerait de parcourir le monde. Et bien entendu ils annoncèrent les changements qui allaient être mis en place dans le village. Changement laissé par le Troisième comme avant dernière volonté.

Les changements étaient assez drastiques. Plus de conseil. L'Hokage régnait seul sur le village. Les conseils de clan étaient prohibés. Ils étaient sous les ordres directs de l'Hokage à présent et non plus de leur conseil ou chef de clan. Les civiles n'ont plus le droit de demander des faveurs ou d'exiger certaines choses des shinobi. Si ce n'est la protection, 45 % de leurs recettes seront directement reversé à Konoha qui utilisera cet argent dans un fond pour les orphelins, l'académie et la maintenance du village. Qui plus est quiconque refusera de servir le porteur du Kyuubi sera exécuté (bien entendu cela ne fut pas amené de cette façon, la loi étant toujours active).

Les civiles prirent conscience que les shinobi pouvaient les tuer très facilement s'ils n'acceptaient pas ces règles et prenant en compte que vivre à Konoha leur rapportaient des bénéfices mais également une vie confortable, ils s'inclinèrent.

Les clans étaient outragés mais à la fin comprirent le raisonnement du défunt Hokage. La guerre se préparé aux frontières, ils devaient être soudés et avoir une multitude de conseil ne ferait que retarder voir s'effondrer les ressources militaires. Personne ne vit le sourire, certes léger, d'Hyuga Hiashi à cette déclaration.

Le village se remettait sur ses pieds, les shinobi et civiles faisaient le deuil du Troisième. Et bien que le temps fût ensoleillé ce matin pour le discours des nouveaux Hokages, ce fut une averse qui déferla l'après-midi.

Les funérailles du Troisième se passèrent sous la pluie. Les dieux pleurant également la mort du vieil homme. Naruto se tenait près de Konohamaru et de Sasuke. Le plus jeune se tenait contre le blond, comme pour ne pas sombrer. Ses larmes se reflétaient sur le visage de ses deux autres coéquipiers. Moegi et Udon, qui s'étaient très attaché à Sarutobi par le biais de Konohamaru.

Naruto ayant déjà vécu cette perte, sût garder la tête haute et le visage dénué de larmes mais arborait à la place un sourire triste. Il sera en signe de confort l'épaule de son « petit frère », et la main de Sasuke.

Ils repartirent dans le silence.

xxxx

Naruto fut appelé trois jours après les funérailles dans le bureau des Hokages. Dans le bureau se trouvaient Jiraya, Tsunade, Ibiki, Kakashi et Panther. Cela surprit Naruto et Kyuubi. Kyuubi avait été des plus silencieux depuis la mort du Troisième, était à présent très intriguait par ce qui aller se tramer.

Panther, capitaine des ANBU et de ROOT, était un homme, de ce que pu apercevoir Naruto, il était brun, mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt-dix. Son masque était celui d'une panthère et il était dans son uniforme, il avait trois armes dans son dos : des katanas de différentes tailles, plus des rouleaux d'invocation à la ceinture. Sa présence était forte et commandait l'attention et le respect. Naruto ne l'avait jamais rencontré dans sa première vie, celui était mort face à Madara trois semaines avant son retour à Konoha. Et même Kyuubi était impressionné.

Kakashi se demandait ce qui se passait, c'était Panther en personne qui l'avait amené dans le bureau des Hokages. Ibiki lui avait sa petite idée, après tout il avait été là lorsque le Troisième avait fait ses réflexions sur le futur de Konoha. Tsunade étudiait avec intérêt le blondinet. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père pensa-t-elle. Jiraya quand à lui pensait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire une fois sortie du village, après tout il devait bientôt publier la suite de ses _Paradis du Batifolage_.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, le Troisième nous a laissé une dernière volonté à accomplir. » Tsunade qui n'avait pas encore partagé la nouvelle avec son second, soit Jiraya attendit de voir leurs réactions. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Kakashi rangea son porno, Jiraya la regarda méfiant, Ibiki avait un sourire presque satisfait et Naruto avait la même tête que son père lorsqu'il ignorait ce qui se passait. Elle faillit rire mais se retient de justesse.

« Naruto, Sarutobi m'a averti grâce à un rouleau ne pouvant être ouvert que par le sang et le chakra certaines informations. Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle ? » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit en le voyant pâlir.

« Cette pièce est sous un jutsu de secret. Personne ne peut entendre quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur et seules les personnes dans la pièce devant être informées se rappelleront de cette conversation. » Elle marqua une pause et les regarda un par un dans les yeux. Oui, elle comprenait pourquoi le vieux avait toujours aimé faire cela, c'était très amusant.

« Bien, Naruto, Sarutobi m'a informé que grâce au Kyuubi tu pouvais 'voir' certains évènements avant que ceci ne se déroulent et que tu connaissais également chaque conséquences enclenchées par ses évènements. Mais aussi que Kyuubi lui-même t'a entraîné. Sincèrement, Naruto quel est ton niveau à l'heure actuelle ? »

Naruto déglutit mais répondit franchement. « À cette heure, je suis plus puissant que vous tous réunis en utilisant Kyuubi. Seul, je suis au niveau d'un shinobi de l'élite ANBU. »

_*-Hé ba regarde moi ça ! _

_-Kyuu…._

_-Quoi tu dois bien admettre que leurs têtes sont vraiment uniques ! Tiens mate-moi un peu la tête de Kakashi ! On dirait qu'il a avalé un citron entier !_

_-Kyuubi ! Bon ok c'est vrai… mais bon là, j'ai besoin de me concentrer._

_-Tu parles le temps qu'ils se remettent t'as le temps va !*_

« Je vois... » Déglutit Tsunade en se refocalisant sur le rouleau du Troisième. « Il est écrit ici que Sarutobi ta promu au rang d'ANBU dans la division d'Interrogation et de Torture. Félicitation, tu es à présent sous les ordres d'Ibiki. »

« Hai, Hokage-sama. » dit Naruto en s'inclinant face à la Godaime et à Ibiki.

« Toutefois, il est également écrit ici, que Sarutobi souhaite que tu partes avec Jiraya pour une durée de trois ans. Il voulait que tu l'aides dans sa recherche d'information mais également que Jiraya t'enseigne ses techniques. »

Jiraya et Naruto se regardèrent pendant un moment et acquiescèrent leur accord.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, Kakashi amène Naruto au quartier des ANBU pour qu'il reçoive son tatouage et son uniforme. Vous pouvez disposer, Jiraya, ils nous restent des choses à faire avant ton départ. »

xxxx

Kakashi était sous le choc, son élève était ANBU ! ANBU ! Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de sortir son porno en amenant Naruto à son ancien quartier. Panther était déjà partit annoncez la nouvelle à son équipe. Équipe ayant toujours était très fidèle au Yondaime et par association à Naruto.

Il regarda son élève, non ancien élève. Il ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe sept maintenant. Il était ANBU. Non vraiment, il n'en revenait vraiment pas ! Certes Naruto avait été le plus fort de l'équipe, avec Sasuke mais de la à penser qu'il y avait un gouffre entre les deux, inconcevable ! et pourtant, c'était la réalité.

« Oui Kaka-sensei ? Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » Lui demanda magnanime Naruto avec un petit sourire.

« Ah… ANBU ? Je savais que tu étais fort mais de savoir le gouffre entre toi et le reste de ton équipe, c'est… »

« Dur à concevoir ? » termina Naruto. « Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas attirer l'attention sur moi, Sarutobi-sama le savait c'est pourquoi il m'a fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler tout mon potentiel. Dans un sens c'est un plus. Sasuke m'aurait hait aurait-il su la différence entre nous deux et les civiles auraient pris peur. »

« Je vois… mais pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? » _Pourquoi ai-je été laissé dans le noir ? Bordel je suis quand même l'ancien capitaine des ANBU et un très bon shinobi !_

« Ah ça, c'était pour que vous vous focalisiez sur Sasuke et Sakura après tout même le moindre changement d'attitude de votre part envers moi, aurez mis la puce à l'oreille des défunt conseillers. Vous devez bien admettre Kakashi-sempai que l'équipe sept est une équipe formé à but politique, vu la présence du dernier Uchiwa loyal à Konoha. Sakura et moi nous n'étions que des membres remplaçables, inutile même, le temps que le dernier Uchiwa recevait le meilleur entraînement possible de votre part et qu'il devenait Chuunin, chose faîtes. » Sourit Naruto en entrant dans la pièce du tatoueur ANBU.

Laissant derrière lui un Kakashi pensif et ahuri.

xxxx

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient face à face dans le couloir de l'appartement. Naruto avait un sac de voyage sur l'épaule tandis que Sasuke lui faisait face le regard renfrogné et les bras croisés.

« Alors, a y est, tu t'en vas ? » demanda avec une pointe très légère de tristesse dans la voix le corbeau.

« Et oui, Jiraya m'attend devant les portes. Je devrais rentrer dans trois ans, peut être moins. »

« Pourquoi tu pars déjà ? » insista presque sèchement Sasuke en détournant la tête.

« Parce que ce sont les ordres et que cela apportera beaucoup au village. Allez ne fais pas cette tête Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie de partir ! »

« Tché… bien. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'accompagne jusqu'aux portes. »

« Ok ! » répondit enthousiaste Naruto en prenant la poignée de la porte d'entrée. « Au fait Sasuke, je veux que quand je rentre tu sois déjà passé Junin, ok ? » lui dit-il en se retournant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hn. » fit le corbeau en détournant le regard un instant après.

Naruto sourit et céda à une impulsion. Il parcourut la distance entre Sasuke et lui, lui prit le bras droit pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts. Naruto l'embrassait ! En sentant la langue du blond passait sur sa lèvre inférieur, il ferma les yeux, céda et l'embrassa à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Sasuke pantelant et rougissant sous le sourire tendre et éblouissant de Naruto.

« A bientôt Sasuke ! »

x

x

x

x

**Fin.**


	15. Appel au secours

Salut les lecteurs !

**Non ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction ou un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt un appel « au secours » **

Sérieusement, il se trouve les ami(e)s, que je me retrouve avec plusieurs fiction que je meurs d'envie d'écrire et de publier, pour la plupart, le prologue est déjà écrit… ce qui fait mon dilemme.

Donc j'ai mis **un Poll,** que vous trouverez sur mon profil, pour que vous puissiez **voter pour celle que vous voulez voir publié d'ici les prochains mois. **

Bien entendu, je ne vous donnerai que le minimum pour que vous puissiez voter.

Soit le titre, à quel série/anime/book/film – elle se rapporte, et le couple.

À vous de voter !

_**P.S. : si vous voulez vous proposer pour l'histoire que vous soutenez en tant que Beta, pas de problème pour moi ! ^^ **_

_**Car j'ai beau faire de mon mieux, il semblerait que je ne puisse m'empêcher de faire des fautes… **_


End file.
